Frozen
by irengiovanny
Summary: YUNJAE :: Dinginnya hati yunho, mampukah jaejoong mencairkannya. YUNJAE :: Boys Love :: Yaoi :: DLDR :: RnR :: Newbie :: Gak suka jangan baca :: Makasih semua :D ::
1. Chapter 1

Frozen...

- Aku percaya akan ada pelangi setelah hujan. Tapi aku ragu akan ada pelangi dalam hidupku. - Jung Yunho

*note all yunho POV

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan memulai aktivitasku. Aku bergegas bersiap-siap untuk kekantorku. Sejumlah dokumen dan meeting siap menantiku untuk hari ini.

Aku tiba dikantor pukul 07.30 tepat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku selalu datang jam segini. Bagaimanapun aku adalah presidir mereka, tentu aku harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada karyawan yang lain.

Segeralah aku masuk kedalam ruanganku dan melihat yoochun sedang merapikan tempatku.

"Pagi chun" Sapaku ramah.

"Pagi sangjanim" Jawabnya hormat.

"Kau datang pagi-pagi sekali chun, sudah sarapan?" Tanyaku ramah.

"Ah~ kebetulan sangjanim ak membawa dua bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" Tawar nya.

"Boleh dan panggil aku yunho saja tidak perlu sangjanim. Kau seperti ajudan-ajudan saat memanggilku sangjanim hahahahha" Jawabku ramah.

"Huft... Kau tahu itu peraturan perusahaan, aku harus hormat kepadamu yun. Kadang sejujurnya aku tidak ingin memanggilmu sangjanim" Jawabnya pelan.

"Hahahahah mulai sekarang panggil aku yunho saja" Jawabku ramah.

"Baiklah ayoo kita makan, aku menaruh sarapanku di meja tamu mu. Tapi sebelumnya jam 9 nanti kita ada meeting dengan kim corp. Mereka akan mempresentasikan proposalnya" Jawab yoochun pelan sambil mengingatkan.

'Akhirnya, hari ini tiba. Kita akan bertemu lagi kim jaejoong-sshi.' Kataku dalam hati.

Aku dan yoochun segera menuju meja tamu tempatku. Di ruanganku memang tersedia beberapa kursi dan satu meja untuk tamu.

"Yunho ayoo sudah jam 9, presentasinya akan segera dimulai" Ucap yoochun seraya mengingatkanku.

"Ayoo, chun kita berangkat keruangan meetingnya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku" Jawabku ramah.

"Sudahlah yun tidak apa-apa bukankah itu tugasku sebagai sekretarismu sekaligus orang kepercayaanmu" Jawabku pelan.

"Arra... Bagaimana junsu?" Tanyaku penasaran seraya beranjak pergi dari ruanganku.

"Junsu baik-baik saja. Sesekali kau kunjungi kami lah ketika berada dirumah. Dia pasti senang" Jawab yoochun bahagia.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan sepanjang perjalanan kami habiskan mengobrol tentang junsu dan kehamilannya.

Tak terasa aku dan yoochun sampai diruangan meeting. Kami segera masuk kesana dan terlihatlah seorang namja cantik yang tengah mempresentasikan proposalnya.

Aku memperhatikannya 'Apa kau masih mengingatku kim jaejoong-sshi. Lihatlah kim jaejoong-sshi apa yang akan kulakukan padamu.' Kataku dalam hati.

Aku segera menggebrak meja.

Brukkkk...

Aku langsung berdiri ditempatku.

"Proposal ini tidak layak. Kau tidak menjelaskan secara detail. Aku tidak suka!" Marahku.

Semua yang ada didalam ruangan rapat segera melihat kearahku termasuk yoochun. Keadaan mendadak mencekam, tegang.

"Kalau kau tidak mampu membuat proposal sebaiknya kau bermimpi untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan jung corp, kim jaejoong-sshi." Lantangku.

Segeralah aku mengambil proposal yang berada dimejaku dan langsung kubuang proposal itu dihadapannya. Lalu setelahnya aku beranjak pergi kembali keruanganku.

'Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya jaejoong-sshi atau kamu mau lebih dari ini?' Kataku dalam hati.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mengejarku. Begitu aku mau menutup pintu liftnya, dia menghadangnya.

"Yun tunggu" Katanya pelan.

"Ada apa? Kurasa diantara kita tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi" Jawabku dingin.

"Mianhae... Aku minta maaf dulu aku pernah menyakitimu" Ucapnya menyesal.

"Lalu? Dengan minta maaf apakah akan merubah hatiku yang membencimu?" Jawabku dingin.

"Yun aku sungguh minta maaf. Dulu aku jahat padamu dan aku menyesal" Sesalnya.

"Lalu apa dengan menyesal akan merubah keadaan yang ada? Kau tahu saat dulu kunyatakan cintaku padamu, aku tulus mengatakannya. Tapi kau menolaknya dan bahkan aku masi ingat dengan KATA-KATAMU" Jawabku dingin.

•••••

~Flash back~

Suasana kampus saat ini cukup ramai, terlihat beberapa mahasiswa mahasiswi berlalu lalamg ditaman. Entah sekedar untuk mengobrol, makan atau pun membaca buku.

Cuaca panas hari ini tak menyurutkan niatku untuk menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Bagaimana yun? Kau siap menyatakan perasaanmu?" Tanya yoochun yang saat ini tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah.

"Aku siap chun tapi temani aku yaaa, ajak junsu sekalian saja biar aku menjadi lebih tenang" Ucapku agak gugup

Yoochun pun mengangguk-angguk kepalanya dan langsung memberikan semangat padaku.

Aku dan yoochun segera beranjak pergi menuju lapangan kampus.

"Jae ada yang mau kukatakan kepadamu" Kataku gugup

Jujur ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku. Pertama kali nya aku jatuh cinta.

"Yaa, ada apa yun?" Jawabnya ramah

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanyaku gugup

"Apa?! Kau menyukaiku?! Kau tidak salah kitakan sama-sama NAMJA. ingat itu NAMJA. Mana mungkin kita bersama?!" Ucapnya sombong

"Jadi..." Ucapku yang tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya

"Aku tidak mau bersamamu. Aku bukan GAY sepertimu. Aku bukan GAY. LAGIPULA AKU MASI MENYUKAI YEOJA YANG BERTUBUH SEXY DAN MONTOK" Ucapnya seraya menekankan kalimatnya yang terdengar seperti penegasan.

"Ditambah aku TIDAK SUDI denganmu, mengerti." Tambahnya seraya meninggalkanku yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku terdiam begitu pula yoochun dan junsu pun ikut terdiam.

Dan setelah itu, aku pun mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari teman-teman kampus. Hanya yoochun dan junsu saja yang masi mau berteman denganku.

~End flashback

•••••

"Yun... Mianhae..." Sesalnya

"Simpan maafmu sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Jawabku seraya meninggalkannya sendiri didalam lift.

Segeralah aku masuk kedalam ruanganku untuk menenangkan diri.

"Yun kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya yoochun khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa harus bertemu lagi dengannya chun. Tidak puaskah dulu saat masi kuliah" Ucapku sedih

"Menangislah yun menangis. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin menangis. Tidak perlu kau tahan." Jawab yoochun seraya memberikan tissu kepadaku.

Aku pun segera menangis.

Hari ini hujan tidak seperti kemarin. Aku pun segera beranjak bangun dari tidur. Kulihat bibi jang tengah memasak sesuatu

"Pagi bibi jang" Kataku ramah

"Pagi tuan yunho" Jawabnya ramah

"Tumben minggu pagi bibi sudah memasak, ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Kemarin ada seorang pemuda berdiri didepan rumah. Dari tatapannya seperti dia sangat menyesal. Kemarin saat bibi pulang dia masi berdiri. Bahkan tadi pagi begitu bibi tiba disini, pemuda itu masi ada." Jawab bibi jang lembut

"Siapa bi? Tidak mungkin 'orang itu' kan bi?" Tanyaku penasaran

'Tidak mungkin orang tua kandungku kan. Aku tidak boleh berharap itu mereka' Kataku dalam hati

"Tidak tuan, dia terlihat seperti seumuran dengan tuan muda" Jawabnya lembut

"Jangan-jangan jaejoong. Kalo itu dia biarkan saja bi." Kataku pelan

"Kenapa tuan muda? Ada masalah dengannya?" Tanya bibi jang lembut

"Dia menyakitiku bibi jang. Dia orang menolakku, menyakiti hatiku." Kataku pelan

"Maafkanlah dia tuan muda... Berilah dia kesempatan" Jawab bibi jang lembut seraya mengelus kepalaku

Selang tak berapa lama...

"Yun temuilah dia terlebih dahulu. Kasian dia" Kata bibi jang

Aku pun mengangguk pelan dan dengan segera pergi keluar dan menemuinya.

"Untuk apa kau disini dari kemarin?" Tanyaku dingin

"Mmmmaaaffkan aku" Jawabnya seraya pelan seraya kedinginan

"Masuklah, kau perlu menghangatkan tubuhmu" Jawabku dingin

Dan kami masuk kedalam rumahku.

"Maafkan aku yun" Jawabnya pelan setelah berganti baju dan memakan sup buatan bibi jang

"Sudah kukatakan bukan aku tidak akan mau memaafkanmu" Jawabku dingin

"Apa dihatimu sudah tidak ada maaf untukku yun? Apa hatimu sudah tertutup untukku? Tidak adakah celah untukku?" Tanyanya pelan

Aku pub menghela nafas mendengarkan perkataannya

"Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu... Asal..." Jawabku dingin

"Asal apa yun?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kamu mau tidur bersamaku" Ucapku sambil menyeringai

TBC

FF chapterku ;)

Moga-moga suka yaa :)

Aku tahu ff ini masi banyak kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan...

Mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen... Chap 2

warning boys love/yaoi/incest

Ini ff ku, ff yang masi teramat banyak kekurangan, jadi kalo ada salah" mohon dimaafkan :)

*note all yunho POV

Chap sebelumnya

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kamu mau tidur bersamaku" Jawabku sambil menyeringai

"Mwo?! Kau gila yun? Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu" Jawabnya kaget dan shock

Aku sudah tahu reaksinya akan seperti ini, aku sudah mampu untuk menebaknya.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak ingin" Jawabku dengan nada dingin dan tidak suka

"Lalu kau tetap memintaku untuk tidur denganmu? Kau gila" Desisnya marah

"Kalau begitu simpanmu maafnya kim jaejoong-sshi karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Jika kau tidak ada urusan lagi disini, lebih baik kau pergi tinggalkan rumahku sekarang." Jawabku dingin

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kerja samanya yun tidakkah kau bisa memikirkannya lagi?" Tanya jae memelas

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau untuk bekerja sama dengan anda kim jaejoong-sshi. Bisakah anda keluar sekarang, kurasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Jawabku dingin ketus

'Maafkan aku joongie, kau melukaiku hingga terdalam jadi jangan salahkan aku' Kataku dalam hati

Keadaan mendadak hening, dia memandangku dengan tatapan bantu-aku

aku bergegas meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Malam harinya. Malam ini tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Kim jaejoong, kenapa kau belum meninggalkan rumahku?" Tanyaku dingin melihat jae masih tetap diposisinya.

"Maafkan aku yun, aku bersalah padamu" Jawabnya menyesal

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, bahwa simpan maafmu. Aku tidak butuh. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lebih baik kau pergi. Aku muak melihatmu disini." Jawabku dingin

"Yun.. Apa hatimu beku seperti es? Tidak bisakah aku mencairkannya?" Jawab jae sendu

"Dalam mimpimu jae. Sudahlah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi" Jawabku dingin

Pagi ini. Aku sampai kantor terbilang cukup pagi. Biasanya jam 7 aku sampai, kini pukul 06.30 aku sudah sampai di kantorku, ruanganku lebih tepatnya.

"Yunho kau sudah datang?" Tanya yoochun kaget melihatku sudah datang

"Sudah chun. Kemarin dia datang kerumah dan berusaha membujukku agar kita mau bekerja sama" Ucapku pelan

"Dia? Nugu? Kim Jaejoong maksudmu?" Tanya yoochun kaget

"Yaa dia memangnya kau mau siapa lagi? Aku bahkan memintanya jikanya dia mau ku maafkan, dia harus mau tidur denganku" Jawabku pelan

"Biar kutebak yun. Dia tidak mau kan? Dia pasti mengatai kau gila" Tebak yoochun

"Tebakkanmu tepat chun. Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ucapku penasaran

"Aku sudah mampu menebaknya. Dulu saat kau menyatakan cintamu, dia menolakmu kan" Jawab yoochun pelan

"Yaa, kau benar. Dia sudah melukaiku. Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkannya" Jawabku pelan

"Aku tau yun dalam hatimu, kau bukanlah orang pendendam. Kau hanya tidak suka jika orang yang sudah melukaimu, kembali melukaimu dengan mudahnya" Jawab yoochun pelan

Dan aku pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Langit senin sore hari ini tampak mendung. Aku masi berada diruanganku dengan map kerja sama antara kim corp dan jung corp

'Andai kau tidak melukaiku, mungkin sekarang aku tidak akan sekejam ini padamu' Kataku dalam hati

"Yoo yunho, aku bawa berita untukmu" Seru yoochun tiba-tiba

"Kau bisa tidak mengetuk dahulu yoochun, membuatku kaget" Jawabku kaget

"Maaf yun, aku sudah mengetuk tapi kau tidak mendengar" Jawab yoochun pelan

"Yaa sudah, katakan apa yang membawamu kemari" Tanyaku penasaran

"Soal ayahmu yun... Ayah kandungmu... Dia punya seorang putra... Waktu itu aku tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya saat menemani junsu berjalan-jalan ke taman" Jawab yoochun pelan

"Owww jadi sekarang dia punya keluarga baru dan meninggalkan aku dan eomma seorang diri" Jawabku pelan

"Iaaa yun... Mereka terlihat bahagia yun... Dan kau tahu siapa putranya..." Jawab yoochun pelan

"Siapa?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Kim jaejoong putranya. Dunia ini begitu sempit kan" Ucap yoochun pelan

'Baguss... Baguss... Sekalian saja aku hancurkan mereka berdua' Kataku dalam hati

"Bagus... Tinggal ku hancurkan saja mereka berdua. Jadi sekali kerja bukan, dan aku tidak perlu memusingkannya lagi" Jawabku pelan

Yoochun mendengarnya sambil menganggukkan kepala

"Jadi bagaimana rencana kita selanjutnya?" Tanya yoochun penasaran

"Perlahan tetapi pasti kita hancurkan kim corp..." Jawabku pelan

Aku pun beranjak bangun dari tempat dudukku sambil memandang kearah luar

'Aku sudah tidak peduli, jika kau menyebutku kejam. Pada kenyataannya kalian yang kejam padaku' Kataku dalam hati

Yoochun langsung menghampiriku sambil menepuk bahuku

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tetap mendukungmu... Kau sudah seperti saudara bagiku dan junsu" Ucap yoochun yakin

Aku pun tersenyum mendengar perkataannya.

Headline berita pagi ini...

"KIM CORP DIKABARKAN TENGAH MENGALAMI KEMUNDURAN"

Aku melihat koran berita pagi ini sambil tersenyum

'Lihatlah... Ini baru awal... Selanjutnya kalian menikmatinya saja' Kataku dalam hati

Tanpa kusadari kim jaejoong masuk kedalam ruanganku

"Yun ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan padamu" Ucapnya pelan

Aku bisa mendengar ada nada marah untukku

"Jika ini soal kerja sama, sebaiknya kau bermimpi. Aku tidak mau untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang akan ku hancurkan" Jawabku dengan nada dingin

"Yun please, jika ini ada kaitannya dengan dulu, maafkan aku yun. Aku tidak bermaksud" Jawab jae memelas

"Sudah ku bilang, simpan maafmu. Aku tidak butuh. Mungkin sebaiknya kau bersiap akan ada kejutan special dariku untukmu dan ayahmu" Kataku dingin

"Yun bisakah kau tidak melibatkan ayahku? Dia tidak bersalah" Jawab jae memohon

"Dia tidak bersalah? Kau salah... Kau dan ayahmu bersalah atas penderitaanku selama ini." Ucapku marah

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya jae penasaran

"Dulu ayahmu berteman dengan ibuku. Suatu hari ayahmu bertengkar dengan kekasihnya sehingga membuat ayahmu mabuk dan tanpa sengaja ayahmu bertemu dengan ibuku. Apa kau tahu jika ayahmu telah menghamili ibuku. Namun apa yang ayahmu lakukan, ayahmu pergi meninggalkannya. Ibuku tampak kebingungan sampai datanglah tuan jung yang bersedia membantunya." Jawabku dingin

"Yun..." Jawab jae pelan

"Dan kau tahu siapa anak yang ditinggal ayahmu... Itu aku jae... Itu aku" Jawabku marah

"Yun... Aku..." Jawab jae lemah

"Jika kau berharap aku memaafkan kalian maka sebaiknya kau simpan maafnya. Aku tidak butuh. Karena maafmu dan ayahmu itu tidak akan merubah keadaan yang ada" Jawabku marah

Jae mencoba memelukku

"Maafkan aku yun... Aku tidak tahu" Ucapnya pelan sambil memelukku

"Lepaskan aku. Jika tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan lagi maka silahkan pergi dari ruanganku." Jawabku dingin

Jae menangis seraya pergi meninggalkan tempatku. Aku langsung menitikkan air mata.

'Aku ingin kau dan ayahmu merasakan bagaimana penderitaanku dulu.' Kataku dalam hati

Tak berapa lama berselang, yoochun datang dengan junsu

"Kami tahu yun... Kau tidak akan sanggup menghancurkannya." Ucap junsu lembut

"Tapi mereka melukaiku... Mereka kejam padaku. Ayahnya yang meninggalkan ibuku, lalu jae menolakku dengan kata-kata yang melukaiku" Jawabku lemah

"Kami tahu dihati kecilmu. Kau tidak ingin ini terjadi tapi kau tetap melakukannya. Bukan karena kau dendam pada mereka tapi karena kau iri. Iri karena ayahnya jae lebih memilih hidup, tinggal bersama kekasihnya dan itu bukan ibumu. Iri karena jae tidak perlu mengalami seperti yang kau alami. Kau sempat tidak diakui kan oleh tuan jung. Iri karena kau tidak bisa seperti anak-anak lain yang merasakan bahagianya bersama keluarga tapi kau sudah dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang ada. Dan saat kau menyukai jae, kau berharap dia akan menyambut perasaanmu tapi yang ada malah dia melukaimu. Jika sekarang kau belum memaafkan mereka itu wajar tapi suatu hari nanti kau perlahan akan memaafkan mereka." Ucap junsu panjang lebar

Aku terdian mendengarkan perkataan junsu...

'Kurasa junsu ada benarnya' Kataku dalam hati

"Kau benar su... Terus aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyaku lemah

"Ikutilah kata hatimu. Biar dia menuntunmu." Ucap junsu bijak

Segeralah memeluk junsu. Junsu sudah seperti eommaku.

"Hei... Hei... Sampai kapan kau akan memeluk baby junsuku" Kata yoochun dibuat sekesal mungkin

"Hahahahaha kurasa jika junsu belum memutuskan menikah denganmu. Aku belum jatuh cinta dengan jae maka aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan junsu" Ucapku bercanda

"Mwo?!" Pekik yoochun kaget

Kemudian diruanganku pun tawa... Aku, junsu dan yoochun tertawa lepas.

'Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau mengirimkan yoochun dan junsu kepadaku. Aku merasa beruntung mengenal mereka. Mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung untukku. Apapun yang terjadi, susah senang kami lalui bersama. Tanpa mereka mengeluhkan atau meninggalkanku. Mereka selalu ada disetiap aku membutuhkannya. Terima kasih.' Kataku dalam hati tulus

"Terima kasih kalian selalu ada untukku dan tidak meninggalkanku." Ucapku tulus

"Sudahlah kami bahagia jika kau bahagia yun." Jawab junsu lembut

Yoochun pun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju

Dan kemudian diruanganku pun dipenuhi kembali gelak tawa

'Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini. Terima kasih banyak yoochun junsu' Kataku dalam hati sambil menatap mereka lembut.

TBC.. ._.

Dan yunho jae belum nc-an karena kurasa momentnya belum tepat.

Tapi nanti mereka pasti nc-an koq ;;)

Tenang saja ;;)

Maaf dulu sebelumnya, pas di chap 1 aku lupa tambahin incest. Sorry yaaa ff ini memang incest, jadi yg gak suka gak usah baca yaaa :).

Aku tahu chap ini membosankan makanya besok kuusahakan untuk update chap 3 nya :).

Thanks yaaa yg udah ngereview, ngefav sama ngefollow ff abal-abalku. Aku tahu ff ini masi banyak kekurangan koq, dan masi kuusahakan untuk memaksimalkan tulisanku. Thanks yaa :-D

Balasan review

Yunholic : owww salah yaaa hahaha, maklum ak pan sotoy"an gitu ;;) terima koq ;;)

DahsyatNyaff : iaaa daddy gitu *bangga *salah iaa daddy kan akan memaafkan mommy ;;)

Huang zi lien : masi kecepatan? :O kasian jae? Aku senang menistakan jae (?) *ditendang... Btw gomawo yaa ^^

Exindira : Gomawo yaaa ^^ smoga ffku gak diapus lagi aj sama ffn :)

Kim anna : mommy nya c tega sama daddy huhuhu, daddy gitu unn maonya pasti itu dunk *tebar kolor daddy... Aminn unn ^^ kuusahakan yaa :)

Narayejae : mwo? Makasih yaaa udah suka hihihi, iaaa yunho agak ketus kan dulunya dia dilukai sama jae, gomawo yaa ^^

Shinjiwoo920202 : hihihi daddy ceritanya masi sakit gitu kali yaaa ;;) jae nya belum sepertinya tapi nanti mereka pasti saling cinta koq ;;)

Pandamyp : yups mpreg koq :)

Endeh.N : yaaa sayangnya mereka blum nc-an momentnya belum tepat ;;)

Boobear : daddy gitu lhow~ always ;;)

And also silent readers, thanks yaa udah nyempet"in baca ffku yg abal-abal :).

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen chapter 3

sesuai janjiku kmrn aku publish chap 3

.

.

happy reading :)

.

.

- Keadaan ini salah. Cukup hanya aku yang terluka. Jangan dirimu terluka. Mungkin kau benar, ini yang namanya cinta butuh pengorbanan- Jung Yunho

*Note all Yunho POV

Chapter sebelumnya

'Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini. Terima kasih banyak yoochun junsu' Kataku dalam hati

Tak lama setelah itu, tanpa kusadari jae masuk kedalam ruanganku dan melihat junsu, yoochun dan aku tengah tertawa.

"Maaf mengganggu" Ucapnya pelan

"Owww kau sudah datang jae?" Tanya junsu lembut

"Iaaa sudah, tapi sepertinya aku menganggu kalian" Jawabnya pelan

"Tidak, kau tidak menganggu. Masuklah. Banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan denganmu" Jawab junsu lembut

"Su-su kau mengundang dia hari ini? Ada apa?" Tanyaku pelan

Aku tentu tidak mungkin bersikap dingin kepada junsu dan yoochun. Biar bagaimanapun junsu dan yoochun sudah seperti saudaraku.

"Banyak hal yang kau dan kau perlu bicarakan. Aku tidak mau tahu kalian perlu baikkan" Jawab junsu lembut

"Aku?! Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi" Jawabku dingin

"Yun... Ayolah... Aku tahu banyak hal yang perlu kalian bicarakan. Aku tahu jika aku dan yoochun tinggalkan kalian maka kalian tidak akan bicara jadi, kuputuskan bahwa aku dan yoochun akan ikut dalam pembicaraan kalian" Jawab junsu tegas

"Terima kasih junsu-sshi" Jawab jae pelan

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku dan apa itu junsu-sshi, panggilah aku dengan sebutan junsu atau su-su seperti yunho memanggilku" Jawab junsu lembut

"Ah~ aku mengerti" Jawab jae pelan

Aku pun memandang junsu dengan tatapan dingin

Keadaan pun mendadak hening, aku junsu yoochun menunggu kata-kata keluar dari mulut jae. Permintaan maafnya, mungkin.

"Baiklah... Boleh aku bicara?" Tanya yoochun pelan

"Kau tahu jae, kami tidak bermaksud menyudutkanmu atau apapun itu. Kami hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa ayahmu itu adalah seorang kejam dan tega. Dia meninggalkan yunho dan ibunya" Jawab yoochun pelan

"Yaaa aku tahu, kemarin yunho sudah mengatakannya kepadaku. Aku minta maaf, aku sungguh tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku dan ibuku" Jawab jae pelan

"Jadi pengecut itu tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadamu? Cih... Dia pasti menutupi jejaknya" Jawabku kesal

"Yun... Mianhae... Dulu kata-kataku keterlaluan padamu" Jawab jae pelan

"Yun... Sudahlah, kau marah-marah seperti itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu" Jawab junsu bijak

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Memaafkannya? Never" Jawabku kesal

"Yunhooo..." Teriak junsu

"Wah-Wah ada bebek mengamuk" Kataku sambil bercanda

"Cepat cium jae dan katakan bahwa kau memaafkannya" Jawab junsu galak

"Mwo?!" Ucap jae kaget

"Apa?! Kenapa aku harus menciumnya?!" Pekikku kaget

"Cepatlah yun kau lakukan sebelum su-suku mengamuk lagi yun" Pinta yoochun

"Mwo?! Tapikan tidak harus pakai cium-cium segala" Jawabku pasrah

"Kau tahukan jika su-suku sudah mengamuk bagaimana" Jawab yoochunn pelan

"Haishh... Fine... Baiklah... Aku memaafkanmu jae" Ucapku pasrah

"Sekarang cium dia yun, cepatlah..." Seru junsu tidak sabar

Aku pun menghela nafas pelan dan perlahan-lahan mendekatkan diriku dengan jae. Perlahan tetapi pasti pun aku mendekatkan diriku dengannya dan mulai menciumnya lembut. Ciuman lembut dan tak menuntut untuk dibalas.

"Sudahkan... Lalu sekarang apa lagi?" Tanyaku pasrah

"Katakan sekarang apa yang kau butuhkan jae. Kami siap membantumu" Jawab junsu lembut

"Soal kim corp... Bantu aku... Kalau kau tidak membantuku maka aku akan dijodohkan" Jawab jae pelan

"Kau dijodohkan?" Tanya yoochun pelan

"Iaaaa aku dijodohkan. Aku tidak mau" Jawab jae pelan

"Apa?! DIJODOHKAN?!" Pekikku kaget

"Lebih baik aku tidur denganmu yun daripada aku harus dijodohkan" Jawab jae pelan

"Mianhae... Kalau soal kim corp aku tidak bisa membantumu." Jawabku pelan

"Wae yun wae... Kau mau apa?" Pinta jae memelas

"Aku tidak bisa. Biar bagaimanapun ayahmulah faktor penyebabnya. Kau pasti tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin memaafkannnya" Jawabku pelan

"Yun... Apa perlu aku tidur denganmu dulu baru kau membantuku?!" Jawabnya pasrah

"Jae tolong jangan seperti ini" Jawab junsu lemah

"Kita masih bisa memikirkan bagaimana jalan terbaiknya" Jawab yoochun pelan

"Selamat berpikir... Maaf aku tidak mampu membantumu" Jawabku lemah

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua, junsu yoochun?" Tanya jae pelan

"Baiklah... Kau jangan macam-macam. Kalau butuh bantuan, kami ada didepan" Jawab junsu lemah

Perlahan tetap pasti junsu dan yoochun pun keluar dari ruanganku. Tinggalah aku dan jae kini.

Tanpa kusadari jae pun mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku.

"Aku tahu kesalahan-kesalahanku sudah terlalu banyak. Aku juga tidak terlalu berharap bahwa kau akan memaafkanku. Tapi aku mohon padamu bantu aku" Pinta jae memelas

"Kalau aku membantumu, apa yang akan kudapatkan?" Tanyaku dingin

"Apapun yun apapun. Kau meminta apapun akan coba ku kabulkan" Jawab jae pasrah

"Termasuk hatimu dan tubuhmu kah?" Tanyaku dingin

"Yaaa apapun itu" Jawab jae pelan

Jae mencoba memelukku dan bersandar didadaku. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, sambil sesekali mengeratkan pelukkannya padaku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku.

.

.

Langit sore hari ini tidaklah mendung namun juga tidak tampak cerah. Mungkin kondisi nya cukup mengambarkan kondisi hatiku. Aku bingung disatu sisi tidak bisa ku bohongi aku masih mencintainya, masih ada rasa sayangku kepadanya. Namun disisi lain luka yang ditorehkan cukup menyakitiku, melukaiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan yun?" Tanya yoochun pelan menatapku

Aku seakan tersadar sambil memandang proposal kerja sama antara kim corp dan jung corp.

"Entahlah chun, banyak hal. Aku ingin memaafkannya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin dia melukaiku. Aku harus bagaimana?" Ucapku pelan

"Ikuti kata hatimu. Biarlah dia yang menuntunmu" Jawab yoochun bijak

"Aku tidak tahu chun. Semua terasa menyesakkan. Semakin aku memikirkannya, maka akan semakin terasa sulit" Jawabku lemah

"Bagaimana jika kau menenangkan dirimu dulu. Berlibur? Belibur berdua dengan jae" Tanya yoochun pelan

"Mwo?! Berlibur berdua? Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanyaku kaget

"Tentu bisa, akan kuusahakan untuk teman terbaikku" Jawab yoochun jahil

"Maksudku, bagaimana dengan kerjaanku dan bukan bagaimana dia dan aku bisa berlibur berduaan" Jawabku tanpa menyadari maksud yoochun

"Gampang yun, tinggal kau katakan bahwa kau akan berbulan madu dengannya. Aku yakin beberapa rapat dapat kau tunda" Jawab yoochun jahil

"Mwo?! Berbulan madu? Kau gila chun. Aku saja tidak tahu apa dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Atau bisa saja dia terpaksa melakukan semua ini." Tanyaku pelan

"Tinggal kau pastikan bahwa dia menyukaimu dan mencintaimu. Kau tentu tahu kan bagaimana caranya" Jawah yoochun jahil

"Memang bagaimana caranya?!" Tanyaku polos

Pletakk

Yoochun pun memukul kepalaku

"Haishhhh kau kenapa memukulku?!" Sewotku

"Kau itu bodoh, bloon atau polos sih sebenarnya. Tinggal kau pastikan, masa kau lupa caranya" Ucap yoochun kesal

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan memastikannya tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku pelan

"Kau ini. Tinggal kau panas-panasi saja dia" Jawab yoochun kesal

"Nanti kalau dia kepanasan bagaimana chun, bagaimana jika badannya yang mulus itu menjadi gosong, hitam begitu" Jawabku polos

"Haishhhh... Maksudku bukan memangang dia yunho pabooo" Jawab yoochun kesal

"Lalu apa maksudmu memanas-manasi dia chun kalau bukan memanganggnya" Tanyaku polos

"Kau buat dia cemburu yunhoku sayang" Jawab yoochun kesal

"Ah~ bilang kek dari tadi chun, tidak perlu memakai bahasa yang berbelit-belit" Jawabku pelan

"Haishh... Kau bodoh sekali yun untuk hal seperti ini, pantas saja jae dulu menolakmu" Jawab yoochun sebal

"Tidak, dan kali ini tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesonaku. Pesona seorang jung yunho" Jawabku sambil menyeringai.

Tak lama kemudian junsu dan jae pun masuk kedalam ruanganku, mereka terlihat bahagia sambil sesekali tertawa pelan

"Baby apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya yoochun pelan

"Anni hanya membicarakan masa lalu" Jawab junsu pelan

"Aku curiga kalian membicarakanku" Sewotku

"Nah itu kau tahu" Jawab junsu keceplosan

"Mwo?! Kalian membicarakanku?!" Tanyaku pura-pura marah

"Tidak, kami hanya membicarakan kau dulu terlihat tampan, yaa meskipun sekarang tetap terlihat tampan" Jawab jae pelan

"Diamlah aku tidak berbicara denganmu" Ketusku

Jae menghampiriku dan memelukku

"Cieeeeeeeeee... Cuat cuit... Pasangan baru nich" Goda junsu

Jae pun tersenyum mendengar godaan junsu dan aku hanya terdiam mendengarkannya.

'Aku berharap bahwa ini nyata. Sungguh berharap bahwa kau akan mencintaiku dan membalas perasaanku. Aku sungguh berharap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku lagi' Kataku dalam hati

Brak...

"Yunho chagiiiii..." Panggil seseorang

Junsu, yoochun, jae dan aku pun menoleh mendapati sosok wanita, yang mungkin dapat dikatakan glamour masuk kedalam ruanganku

"Ada apa eomma? Tumben kau datang" Ucapku pelan

"Kau tidak merindukan eomma chagi?" Tanya eommaku manja

"Eomma, aku bukanlah appa jadi eomma tidak perlu manja-manja seperti itu" Kataku sebal

"Haishhh kau itu, eomma kan hanya merindukanmu chagii" Jawabnya sebal

"Lalu katakan apa yang membawa eomma kemari?" Tanyaku pelan

"Upsss eomma tidak menyadari bahwa ada junsu dan yoochun juga diruanganmu. Annyeong... Tapi dia siapa?" Tanya eommaku penasaran

"Halo, aku kim jaejoong" Sapa jae ramah

"Kau terlihat seperti familiar... Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya eommaku penasaran

"Eomma dia adalah anak dari ayah kandungku. Tentu mukanya familiar" Jawabku tanpa beban

"Mwo?! Kau adalah anak dari sih keparat itu?! Haishhh bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanyanya kesal

"Sudahlah eomma, dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah menghamili eomma. Jadi kalaupun eomma mau menyalahkannya, percuma" Kataku masih tanpa beban

Tanpa menyadari bahwa aura eommaku berubah menjadi kelam. Tatapan membunuh selalu dilayangkan kepadanya. Jae pun mengeratkan pelukkannya kepadaku.

"Jadi sih keparat itu tidak pernah menyadarinya bahwa sudah menghamiliku?!" Tanya eomma marah

"Aku bisa mempertemukan kalian, jika anda mau" Ucap jae takut

Melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu membuatku jadi ingin bertanya

"Kau takut pada eommaku?" Bisikku pelan

"Tentu, kau tidak lihat tatapan membunuhnya itu. Rasanya seperti ingin menerkamku hidup-hidup" Bisik jae pelan

"Bagus pertemukanku dengan keparat itu agar aku bisa membunuhnya" Jawab eommaku marah

Jae pun menghela nafas perlahan

Dia tahu mungkin ini tidak akan mudah untuknya.

Aku pun menghela nafas. 'Selamat datang jae diduniaku' Kataku pelan

"Oiyaaa jae mulai hari ini kau tinggalah denganku" Ucapku pelan

"Mwo?! Untuk apa?!" Tanyanya pelan

"Kau tentu tau konsekuensi dari kata-katamu barusan"Ucapku sambil menyeringai

"Kata-kataku yang barusan itu kah?" Tanyanya memastikan

"Aku akan membantumu asal kau mau melakukannya. Kau mau kan 'menyerahkan' semuanya untukku" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan menyeringai

'Kita lihat saja jae, apa kau akan mampu menghadapi napsuku yang besar' Kataku dalam hati

TBC._.

Chap depannya NC yaaa ;;) hihihi

Gothiclolita89 : iaaa kan sebenernya jae sama yunho sodara, mereka kan satu 'sumbernya' ._.

Yunholic : Ayo jitak yunhonya, smangatt (?)

Kim anna : sebenernya unn, pas di word ku, tiap ada pergantian waktu dan tempat di aku ada tanda bacanya. Aku gak tahu begitu aku publish, tanda bacanya gak kebaca :(. Sippo hihihi gpp unn :) aku usahain yaaa makin baik :) thank you :).

Everadit : hello :) iaaa gomawo yaa :)

narayejae : Iaa kita liat yaa nanti kalo jae makin menderita, yunho masih ketus apa kagak :)

Exindira : iaaa memang diawal-diawal belum koq, tapi nanti pasti ada ;)

Maxy yunjae : hellow maxy ;;) aduh ff ku masi ancur sangat u.u iaaa yunho ngambek sama jae u.u ada alsannya koq, tenang aj ;) kan yunho sama jae satu 'sumbernya' cuma beda 'keluarnya' ._. jadi ayahnya sama cuma beda ibu gitu u.u

Makasih yaa yang udah review, ngefav sama ngefollow ffku, aku seneng :)

FFku ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna jadi, jika ada salah-salah kata mohon dimaafin yaaa :)

and also Silent reader, thanks yaa :)

makasih udah sempet-sempetin baca :)


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen chap 4...

Sesuai janjiku, chap ini ada nc nya. Nc mungkin jauh dari kata bagus atau sempurna, semoga suka. :)

Happy reading :)

-Jika mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan maka kau adalah kesalahan yang terindah dalam hidupku.- Jung Yunho

*Note all YUNHO POV

Chap sebelumnya...

'Kita lihat saja jae, apa kau akan mampu menghadapi napsuku yang besar' Kataku dalam hati

"Mwo?! Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu" Pekik junsu kaget

"Anni su-su aku tidak merencanakan apapun" Jawabku pelan

"Haduh... Haduh... Eomma pusing... Sebaiknya eomma pulang... Dan kau KIM JAEJOONG-SSHI ku harap kau menepati janjimu untuk mempertemukanku dengan si keparat itu" Jawab eomma jutek perlahan eomma keluar dari ruanganku sambil memijit kening kepalanya.

Jae pun hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil memperhatikan eommaku.

"Nah chun, kerjaanku untuk hari ini sudah bereskan?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Sudah tidak ada yun, semua sudah beres... Waee?" Ucap yoochun penasaran

"Aku mau melakukan 'tugas'ku yang lain dulu kalau begitu..." Jawabku sambil menujukkan smirk

Yoochun dan junsu pun menatapku dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-rencanakan-yunho

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, ayoo jaee" Jawabku sambil menarik tangan jae erat

.

.

"Uhhh yun appo... Kenapa kau menarik tanganku?" Ucap jae sambil kesakitan

"Aku takut kau akan kabur... Lagipula kau tentu tahu aku bukan orang yang suka lambat" Ucapku dingin

"Haishhh... Aku tidak akan kabur, aku janji... Lagipula kita akan kemana?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Apartemenku.. Wae? Kau takut?" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan smirk

"Anni... Aku tidak takut..." Jawabnya pelan

Tak lama kemudian mobil yang membawaku tiba. Segeralah aku mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Uhhh yun.. Pelan-pelan..." Ucapnya sambil menahan sakit akibat aku mendorongnya agak keras

"Diamlah... Dan kita lihat apa kau mampu untuk menahannya?" Ucapku sambil menyeringai

Lalu jae hanya menatapku seperti 'mati aku'

Sepanjang perjalanan kulihat jae sedang telepon seseorang, ayahnya mungkin. Tidak ingin menganggunya, segeralah aku memandang kearah luar jendela. Seketika keheningan melanda didalam mobil.

"Yun... Besok kita bertemu dengan ayahku. Aku sudah membuat janji dengannya" Ucap jae memecahkan keheningan setelah menelepon seseorang. Aku pun hanya menoleh dan menganggukkan kepala seraya memberitahu ummaku tentang hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba diapartemenku, jae hanya memandang kagum. Bagaimana dia tidak kagum, apartemenku meskipun sederhana tapi terlihat elegan, mewah dan perabotannya pun dapat dikatakan perabotan mewah karena memiliki kualitas yang bagus.

"Ini apartemenmu yun?" Tanyanya kagum

"Yaa... Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya bahwa seseorang yang sudah kau tolak itu punya apartemen serapi dan sebagus ini?" Tanyaku dingin

"Anni, apartemen ini indah sekali" Jawabnya kagum

Perlahan-lahan aku mendorong jae masuk kamarku.

"Nah jae, sebelum kita membicarakan proposalmu yang tidak bermutu itu, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu" Ucapku dingin

"Apa yun? Katakanlah" Ucapnya pelan

"Buka bajumu, sekarang" Ucapku dingin

"Mwo?! Waee?!" Tanyanya kaget

"Sudah cepat buka, atau kau mau kubatalkan kerja sama ini?" Tanyaku dingin

"Aishh... Arra.. Arra aku buka..." Jawabnya pasrah

"Bukalah secara perlahan" Ucapku dingin

Segeralah aku duduk diatas ranjang mengambil posisi yang membuatku nyaman sedangkan jae berdiri didepan ranjang sambil secara perlahan membuka bajunya.

Perlahan-lahan jae menanggalkan bajunya, menanggalkan celana hingga celana dalamnya. Aku pun menyaksikan acara buka-bukaan jae hanya mampu menelan ludahku.

Gulppp

'Kau menggoda sekali jae' Kataku dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak menggoda, bibir merah itu tampak mempesonaku. Leher dan bahu itu mulus tanpa noda seakan-akan memintaku untuk segera menandai bahwa jae adalah milikku. Dadanya dan kedua nipplenya yang agak busung itu seakan-akan menggodaku untuk segera menyusu kepadanya. Junior jae yang 'layu' karena belum kuberi rangsangan seakan-akan menggodaku untuk segera memasukki holenya.

Segeralah aku mendekatkan diriku kepadanya dan mencium bibirnya ganas, lumat dan menuntut. Bisa kurasakan bahwa bibirnya yang manis itu ikut dalam acara lumatanku.

Tak lama kemudian aku pun melepaskan ciumanku, karena kurasa dia membutuhkan oksigen.

"Nghhhhh yunnnn" Desahnya lembut saat tangan kiriku mulai meraba nipplenya sedangkan tangan kananku menggengam juniornya. Perlahan-lahan ciumanku turun dari bibirnya menuju leher dan bahunya. Membuat tanda-tanda merah keungu-unguan, menyatakan tanda kepemilikkanku.

"Yunnnnnnn... Ahhhhhh... Nghhhhhh" Desahnya lagi saat bibirku mulai bekerja membuat tanda, dan kedua tanganku saat mengerjai nipple dan juniornya.

"Jeballllll ahhh... Jangan menggoodaaakkkuu akhhhhhh" Desahnya lagi saat aku hanya mengelus-elus juniornya dan mengocoknya pelan.

Tak lama tubuh jae melemah. Bagaimana tidak lemah, aku menghajar titik-titik sensitif ditubuhnya dengan amat ganas. Dengan sigap segeralah aku mendekap tubuhnya.

"Kita keranjang, aku belum puas mengerjai tubuhmu" Ucapku lembut sambil menjilat telinganya

"Lakukannnnnn yunnnn nghhhhhh... Llakukaaaaannnnn apaaaaapunnnn nghhhh yanggggg kauuuu inginnnnnn kannnnnn... Ahhhhh" Desahnya lembut sekaligus pasrah

Bibirku kini tengah sibuk mengecup, menggigit leher dan bahunya untuk membuat tanda kepemilikkan, tanganku yang kiri terus mengerjai nipple jae sedangkan tanganku yang kanan mengelus-elus junior jae.

"Nghhhhhh yun... Yunniiieeeee ahhhhh..." Desahnya nikmat saat bibirku perlahan mengemut nipple kiri jae.

Mendengar desahannya seperti itu membuatku makin gencar mengemut nipplenya.

"Kauuuuu curangggg yunnnieeee ahhhhh bajumuuuuu masiiiii lengkappp ahhhhhh terussss yunn terusssss" Desahnya pasrah saat aku mengemut nipple jae sambil tangan kananku mengocok juniornya jae. Junior yang tadinya 'layu' kini tampak 'bangun'.

Aku yang masi asyikkk dengan mengemut nipple jae yang menggoda itu tanpa sadar justru jae malah membusungkan dadanya, agar mendekat kearah bibirku...

"Uhhhh yunnnn akuuuu tidakkkkk tahannnn ahhhhh" Desahnya

Entah mengapa mendengar desahannya malah memicu semangatku untuk mengerjainya.

"Kau tidak tahan mau apa?" Tanyaku sambil mengecup kedua nipplenya

"Akuuuuuu mauuuuuu keluarrrrrr... Yunnnnnnniiiiiiieeeee" Desahnya sambil mengambil nafas secara perlahan

Crottt

Keluarlah sperma jaee yang mengotori tanganku, segeralah aku mendekatkan jariku kepada mulutnya, perlahan jae mengemut-emut jariku seakan-akan tengah mengemut juniorku. Juniornya yang tadinya 'layu' sehabis klimaks perlahan 'bangkit'.

Melihat hal itu aku langsung meraup juniornya jae, mengemut dan menggitnya lembut.

"Yunnnnnnn... ahhh~ terussssss yunnn terusssss..." Desahnya nikmat.

Mendengar desahannya itu malah membangkitkan hasratku.

"Yunnnnn... Terusssss yunnn... Fassssssterrrrr ahhhhhhh~ uhhhhhhhh" Desahnya nikmat lagi saat aku masih mengemut juniornya, tangan kiriku memainkan twinsballnya sedangkan tangan kananku meremas dadanya sambil sesekali aku mencubit nipplenya

"Yunnnnnnn aku... Mau keluarrrrrr arghhhhhhhhh" Desahnya nikmat saat spermanya jae keluar lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Jae pun segera mengambil nafas secara perlahan.

"Kau curang kau masi berpakaian lengkap sedangkan aku sudah dua kali keluar" Ucapnya sambil cemberut

Aku pun menatapnya lembut

"Bukakan bajuku jae. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan" Bisikku lembut sambil mengecup telinganya

Segeralah aku mendudukkan jae diatas perutku. Kini jae berada diatasku. Tangan nakalnya kini meraih jasku mencoba membuka kancingnya. Saat kedua tangannya bekerja membuka bajuku, jae mengecup bibirku ganas. Ciuman yang menuntut, meskipun aku belum pernah berciuman namun aku tidak kewalahan. Justru kini tampak aku tengah mengabsen giginya jae.

Tangannya yang bekerja tadi, sudah berhasil membuka jas, kemeja, dan celanaku. Melihat aku kini tinggal celana dalam, jae pun menatap kagum pada tubuhku.

"Tubuhmu indah sekali. " Ucapnya kagum

"Kau bahkan belum melihat 'mainanmu' sayang" Bisikku lembut. Jae yang seolah terangsang langsung mengecup rahang, leher dan bahuku sambil membuat tanda aku adalah miliknya.

Dengan sengaja jae menggosokkan juniornya pada juniorku hingga menimbulkan desahan nikmat dari aku ataupun jae.

'Damn it! Baru digosokkan dengan juniornya saja sudah nikmat apalagi dengan holenya' Kataku dalam hati

Tangan nakalnya kini tengah berusaha membuka celana dalamku. Kini jae pun langsung melumat bibirku ganas seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"Uhhhhhhh... Yun... Aku ingin posisi 69... Ahhhhhh~" Desahnya nikmat saat dia menggosokkan juniornya kepada juniorku

"Lakukannnnnnnghhh" Desahku nikmat

Segeralah jae membalikkan badannya. Kini dihadapanku tampaklah junior serta pink hole yang menggodaku, aku pun mengerakkan tanganku menuju holenya.

Jae seakan tersadar akan gerakkanku malah membantuku dia secara perlahan membantu memasukkan tanganku kedalam holenya.

"Uhhhhh yunnnn~" Desisnya sakit

Aku hanya memandang holenya dengan tatapan nikmat

'Damn it! Baru jariku saja holenya sudah senikmat ini apalagi kalau juniorku yang masuk' Kataku dalam hati

Jae yang mencoba untuk mengusir rasa sakitnya, langsung mengemut juniorku. Dia langsung memasukkan juniorku yang besar itu kedalam mulutnya yang mungil. Aku yang terbuai dengan dengan hal itu, malah mengeluar-masukkan tanganku dengan kasar dan cepat. Jae yang sudah tidak tahan langsung melepas emutannya pada juniorku dan malah mendesah.

"Terussss yunnnn... Jangannnnn berentiiiii ahhhhhh~~~" Desahnya nikmat

Segeralah aku mengeluarkan jariku dari holenya. Perlahan aku membalikkan tubuh jae dan memangkunya seperti yang tadi.

Aku pun mengecup sambil menjilat telinganya. Tanpa aku sadari, justru jae langsung mengarahkan holenya agar segera dimasukkan juniorku. Segeralah aku memasukkan juniorku kedalam holenya.

"Yunnnnnnn nghhhhhhh pelannnnnn-pelannnnnnn... Ahhhhhh~" Desahnya sambil menahan sakit

"Nikmati sayang rasa sakitnya" Ucapku sambil mengecup telinganya.

Jlebbbbb

"Ahhhhhhh" Desahku nikmat bersamaan dengan erangan jae.

"Arghhhhhh" Erangan jae nikmat

Segeralah jae menggerakkan pinggulnya agar naik turun. Posisi ini seperti uke on the top. Ku biarkan saja jae yang mimpiin permainan kami.

"Yunnnnieeeeeeeee ahhhhh~~~ fassssssterrrrr" Desahnya nikmat saat aku membantunya menarik-ulurkan juniorku pada holenya agar tercipta gerakkan yang selaras

"Jaeeee... Nghhhhhh nikmattt ahhh~" Desahku nikmat

"Yunniiiieeeee nghhhhhhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Deeeeeppeeeerrrr ahhhhh" Desah jae nikmat

Melihat dada jae yang menganggur, segeralah aku mengemut nipplenya jae.

"Yunnnnnnnn... Aku mauuuuu doggy stylleeeee... Ahhhhhhh... Uhhhhhhh... Arghhhh... Terussss... Yunniiiieeee... Jangannnnnnnnn berentiiiii... Jangannnnnn" Desah jae nikmat

Menuruti permintaan jae, segeralah aku membalikkan keadaan. Tanpa melepaskan tautan diantara kami, segeralah aku membalik badannya... Jae pun mencoba meredam desahannya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Melihat punggung jae yang mulus, aku pun segera mengecupnya tanpa menghentikan hujamanku pada holenya. Hujaman yang kasar, liar, dan ganas.

"Mendesahlah jae... Akuuu tahuuuuu kau tidak tahannnnnn" Desahku sambil membisikkan lembut ditelinganya.

"Yunnnieeeeeee... Argghhhhh yunnnieeeeee... Deeperrrrrr yuunnnnieeeeee... Fasterrrrrr" Desahnya nikmat saat aku menghujam holenya dengan kasar, ganas. Entah mengapa setiap aku menghentakkan juniorku kepada holenya, langsung mengenai titik prostatnya.

"Yunnniiieeeee akuuu... Keluarrrrr ahhhh" Desahnya nikmat

"Aku belummmm jaeeee... Babyyyyy ahhhhh" Desahku nikmat

"Aku mau menatapmu yunnn arghhhh... Yunnnnn... Yunnnnnniiiiiiieeeeee... Ahhhhhhhh" Desahanya nikmat

Perlahan-lahan aku melepaskan tautannya diantara kami. Segeralah jae membalikkan badannya dan menatapku.

"Masukkan lagii yunn" Pinta jae

"As you wish..." Bisikku lembut

Segeralah aku memasukkan juniorku pada holenya dengan sekali hentakkan.

"Yunnnn arghhhhh..." Desahnya nikmat

Dapatlah aku melihat ekspresi nikmat dari jae, melihatnya seperti itu membuatku justru makin napsu.

"Aku tidak akan lembut jae. Nikmatilah" Ucapku lembut

Hujamanku pun pada holenya bergerak kasar, dan ganas.

"Terusssssss yunnnn iniiiii nikmatttt... Jangannnn lembutttt... Yuniiieeeeeeee arggghhhhhh... fasterrrrr yunnnn... Deeppeerrrrrrrr arghhhhh" Desahnya nikmat.

"Jaeeeeeee arghhhhhhhhh... Aku keluarrrrr..." Desahku nikmatt

Crottt

Spermaku merembes keluar dari holenya. Dapat kulihat holenya tidak mampu menampung spermaku.

Segeralah aku berbaring disampingnya, jae pun mengambil posisi didadaku.

"Yunnie jangan dikeluarkan yaaa... Aku suka saat 'dia' berada 'didalam'ku" Ucap jae lembut

"Kau suka?" Tanyaku kaget

"Sukaa... Lagipula 'dia' belum pernah bersarangkan 'ditempat'ku bukan?" Ucap jae lembut

"Memang... Kalau kau suka, kita bisa melakukan setiap hari kalau perlu" Jawabku pelan

"Benarkah? Boleh? Aku mau kalau begitu..." Ucapnya lembut

"Boleh koq... Apapun untukmu..." Jawabku lembut sambil mengecup kening jae

'Mungkin aku masih mencintaimu jae.. Sungguh.. Jangan kecewakan aku' Kataku dalam hati

"Yunniee..." Panggilnya lembut

"Apa? Hmmmm" Tanyaku lembut

"Kau tidak menggunakan kondom kan?" Ucapnya lembut

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Baguslah, kuharap semoga jung junior segera lahir dan aku tidak sabar untuk menimangnya" Ucapnya lembut

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Kurasa kalau kita sering melakukannya. Aku akan hamil. Kalau aku hamil, berarti jung junior akan lahir. Apa kau bahagia?" Ucapnya penasaran

"Tentu saja... Aku bahagia... Ku harap itu menjadi kenyataan" Jawabku lembut

Jae pun langsung menautkan jari-jarinya kesela jari-jariku sambil tiduran didadaku. Dia tersenyum.

'Ternyata aku masi mencintaimu jae...' Kataku dalam hati sambil mengecup keningnya

Segeralah jae memelukku sambil memejamkan mata

.

.

Sesuai janjinya padaku dan eomma, dia pun mempertemukanku dengan appanya. Saat ini dia dan appanya tengah berada direstoran yang cukup ramai, mungkin disebabkan saat istirahat jam kantor.

"Permisi" Ucap eommaku sinis

Kukira ayahnya jae seperti ayahku yang berpenampilan rapi, dan seperti pria terhormat. Nyatanya ayah jae hanyalah seorang pria biasa dengan tampang yang cukup ramah dan bersahaja. Tidak terlihat dia seperti pria yang gemar tidur dengan wanita manapun.

'Jadi kau yang sudah membuangku, ahjussi' Kataku dalam hati

Suasana diam hening, tak lama setelah aku dan eomma datang.

"Eomma aku pergi saja. Banyak hal yang perlu kukerjakan bersama jae" Ucapku pelan

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh pergi dari sini" Ucap eomma tegas dan marah

Baru kali ini kulihat eomma semarah ini, biasanya eomma tidak akan semarah ini sebesar apapun kesalahan yang kubuat.

"Jadi anda berdua mau bertemu denganku?" Tanyanya ramah

"Cih... Kau tidak usah sok ramah" Ucap eommaku marah

"Kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu, ada masalah denganku?" Tanyanya masi ramah

"Kau ingat aku? Kurasa harusnya kau tahu kesalahanmu" Ucap eomma marah

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Kau lupa? Baiklah ku beritahu, aku adalah gadis yang kau tiduri lalu setelah itu kau tinggal pergi. Kau puas?" Ucap eommaku marah

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sadar saat itu" Ucapnya lembut

"Cih, segampang itu kau ucapkan maaf? Kau tahu anakmu kini ada didepanmu" Ucap eommaku marah sambil menunjuk kearahku

"Eomma appaku hanyalah appa jung dan bukannya ahjussi ini" Ucapku pelan

Aku tahu kata-kataku mungkin melukainya.

"Kau... Anakku?" Tanyanya penasaran padaku

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya anda salah orang. Appaku adalah appa jung dan sampai kapanpun appaku tetap appa jung" Ucapku tegas

Eomma tahu, jika aku sudah berkata tegas maka tidak ada yang mampu membantahnya.

Keadaan pun mendadak hening, eomma menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kumengerti . Ayahnya jae menatapku dengan tatapan kaget sedangkan jae melihatku dengan tatapan ibanya.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, mencoba menguatkan diri bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang lemah dan aku harus kuat.

"Jika tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi denganku dan yunnie, sebaiknya kami pergi dari sini" Ucap jae pelan memecahkan keheningan

Segeralah jae menarik tanganku untuk pergi dari sini.

Kami pun berjalan ke tengah hiruk pikuk kota seoul. Kota yang memiliki sejuta kenangan untukku. Kenangan pahit yang selalu menghantuiku dan kenangan manis yang sudah kulupakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini." Ucapku dingin

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, kau hanya diam sedari tadi." Ucapnya masi khawatir

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sia-sia kau khawatir denganku. Lagipula kau tidak perlu memakai topeng seperti itu, membuatku muak" Ucapku dingin.

Aku sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu agar jae marah kepadaku. Jae pun segera membalik tubuhnya hingga kami saling berhadapan. Jae langsung mencium bibirku di tengah kota. Dia mencium bibirku lembut dan terasa manis.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan caraku. Jadi, biarkan aku bersamamu" Ucap jae lembut

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu" Ucapku pelan

"Biar bagaimanapun aku sudah memutuskannya, terserah kau mau menerimanya atau tidak" Ucapnya lembut

Dia pun langsung merangkul lenganku mesra.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu kau kuberi 'vitamin' dulu?" Tanyanya khawatir

"Tidak perlu, sungguh. Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja" Ucapku lemah tanpa mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya

Aku lemah bukan karena kelelahan aktivitas kami semalam tapi karena kejadian yang baru kualami.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana? Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun yang kau mau dan kau tidak boleh pergi kekantor" Ucapnya pelan

"Baiklah, terserah padamu kau ingin kemana?" Tanyaku pelan

"Aku? Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan saja? Tapi aku belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya jadi, anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita" Ucapnya lembut

"Terserah padamu, sekarang intinya kita mau pergi kemana?" Tanyaku pelan

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai sepertinya menyenangkan" Ucapnya lembut

"Ayoo kita berangkat" Ucapku pelan

Jae pun segera menarik tanganku lembut agar kami segera menuju pantai.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam sedangkan jae dia hanya memandang kearah luar jendela. Tanpa kusadari sedari tadi jari kami bertautan tanpa ada yang mencoba untuk melepaskannya. Begitu kami tiba di pantai, jae menarik tanganku lembut.

"Woah yunnie indah sekali" Ucapnya kagum

"Hmmm yaaa indah" Ucapku pelan

'Kau bahkan lebih indah dari pemandangan ini' Kataku dalam hati

Segeralah kami duduk diatas pasir-pasir yang hakus itu.

"Kau tahu yun apa impianku dari dulu?" Tanyanya lembut

"Aku tidak tahu, memangnya apa?" Jawabku pelan

"Pergi kepantai menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang kucintai" Ucapnya lembut

"Owwww baguslah" Ucapku pelan

Jae pun menatapku perlahan

"Dan kau tahu kenapa dulu aku menolakmu?" Tanyanya pelan

"Tidak... Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran

Dapat kurasakan rahangku mengeras saat dia mengatakan tentang insiden penolakkannya padaku.

"Karena aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku" Ucapnya pelan

"Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai mempermalukanku" Ucapku marah

"Entahlah saat itu hanya kata-kata itu yang ada dipikiranku. Tapi sekarang aku yakin pada perasaanku" Ucapnya pelan

"Lalu? Sekarang apa?" Ucapku marah

"Aku menginginkanmu, aku mencintaimu. Sewaktu kau marah dan membuang proposalku, kau seakan-akan tengah cemburu padaku" Ucapnya lembut

"Mwo?! Cemburu?!" Ucapku kaget

"Lalu saat kau meminta tidur denganku sebenarnya aku tidak ingin karena aku belum tahu apa kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak. Namun saat eommamu datang dan marah kepadaku, kau disitu tampak seolah melindungiku. Disitulah aku merasa bahwa kau masih mencintaiku" Ucapnya lembut

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanyaku kaget

"Karena kau tampak seperti tengah melindungi seseorang yang kau mencintai" Ucapnya yakin

"Yakin sekali kau ini" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan tidak percaya

"Tentu saja... Benarkan kau masih mencintaiku" Ucap jae pelan saat ini kami bertatapan muka

Jae pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leherku.

Aku hanya diam sambil memandang wajahnya.

"Aku milikmu seutuhnya. Tubuhku, hatiku, semuanya adalah milikmu" Ucapnya yakin

Perlahan-lahan jae pun menutup matanya saat aku mendekat untuk mencium bibirnya lembut.

Ciuman yang tak menuntut, ini hanya sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Perlahan aku pun melepaskan ciumanku dan memandang wajahnya.

"Miliki aku yun" Ucapnya yakin

Perlahan jae pun mengarahkan tanganku ke dadanya.

"Tapi tidak disini" Bisikku lembut sambil mengecup telingaku lembut.

TBC._.

Jae nya kenapa jadi pervert bngt yaa, aku gak tau hanya ini dibayanganku (?) saat aku nulis.

Ini nc buatan pertamaku, gimana? Aneh yaa? Ancur yaaa? Maaf yaaa, kalo nc nya gak sehot dan sebagus buatan yang lain.

Ffku ini masi banyak kekurangan, jadi kalo ada salah-salah kata atau ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan mohon dimaafkan.

Aku tahu mungkin ffku ini agak sedikit berbeda dengan ff-ff dari author yang lain dan ffku mungkin masih jauh dari kata bagus, tapi aku terus belajar untuk jadi yang baik. :)

makasih lho yaa yg udah review ff abal-abalku ini :)

Balasan review :

Kim Anna : yunho kapan gak mesum unn hihihi

Yunholic : emang yunho gitu hahaha... ini nc nya maaf yaa kalo aneh ._.

Exindira : Thank you yaa :)

Maxyunjae : iaa yunho itu sayang ma jae u,u jae kan 'kuat' ;;) tenang saja (?) hihihi moga" suka yaa maaf aneh nc nya ._. i love you maxy muachhhh

Guest : iaaa entar dijelasin koq kenapanya :) ayah jae jahat yaa untung gak nurun kek jae sama yunho cuma nurun pervertnya (?)

Yunjae heart : bukan angst, mianhae ^^v

yunjaeje : mereka sebenarnya saling cinta koq, nanti disini dijelasin hehehe ^^

Guest : iaa emaknya yunho gak suka sama jae gara" bapaknya

yunjae heart : yups chapter ini nc, maaf yaa nc nya aneh ._.

Guest : makasih yaa ^^ aku tahu ffku masi abal-abal masi banyak kekurangan, aku masih butuh banyak belajar.

Yunjae heart : masih kecepatan? :o okay nanti ku perbaiki ^^ masalahnya aku kadang-kadang bingung merangkai kata-katanya gitu hehehe. aku inggris sukanya ff moonlite :) kenapa?

Guest : iaaa begitu._. mereka kan dari satu "sumber" yang sama jadi mereka saudara. Yunho kan kakaknya secara emaknya di "gituin" duluan ._.

buat yang ngefav sama ngefollow makasih yaaa :**

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen chap 5...

-Kuharap kebahagian ini akan selamanya meskipun aku tahu bahwa tidak pernah ada kata selamanya- Jung Yunho

*Note all YUNHO pov

"Tapi tidak disini" Bisikku lembut sambil mengecup telingaku lembut.

Segeralah aku bangkit berdiri setelah melepaskan tanganku dari holenya.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu lagipula tempat ini tidak aman" Ucapnya sambil cemberut

"Kau ini, sepertinya tidak sabar yaa saat aku menumbruk holemu dengan ganas" Bisikku pada telinganya

Jae pun hanya bersemu merah saat aku berkata seperti itu.

Segeralah kami melangkah pergi menuju sebuah vila yang tak jauh dari pantai tersebut.

.

.

Begitu kami tiba disana, datanglah seorang pria menghampiri kami. Reflek Jae merangkul lenganku mesra.

"Tuan yunho kau sudah datang?" Tanya pria itu ramah

"Aku datang, bagaimana keadaan disini baik-baik sajakah?" Tanyaku ramah

"Baik-baik saja tuan, semuanya" Ucanya ramah

Kami pun saling tersenyum sambil aku terus menanyakan keadaan disekitar sini. Saat sedang asyik kami sedang ayik mengobrol, tanpa kusadari ada seseorang yang berteriak padaku

"Yunho oppa" Teriaknya

Segeralah aku menoleh dan mendapati sesosok gadis yang tampak manis dan cantik. Jae yang segera menyadari hal tersebut malah mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Kau sudah datang yunho oppa" Ucap gadis itu ramah

"Ahra yaa, kau apa kabar? Kau tampak manis sekarang, berbeda dengan dulu" Ucapku ramah

"Baik oppa, kukira oppa tidak akan datang kesini lagi. Aku kan manis hanya untukmu oppa" Ucapnya malu-malu

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarkan, sedangkan jae dapat kurasakan dia kini merangkulku posesif

"Tapi oppa, siapa yang bersama denganmu itu?" Tanya ahra penasaran

"Ahra, kenalkan ini jae. Nah jae ini ahra. Ahra sudah seperti adikku sendiri" Ucapku seraya mengenalkan jae dengan ahra

"Jae..." Ucap jae dingin

"Ahra..." Ucapnya dingin

Dapat kurasakan dari nada jae ataupun ahra ada nada tidak suka dari masing-masing mereka saat berjabat tangan

"Ahra, jae ini adalah..." Ucapku lembut

Saat aku ingin mengatakan jae adalah kekasihku ahra memotongnya...

"Aku tahu oppa, dia hanya temanmu kan. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya" Ucap ahra menggodaku

"Dan kau tidak perlu menggodanya ahra-sshi" Ucap jae cemburu

"Kau itu hanya temannya yunho oppa, jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu" Ucap ahra sinis

"Kau..." Ujar jae geram

"Sudah-sudah ahra jae aku perlu 'istirahat' bersama jae. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" Ucap yunho pelan

Aku dan jae segera memasukki vila sedangkan ahra dengan ayahnya hanya menatap kepergian kami

.

.

"Yun aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekatnya" Ucap jae masih kesal

"Dia sudah seperti adikku jae, mengertilah" Ucapku lembut

"Tapi dia menggodamu" Ucap jae masih kesal

"Sudah-sudah kita kesini untuk 'itu' bukan?" Ucapku seraya menggodanya

"Tapi yun sebelum itu, bagaimana dengan kim corp?" Tanya jae harap-harap

"Aku bisa saja membantumu tapi seperti yang kau tahu, aku harus menghancurkan kim corp" Ucapku kembali dingin

"Lalu kau akan bagaimana?" Tanya jae penasaran

"Begitu aku membantu kim corp, kita menikah" Ucapku lembut kembali

"Menikah? Kita? Tapi bukankah kita saudara?" Ucapnya bahagia

"Kau mau kita menantang bahaya untuk hal ini?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Yun..." Ucapnya ragu

"Kalau kau ragu sebaiknya kau kembali ke appamu dan mengatakan 'appa aku siap untuk dijodohkan' kau mau seperti itu?" Tanyaku kesal

"Tidak yun.. Aku tidak mau" Ucapnya yakin

"Kalau begitu kau siap atau tidak?" Tanyaku memastikan

"Aku mencintaimu, jika itu yang menurutmu terbaik maka lakukan" Ucapnya lembut

"Baiklah..." Ucapku sambil menjilat telinganya

Segeralah aku menelepon yoochun untuk membantu kim corp .

Jae yang melihat aku menelepon yoochun segera memelukku dari belakang. Setelah selesai menelepon, segeralah aku menaruh telpon dimeja dan jae masih asyik memelukku dari belakang.

"Yunnie... Kapan kau akan memilikiku?" Tanyanya menggodaku

Aku pun segera membalikkan badanku dan menghadapnya

"Kau tidak sabar? Hmmmm" Bisikku sambil menjilat telinganya

"Yunnnnn... Ahhh... Jangannnn menggodakuuuu... Ahhhh" Desahnya lembut saat tangan nakalku menyelusup kedalam celana dan mengelus juniornya.

Segeralah jae mendorong tubuhku untuk menjauh sesaat.

"Yunnie, aku ingin kita melakukannya dengan sesuatu berbeda" Ucapnya menggodaku

"Berbeda bagaimana?" Tanyaku penasaran

Jae pun segera menarik tanganku menuju kamar.

"Kau tiduranlah diranjang yunnie" Ucapnya masi menggodaku

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanyaku penasaran sambil menyaksikan 'acara'nya.

Tanpa aba-aba segeralah jae membuka seluruh bajunya dan menghampiriku. Kali ini dia langsung menurunkan celanaku dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat

"Benda ini sangat mengangguku" Ucapnya nakal saat melemparkan celana dalamku

" Kau mau apaaa... Nghhhhh" Tanyaku sambil berusaha meredam desahanku

Tanpa aba-aba jae mengemut juniorku yang besar itu, dia mengemut tampak seperti mengemut lolipop.

"Nghhhhhh jae ahhhh... Apaaaaa yanggg kauuu lakukannnnn..." Tanyaku disela-sela desahanku

Ahommmmm

Jae mengemut juniorku sambil sesekali memainkan twinsballku.

"Jaee... Arghhhh" Desisku saat jae dengan sengaja mengigit ujung juniorku.

Jae terus saja mengecup dan mengigit juniorku.

"Lepaskan jae... Arghhhh" Desahku.

Jae yang merasa aku akan segera keluar karena juniorku tengah membesar dalam mulutnya, segera melepaskan juniorku dan memasukkan kedalam holenya.

"Arghhhh yunnnn" Desisnya sakit saat juniorku menerobos masuk kedalam holenya yang kecil, sempit dan nikmat itu.

Crottt

Keluarlah spermaku yang merembes disela-sela pahanya.

"Kau nakal sayang" Bisikku, kini jae tengah duduk diatasku dengan juniorku yang masih berada didalam holenya

"Kau sukakan jika aku 'nakal' kepadamu. Anggap saja ini balasan kepadaku karena sudah menolakmu dulu" Bisiknya pada telingaku

"Suka, Kau seperti bitch" Ucapku menggoda sambil menggerakkan juniorku pada holenya.

"Ahhhhh... Yunnnnn... Ahhh..." Desahnya nikmat saat aku menghujam holenya dengan gerakkan cepat. Tanpa aba-aba pula, jae menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Arghhhhh yunnn... Ahhhh... Sentuhhh diaaaa yunnn..." Desahnya lembut saat tangan kanannya mengarahkanku untuk menyentuh nipplenya dan tangan kirinya menyentuh juniornya.

Segeralah aku menyentuh nipplenya menggoda, dan tangan kananku mengelus sambik sesekali mengocok juniornya.

"Yunnnnn ahhhhh... Kauuuuuuu hebatttttt... Ahhhhhh" Desahnya nikmat saat aku menghajar nipple, junior serta holenya secara bersamaan

"Kauuuuu sukaaa sayanggg arghhh" Desahku saat aku menggerakkan juniorku dengan kasar

"Arghhhh.. Yunnieeeeee arghhhh..." Desah jae nikmat. Aku pun segera melepaskan junior serta nipplenya dan memfokuskan pada hujaman holenya.

Tanpa kusadari, aku pun segera membalikkan keadaan, kini jae berada dibawahku dengan kaki yang merentang membuat huruf M. Tangannya kini mengenggam sprei erat saat aku menghujam holenya dengan cepat, kasar, dan ganas.

"Yunnnnn arghhhh yunnn... Deeeppppperrrrrr ahhhh... Fasterrrrrrrrrr yunnnniiiieeee" Desahnya nikmatt

"Iniiiiiiii nikmatttt jaeeeeee arghhhhh" Desahku nikmat

Segeralah aku merendahkan badanku agar mudah menciumnya. Ciuman yang saling melumat satu sama lain. Perlahan jae pun segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya padaku.

"Mmmmmmmcccccckkkkkppppp" Desahnya disela-seka ciuman kami.

Tanpa menghentikan hujamanku pada holenya perlahan aku bangkit berdiri. Segeralah aku mengangkat jae. Kini posisinya aku tengah berdiri diatas ranjang sambil mengendong jae.

"Yunnnnnnnn ahhhh... Yunnnnn" Desahnya nikmat

"Kauuuuuuu sukakannnn uhhhh..." Desahku disela-sela tanyaku

"Sukaaaaaaaaaa arghhhh yunnieeeeee... Fassttterrrrr..." Desahnya nikmat saat aku menghujam holenya dengan cepat dan kasar

Perlahan jae pun menaruh kepalanya dipundakku, hingga menunjukkan lehernya yang penuh dengan tanda yang kubuat kemarin.

Tak ingin menyia-yiakan kesempatan segeralah aku mengecup dan mengigit lehernya hingga menimbulkan tanda merah dan keunguan untuk menambah koleksi dilehernya.

"Yunniiieeeeee arghhhh terusss yunnnnnn" Desahnya nikmat

Aku terus mengecup, dan menggigit lehernya sedangkan jae terus mengerang kenikmatan. Hujamanku pada holenya pun terus berlangsung dengan kasar dan cepat.

"Yunnieeeeee aku... Arghhhhhh keluar... Ahhhh" Ucapnya pelan. Segeralah jae mengambil nafas secara perlahan dan aku menghentikan perlahan hujaman pada holenya agar dia mengambil nafas.

Jae pun perlahan turun dari gendonganku dan segera menunging.

"Masukkan lagi yun.. Aku tahu kau belum keluar" Ucapnya menggodaku

Kini didepanku tampaklah pinky hole yang menggodaku.

"Kau menggodaku lagi, sayang" Bisikku seraya menurunkan badanku

Kini aku bertumpu pada kedua lututku.

Segeralah aku mengecup telingga dan punggungnya, sambil memasukkan juniorku pada holenya.

"Arghhhhh yunnnn" Desisnya sakit saat menghentakkan juniorku pada holenya

Perlahan-lahan aku menghujam holenya jae dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Yunniiiiieeeeee ahhhh... Uhhhhhh... Fasssssterrrrr... Jangannnnn mengggooodaaakuu... Ahhhhh" Desahnya nikmat saat lidahku kini bekerja mengecup lehernya, sedangkan kedua tanganku bekerja pada nipple serta juniornya

Segeralah aku mempercepat hujamanku pada holenya.

"Yunnnnn arghhhh arghhhh..." Desahnya nikmat

"Jaeeeee... Ahhhhh... Holeeeeeeeemuuu hangatttt" Bisikku di sela-sela desahkan

"Terusssss yunnnn ahhhhhh" Desah jae nikmat

"Jaeeee ahhhh aku... Mau keluarrrrr arghhhh" Eranganku

Crottt

Segeralah aku keluar sambil aku mengigit bahu jae.

'Damn it! Ini adalah yang klimaks yang ternikmat yang pernah ku alami' Kataku dalam hati. Perlahan-lahan aku membaringkan tubuhku disamping jae. Segeralah jae menaruh kepalanya didadaku dan memelukku.

"Yunnie, kau tidak menggunakan kondom lagi kan?" Tanyanya lembut

"Tidak sayang..." Ucapku sambil mengecupnya kening

"Yunnie... Yunnie kau bahagia?" Tanyanya mesra

"Bahagia? Aku baru bahagia jika sudah menghancurkan kim corp dengan tanganku" Ucapku pelan

"Kenapa kau mau menghancurkan perusahaanku yunnie?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Kau tahu gara-gara appamu, aku sempat tidak diakui oleh appa jung. Aku tidak bisa menikmati masa kecilku dengan bahagia, sedari kecil aku selalu dihadapkan masalah perusahaan. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana hangatnya sebuah keluarga" Ucapku pelan

Jae pun langsung menatapku dengan tatapan sedih

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih seperti itu. Ini adalah kesalahan orang tua kita" Ucapnya sambil mengecup pipiku.

Tanpa kusadari tangan nakalnya masuk kedalam selimut dan mengelus juniorku.

"Ahhhhh jaeeeee... Apppaaaaa yangggg kauuuuu lakukaaannnn ahhhhh" Desahku nikmat saat tangan nakalnya mengelus juniorku.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya lagi?" Pintanya manja

"Kau mau?" Tanyaku terengah-engah saat jae berhenti mengelus juniorku.

Jae hanya menatapku dengan tatapan polos dan lugunya.

"Aku mau yunnie..." Ucapnya sambil memelukku dan menenggelamkan kepalamya didadaku.

Dan kami kembali melakukannya hingga keesookan harinya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku seolah melakukan apa yang yoochun katakan padaku.

Aku, jae dan ahra berjalan bersama-sama didaerah dekat pantai.

Kami bertiga tertawa sambil sesekali bercanda. Masih dapat kurasakan kecanggungan antara jae dengan ahra, karena mereka berdua mencoba menarik perhatianku. Entah mengapa setiap mereka memperebutkan sesuatu, mereka terlihat manis dan tampak masih seperti anak sekolahan.

"Ini milikku... wekkk" Ucap jae menjulurkan lidahnya didekat ahra sambil mengambil barang yang ada digengaman ahra

"Ini milikku oppa jelek" Ucap ahra tidak terima barangnya direbut, langsung saja merebut barangnya

"Milikku..." Ucap jae tidak mau mengalah

"Milikku..." Ucap ahra yang masih kekeh tidak mau mengalah

aku yang sedari memperhatikan mereka berdua, mereka terlihat lucu dan sedikit mesra. Bukannya aku ingin cemburu, namun sungguh jika aku bukanlah orang yang dicintai jae dan ahra maka mereka terlihat cocok. Cocok dalam artian untuk menjadi teman dan mungkin saudara. Mengingat kata saudara, bukankah aku dan jae saudara tapi sungguh aku tidak ingin menjadi saudara. Bisakah ku minta pada ahra menggantikan posisiku sebagai saudara sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan umma appaku dan appa jae.

"Yunnie barangku dimabil oleh ahra bonrks barbie" Ucap jae mengadu padaku sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

'Shitt! kau menggodaku baby!' Kataku dalam hati

"Memangnya barang apa lagi yang kalian perebutkan? Tadi bukankah sudah celana baju untukku dan sekarang apalagi?" Tanyaku tenang tanpa mau memikirkan apapun

"Tentu saja celana dalammu yunnie" Ucap jae malu-malu

"HA?!" Ucapku dengan muka terbengong

"Yunho oppa... lihatlah aku membawa beberapa celana dalam untuk oppa pakai ketika dipantai" Ucap ahra malu-malu seraya menyerahkan beberapa potong celana

"Kalian... kenapa harus celana dalam? kenapa tidak boxer?!" Ucapku kaget dan pasrah menerima beberapa potong celana dalam yang diberikan ahra

Sungguh rasanya aku ingin menceburkan diri ke laut, jadi sedari tadi mereka berebut celana dalam untukku di toko. Untung toko ini masih belum begitu ramai dikunjungi, bagaimana jika dikunjungi oleh banyak orang dan melihat mereka merebutkan celana dalam untukku.

"Yunho oppa harus memakainya saat berada dipantai, oppa pasti terlihat sexy, menggoda dan hot" Ucap ahra malu-malu

"Tidak boleh... Yunnie harus memakainya saat hanya berdua denganku" ucap jae tidak terima

"Dipantai yunho oppa, biar semua orang melihat betapa sexy nya yunho oppa" Ucap ahra sambil membayangankan aku mengenakannya

"Tidak boleh, pokoknya tidak boleh. Aku tidak rela jika yunnie dilihat oleh banyak orang" Ucap jae tidak rela

"Apa oppa memakainya sekarang saja yaa? ayolahh oppa" Pinta ahra manja tanpa mengindahkan kalimat jae

"HA?! Kalian ini..." Ucapku pasrah sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Ayolah oppa... Apa perlu kubantu?" Ucap ahra malu-malu

"Tidak boleh... Yunnieeeee" Teriak jae kesal

"Mengapa kau melarangnya? Kau cemburu yaaa jae oppa karena aku lebih memilihkan untuk yunho oppa" Ucap ahra jahil menggoda jae

"Yaaaa! kau gila?! Aku cemburu padamu karena hal itu? Yang benar saja boneka barbie" Ucap jae kesal

"Akui saja jae oppa. Aku tahu jae oppa menyukaikukan sedari pertama kita bertemu. Kulihat oppa malu-malu koq denganku" Ucap ahra jahil

"Aku menyukaimu? Kau adalah orang tergila yang pernah kutemui. Aku tidak menyukaimu boneka barbie" Ucap jae kesal

"Jae oppa kau so sweet sekali memanggilku boneka barbie. Aku memang manis koq oppa seperti barbie tapi maaf oppa. AKu hanya menyukai yunho oppa sedari dulu" Ucap ahra jujur

"Kau..." Ujar jae kesal

"Sudah-sudah aku lapar sedari tadi berjalan-jalan, aku mau makan. kalian mau ikut?" Ucapku melerai pertengakaran mereka

"Ayoo yunho oppa"

"Ayoo yunnie"

Ucap mereka berbarengan dan bersamaan. Entah mengapa disaat-saat seperti ini, aku merasa seperti kehangatan. Hangatnya memiliki sebuah ikatan keluarga seperti ini, bisa bercanda riang antara yang satu dengan yang lain.

Jae dan ahra seolah tidak mau saling mengalah, mereka sama-sama mengenggam tanganku.

Kami berjalan-jalan hingga malam hari

"Yunho oppa kita makan yukk, disana" Ucap ahra ramah sambil menunjuk suatu kedai yang cukup ramai

"Kedai itu ahra?" Tanyaku memastikan

"Kau ingat oppa, kedai itu kedai yang biasa kita makan jika oppa tengah berlibur." Ucap ahra menggoda

"Dan kau tidak perlu menggodanya ahra-sshi" Ujar jae kesal

"Maaf iaaa oppa jae, aku tidak tertarik menggodamu" Ucap ahra kesal

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan boneka barbie berjalan sepertimu" Ujar jae kesal

"Sudahlah, ayoo kita makan" Ujarku melerai.

Segeralah aku melepaskan gengaman tangan mereka secara perlahan dan meninggalkan mereka sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju kedai tersebut. Mereka yang menyadari aku pergi meninggalkan mereka, segeralah menyusulku.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku oppa?" Ucap ahra terengah-engah

"Yunnie kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya jae terengah-engah

Mereka pun menanyakan hal yang sama dan berbarengan.

"Kalian sudah selesai berantemnya?" Tanyaku pelan

"Kami tidak berantem, iaaa kann oppa jae" Ucap ahra pura-pura manis

"Iaaa koq yunnie" Ucap jae sama, pura-pura

"Dan kalian sebaiknya tidak usah pura-pura" Ucapku kesal

Jae yang menyadari auraku berubah, langsung memelukku

"Tidak yunnie... Percaya padaku" Bisiknya lembut

"Jae oppa tidak usah memeluk yunho oppaku seperti itu" Ucap ahra tidak suka

"Sudahlah ayoo kita makan, aku sudah memesan makanan selagi kalian bertengkar tadi. "Ucapku pelan

Dan kami pun makan dalam keadaan hening, karena aku tidak menyukai jika ada keributan saat makan. Saat makan hanya yang bersuara adalah suara dentingan sendok, pisau dan garpu saja. Jika ada yang berbicara maka dapat kupastikan, aku segera melenggang pergi.

Begitu kami selesai makan, jae pun meminta ijin untuk ketoilet sebentar.

"Ahra yaaa, ada yang mau kukatakan padamu" Ucapku serius saat jae tidak ada disini

"Aku tahu oppa, aku mau koq" Ucap ahra malu-malu

"He?! Kau mau apa?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Aku tahu oppa, oppa mau mengatakan bahwa oppa mencintaiku bukan?" Ujar ahra yakin

"Bukan itu ahra. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku sudah punya kekasih" Ujarku pasti

"Siapa dia oppa?" Tanya ahra sedih

Dapat kulihat gurat-gurat kesedihan dari wajah ahra

"Dia baik ahra, meskipun dulu aku sempat ditolaknya. Kau mengenalnya ahra" Ujarku pelan

"Siapa oppa? Aku tidak tahu" Ucapnya sedih

"Jae, ahra. Aku kekasihnya jae" Ucapku pelan. Saat aku mengatakan aku kekasih dari jaejoong, dapat kurasakan jae memelukku.

"Yunnie..." Ujarnya lembut

"Kalian?" Ucap ahra tidak yakin

"Kami memang sepasang kekasih" Ucapku yakin sambil memegang tangan jae dan mengecup telapak tangannya.

"Selamat berbahagia oppa" Ujar ahra tersenyum

Aku tahu, dari senyumannya itu senyuman tulus meskipun menyakitkan itu untuknya.

"Kami pergi ahra" Ucapku pelan seraya beranjak pergi dari kedai tersebut.

Aku dan jae segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedai tersebut. Tinggalah ahra diam disana.

Kemudian kami berjalan-jalan ditengah sinar cahaya bulan yang indah dan ditambah orang-orang yang berkeliling didaerah sini, menambah keindahannya.

"Yunnie... Terima kasih..." Ucap jae lembut sambil mengengam tanganku

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" Tanyaku pelan

Jae pun membalikkan badannya dan kini kami berhadapan.

"Aku mencintaimu yunho" Ucap jae yakin tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, jae pun langsung mengecup bibirku lembut. Ciuman lembut dan tak menuntut. Tak ingin menyia-yiakan kesempatan segeralah aku mendekap pinggangnya erat agar jae mendekat kearahku sedangkan jae melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileherku.

Kamipun berciuman ditengah indahnya malam, diterangi sinar bulan dan bintang.

Tbc._.

aku kembali :D

maaf kalo updatenya agak lama... :)

makasih yaaa yang udah ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ffku yang abal-abal *hug and kiss*

btw aku masi bingung mau ngelanjutin atau enggak ffku yang my love itu makanya aku gak tulis tbc atau end di akhirannya hehehe ._.

balasan review :

Yunholic : wah keenakkan mereka dunk yaa bisa liatin mommy daddy nc-an *mupeng (?)

Aliant2709 : thank you :) sippo :)

Narayejae : *kipasin* iaaa jae kan diajarin sama yunho gitu ;;) mereka bahagia koq, tenang saja :3

Maxyunjae : Gpplah kan mommy mau praktekkin ilmu yang dari daddy gitu ;;) hihihihi ;;) doakan yaa hihihih i love you muachhh :3

Guest 1 : ada koq alasannya kenapa jae gak mao manggil yunho hyung, ada tapi yaaa nanti di chap 7 harusnya yaa hihihi

Yunjae Heart : Bukan koq, aku masih belum dapet feelnya kalo angst ._. aku kalo inggris bacanya ff moonlite :) hehehe sedikit yaa smoga menjawab yaa :) Ada koq baby yunjae nya tapi itu proses itu masi agak panjang. iaa smangat koq :)

ny Cho Evil : Unn... NC buatanku gak sehot buatan unn ;_; aku masih butuh belajar banyak buat nc (?)

kalo ada salah kata dimaafkan yaaa :)

see you next chap :)


	6. Chapter 6

Frozen chap 6

-Luka dan luka. Mengapa kau terasa perih. -Jung yunho

*Note all yunho POV

Kamipun berciuman ditengah indahnya malam, diterangi sinar bulan dan bintang.

.

.

Hangatnya sinar matahari pagi hari sudah menyapaku sedari tadi. Aku masih bergulung dengan selimut. Kurasakan jae masih berada dipelukkanku sambil memainkan nippleku.

"Urghhhh jae ahhh" Ucapku mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku

"Kau sudah bangun yunnie?" Tanyanya lembut

"Kau tidak tidur? Mengapa?" Tanyaku seraya memperhatikan lingkar matanya yang tampak menghitam dan terlihat lelah

"Aku... Takut yun, aku takut jika ini mimpi. Mimpi bahwa pada akhirnya kau memaafkanku dan yang paling penting kau masih mencintaiku" Ucapnya jujur

"Tenanglah sayang, ini bukanlah mimpi." Ucapku lembut.

Segeralah jae memelukku erat.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucapnya sambil menenggalamkan kepalanya didadaku

Kkurukkk

Maaf, bukan maksud untuk mengacaukan suasana yang sudah tercipta namun kurasa jae lapar dan belum makan

"Jae kau lapar?" Tanyaku pelan

"Uhmmm, sangat. Kau tidak lapar?" Ucapnya manja

"Ada roti dan susu, sebaiknya ambilkan terlebih dahulu" Ucapku sambil bangun dari tempat tidur

Aku yang bangun dari tempat tidur, tidak menyadari bahwa tautan kami terlepas. Segeralah aku mengambil roti dan susu untukku dan untuknya. Begitu aku kembali kesana, dia hanya menatapku cemberut.

"Susah-susah aku 'memasukkan' kenapa kau 'lepaskan dia'?" Ucapnya sambil cemberut

"Bukankah aku harus mengambil makanan untuk kita. Lagipula kau yakin tidak apa jika melakukannya setiap hari?" Tanyaku lembut

"Iaaa tapi tetap saja membuat 'sarangnya' merasa kosong" Ucap jae cemberut

Segeralah aku yang sedari tadi berdiri setelah menaruh susu dan roti uang kubawa, mendudukkan diriku diranjang sebelahnya. Jae langaung mendudukkan dirinya diatas pahaku.

"Yunnie, kapan kita akan meminta restu pada orang tuamu dan orang tuaku?" Ucap jae lembut

"Sepertinya, untuk sementara jangan dulu sayang. Kau mau membuat ayahmu dan ibuku jantungan?" Ucapku sambil memikirkannya

"Lalu kapan? Bukankah semakin cepat semakin baik?" Ucapnya tidak sabar

"Iaaa, tapi kau tahu bukan jika ummaku baru dapat bertemu dengan ayahmu. Bukankah mereka akan jauh lebih shock jika kita mengatakan tentang hal itu?" Ucapku sambil memikirkan sesuatu

"Kau benar, mereka pasti kaget. Tapi kapan?" Tanya jae penasaran

"Tunggulah tanggal mainnya" Ucapku sambil memikirkan sesuatu

Jae yang memperhatikanku, tampak mencurigai sesuatu

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya jae penasaran

"Appa... Kurasa saat ayahku datang kesini minggu depan, barulah kita bisa membicarakan tentang hal ini" Ucapku menerka-nerka

"Minggu depan?" Tanyanya pelan

"Yaaa minggu depan, kau tahu meskipun ayahku pernah tidak menganggapku namun ayahku pernah mengatakan seperti ini 'yunho, apapun yang terjadi kau anak appa meskipun kau bukanlah anak kandung appa tapi kau selamanya tetap anak appa. Kau tahu kenapa appa dulu pernah tidak menganggapmu, karena appa ingin kau menjadi sesesok yang berbeda dengan appa. Appa tidak akan menghalangi apapun yang kau inginkan. Hanya satu pesan appa padamu, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Jangan pernah menyesali apapun yang sudah terjadi, dan yang sudah kau putuskan..'" Ucapku panjang lebar

"Kenapa begitu?" Ucap jae penasaran

"Entahlah. Dan kau tahu, appa pernah mengatakan seperti ini 'Kau bisa menghasilkan banyak uang. Kau bisa memiliki seberapa banyak uang yang kau inginkan namun kau tidak akan pernah bisa membeli kebahagian. Kebahagian didapatkan dari hatimu dan bukan dari uangmu. Karena uang tidak akan pernah bisa membeli kebahagian. Kebahagian dari hati. Kebahagian, kedamaian dan yang paling penting uang tidak bisa ditukar dengan kasih sayang. Appa tahu dari dulu appa tidak pernah memberikan kebahagian untukmu." Ucapku panjang

"Dan aku semakin tidak mengerti, membuatku bingung" Ucap jae sambil memikirkan

"Ayahku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukku. " Ucapku lembut

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia sempat tidak mengakuimu?" Tanya jae penasaran

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu tapi kau tahu meskipun seperti itu ayahku selalu ada disetiap aku membutuhkannya" Ucapku pelan

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini. Hal yang membuat kita sedih memikirkannya" Ucap jae lembut

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kita nikmati saja liburan ini" Ucapku lembut

"Yunho, aku bahagia. Amat sangat bahagia" Ucap jae lembut

"Bahagia kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran

Jae yang duduk dipangkuanku, di kedua belah pahaku langsung mengelus rambutku.

"Aku bahagia menjadi milikmu, menjadi orang yang kau cintai. Menjadi orang yang berada disampingmu selalu. Menjadi orang terpenting untuk hidupmu. Kalau dulu aku menolak karena aku tidak begitu mengenalmu, tapi begitu aku mengenalmu aku bahagia. Kau orang yang baik, hangat" Ucapku lembut

Jae pun langsung mengecup bibirku lembut, penuh perasaan. Segeralah aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada pinggangnya dan jae melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leherku.

"Yunnie bagaimana jika kita berenang?" Tanya jae penasaran

"Kalau kau mau, ayolah" Ajakku lembut

"Tapi kuharap hanya ada kita berdua. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain" Ucap jae malu

"Arra sayang, hanya kita berdua" Ucapku lembut

Segeralah kami bersiap untuk pergi berenang.

.

.

Ternyata berenang berdua dengan jae adalah pilihan yang tepat. Disini hanya ada kami berdua, tidak ada orang lain. Aku tidak tahu dimana jae, saat ini. Setelah kami bersiap-siap dia menyuruhku duluan saja kepantai. Aku yang begitu tiba dipantai, langsung melepas kaosku dan hanya menyisakan boxer yang melekat. Udara pantai yang sejuk, ditambah hamparan pasir yang lembut ternyata mampu menenangkanku. Menenangkanku dari masalah-masalahku.

Tujuan kepantai adalah untuk berenang, bukan? Maka segeralah aku menghampiri air pantai dengan ombak-ombak yang seolah-olah menari. Aku terus menghampiri air pantai yang mulai membahasi kakiku hingga pahaku ditambah dengan hamparan udara yang seolah-olah menenangkanku. Hal ini cukup membuatku lupa bahwa aku bersama jae.

"Yunnie..." Panggil jae mesra

Aku yang merasa di panggil, segeralah menoleh dan mendapati jae yang tengah berusaha melepas semua yang melekat ditubuhnya. Segeralah setelah itu menghampiriku dan menciumku lembut.

"Mengapa kau melepaskan semuanya?" Tanyaku pelan

"Agar kau tidak 'kesusahan' tau" Ucapnya menggodaku

Aku yang tidak menyadari hal itu, hanya tersenyum.

Tanpa kusadari, jae yang iseng segera mencipratkan air laut ketempatku. Aku menyadari hal itu segera membalas hal tersebut dan hal itu segera menciptakan suasana romantis untuk kami.

Kami terus bermain, hingga hari sudah menjelang sore.

"Yunnie aku lelah, sudah-sudah" Ucap jae terengah-engah

"Makanya kau jangan iseng" Ucapku menghampirinya dan segeralah kami berjalan menuju hamparan pasir.

"Yunnie matahari terbenam masih lama kah?" Tanya jae yang langsung merangkul lenganku mesra

"Harusnya sebentar lagi jae, mengapa?" Ucapku pelan

"Rahasia... Wekkkk" Ucapnya menggodaku

"Kau ini, tapi holemu tidak apa-apa?" Ucapku sambil mencubit hidung dan pipinya.

"Ha?! Holeku? Baik-baik saja sepertinya. Mungkin terasa sedikit nyeri tapi aku masih bisa menahannya" Ucap jae lembut

"Kalau masih sakit, akan ku suru dokkter pribadiku memeriksanya." Ucapku pelan

"Mwo?! Kau mau surgamu dilihat orang lain? Kau kejamm" Ucap jae sedih

"Maksudku agar bisa mengurangi sakitnya" Ucapnya pelan

"Apa kau rela? Hiks" Ucap jae yang merasa sedih

"Jika sakit, kita tidak perlu melakukannya dan kau tidak perlu diperiksa" Ucapku mencoba menenangkan

Aku yang merasa bersalah segera memeluk jae. Perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti aku mendekatkan wajahku untuk menciumnya menenangkannya. Jae yang merasa akan hal itu segera menutup matanya dan mencoba merasakan ada bibirku yang menyapu di bibirnya.

Dan sebuah ciuman pun terjadi, ciuman lembut dengan penuh perasaan. Matahari pun perlahan-lahan tengelam dan berganti dengan suasana malam hari dipantai. Kami terus saja berciuman tanpa memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Tak lama kemudian kami melepaskan ciuman kami dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

'Tidak ada yang jauh lebih indah darimu' Kataku dalam hati

"Yunnie aku mencintaimu" Ucapnya pasti

"Kau sudah pasti tahu, apa isi hatiku. Aku mencintaimu" Ucapku lembut

Dari tatapan mata kami yang saling memandang malah terasa menggodaku.

"Jae... Bisakah kita?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Apapun, untukmu" Ucapnya yakin

Dia pun langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileherku agar kami semakin dekat.

"Tapi jangan disini yun, aku takut" Ucap jae pelan

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat juniormu? Melihat dadamu? Aku tidak rela, aku cemburu" Ucap jae seraya menunjukkan pout nya

Segeralah aku tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu dan langsung mengecup bibirnya ganas.

"Mmmmmmmmccckkkkpppp" Desahnya nikmat saat bibirku mengecup bibirnya yang terasa manis dimulutku.

"Ayo pindah sayang" Ucapku lembut

"Gendong aku yun" Pintanya manja

Tanpa basa basi segeralah aku mengendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kyaaa yunnie" Ucapnya kaget tanpa menyadari bahwa aku akan mengendongnya seperti ini. Jae langsung menengelamkan kepalanya didadaku dan kami segera pergi menuju vila kami.

.

.

.

"Uhhhh jaeee..." Desahku nikmat dia mengecup nippleku yang menegang.

Ketika kami dalam perjalanan tanpa kusadari jae menengelamkan kepalanya didadaku dan langsung mengemutnya.

"Ahhhhh jaee yaaa... Joongieeeeeee kauuuuu ahhhh" Desahku nikmat tidak tertahankan saat jae terus mengemut dinippleku.

Aku yang terbakar napsu langsung menurunkannya begitu kami masuk kedalam vila dan tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung mengecup bibir jae ganas. Tanganku langsung ikut bekerja ditubuhnya.

Tangan kiriku memainkan nipplenya sedangkan tangan kananku mengelus juniornya.

"Yunnnnn ahhhh... Kauuuuu ahhhhhhh" Desahnya nikmat

"Aku apa jae?" Ucapku sambil mengecup telinganya.

Saat ini aku asik mengecup bibirnya ganas serta mengecup telinganya, dan tak lama aku langsung menggigit leher bahunya. Bahu dan lehernya kini makin penuh dengan tanda-tanda kepemilikkanku.

"Jeballll ahhhhh yunnieeeeee" Desahnya nikmat saat aku mengocok juniornya lembut. Kurasa jae terbiasa dengan kocokkanku pada juniornya yang kasar dan cepat. Maka dari itu, dia memprotesku ketika kocokkan berubah menjadi lembut.

"Ahhhhhh yunniiieeee" Desahnya nikmat saat aku terus 'bekerja' pada tubuhnya.

"Kau suka hmmm" Bisikku ditelinganya sambil menghembuskan nafasku ditelinganya.

"Sukkaaaaa ahhh yunnieeee... Kenaaaapaaa kauuuuu tidakkkkk langggg ahhhh suunnggg memassukkannnya ahhh" Desahnya nikmat seraya memeluk leherku.

"Kau ingin kita melakukannya dalam keadaan berdiri?" Tanyaku sambil menjilat telinganya.

Aku tahu menghembuskan nafasku ditelinga, menjilat telinga, menjilat lehernya dan mengecup leher bahunya adalah titik-titik sensitifnya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menghajarnya terus menerus.

Jae yang seolah mengerti posisi kami yang baru masuk kedalam vila langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan aku segera menahannya. Tampaklah kini aku seperti mengendong koala. Koala yang 'besar' bukan.

"Kau seperti koala, jika seperti ini" Bisikku pada telinganya sambil mengecupnya lembut

"Nappeun... Kau menggodaku. Kau tahu, 'kau' meninggalkan 'dia' saat 'dia' masih tegang" Ucap jae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Entah mengapa hal itu terlihat seperti dia tengah menggodaku, langsung saja aku meraup bibirnya itu.

Ciuman kami terhenti ketika sampai didepan pintu. Bagaimana aku bisa membuka pintu jika mataku saja tertutup olehnya. Segeralah aku menurunkannya dan mendapat protes olehnya.

"Kau kenapa menurunkanku?" Ucapnya sebal

"Bagaimana aku bisa membuka pintu jika aku tidak melihatnya" Ucapku lembut

"Kau merusak suasana tau. Aku jadi tidak ingin melakukannya" Ucapnya sebal sambil masuk kedalam kamar kami

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau melakukannya maka jangan salahkan aku jika melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda" Ucapku sambil menyeringai

"Apa?! Paling-paling kau mau bersolo karir bukan?" Ucap jae tanpa takut

"Mengajak ahra sepertinya seru" Ucapku bermonolog ria tanpa menyadari raut wajahnya yang makin kesal.

"Kau gila?! Mengajaknya?! Lebih baik kau perkosa saja aku" Ucapnya tanpa takut

"Baiklah karena kau yang meminta, aku akan memperkosamu" Ucapku sambil menyeringai

Entah mengapa jae merasa takut akan seringaianku.

'Hahahaha salah sendiri, siapa suru menggodaku dan memancingku' Kataku dalam hati.

Segeralah aku merebahkan tubuhnya, dan seketika itu juga dia kaget dan mencoba memberontak

"Yun apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya jae kaget

"Melakukan seperti yang kau minta bukan? Memperkosamu" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan smirk

"Mwo?! Yunn..." Ucapnya kaget dan tidak siap

Aku langsung saja, merebahkan dia diranjang sambil mencari dasi-dasi yang ku tinggalkan disini. Setelah aku merebahkannya, aku mulai mencari dasi-dasi yang kupunya.

'Tidak sia-sia, aku meninggalkan beberapa dasi disini' Kataku dalam hati setelah berhasil menemukannya

Segera setelah mendapatkannya, aku langsung menghampirinya. Jae yang kini tengah duduk diranjang tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan mendapatkan dasi.

"Yunnn... Jeballl aku akan melakukannya" Pintanya memelas

"Melakukan apa? Bukankah ini kau yang minta?" Ucapku sambil menghampirinya

"Aku tidak memintanya... Aku hanya... Arghhh sakittt... Appo" Ucapnya sambil merasa sakit di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Kini kedua tangannya berada disisi ranjang sedangkan kakinya ku rentangkan hingga membuat huruf M dan sulit untuk dilepaskan.

"Hiks... Kau boleh melakukannya, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini" Ucapnya takut

"Kau seperti gadis-gadis yang akan direnggut kesuciannya" Ucapku sambil memperhatikannya.

"Hiks... Jeballl... Ini tidak membuatku nyaman" Ucapnya sambil menahan sakit karena ikatanku.

"Lalu kau mau yang bagaimana? Kau mau aku merekam adegan kita?" Ucapku sambil menyeringai

"Apa tidak bisa hiks kau melakukan yang seperti kemarin?" Tanyanya sedih

"Maaf jae, bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau tahu, aku begitu mencintaimu dari dulu. Tidak bisakah kau menganggap ini sebagai balasan rasa sakit hatiku padamu." Ucapku sambil memperhatikannya

"Bukankah aku sudah menjadi bitch untukmu. Kau kurang puas ha? Kurang? Apa kau ingin mencoba seperti yang orang tua kita lakukan? Kau memperkosaku? Seperti ayahku memperkosa ibumu? Begitu yang kau maksud ha?! Tidak heran jika ibumu diperkosa, apa kelakukannya seperti ini juga" Ucap jae marah

"APA MAKSUDMU HA?!" Ucapku marah

"Bukankah kelakuanmu seperti ini, seperti yang dilakukannya. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, bukan. Maka aku tidak heran jika ibumu DIPERKOSA" ucapnya marah sambil menekan

Aku terdiam mendengarkan kata-katanya yang melukai hatiku lagi. Tidakkah dia menyadari bahwa aku tengah mencoba melupakan hal itu.

Aku tahu dia marah, dan aku tidak mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Segeralah aku melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan dan kakinya

"Pergilah... Dan jangan pernah temui aku" Ucapku datar dan dingin

Seketika auraku berubah balik kembali menjadi aku yang dahulu. Kejam, dingin, dan tidak berperasaan. Dia yang menyadari kesalahannya, segeralah merasa bersalah.

"Yunnn... Mianhaeee aku tidak bermaksud" Ucapnya menyesal sambil mencoba memelukku.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau untuk pergi. Tidak perlu untuk ku eja bukan" Ucapku dingin

"Yunnie jangan seperti ini hiks, maafkan aku" Ucapnya sambil memelukku dari belakang

Aku pun segera melepaskan pelukkannya, dan berdiri bangkit dari sana.

"Aku pergi, terserah kau masih mau disini apa tidak. Aku tidak peduli" Ucapku dingin

Segeralah aku mengambil kaos, celana sembarang dan langsung menyambar kunci mobilku.

Segeralah aku pergi meninggalkannya sendiri disana.

"Yunnie... Kajimaaa... Jangan pergi... Maafkan aku" Ucapnya menyesal.

.

.

.

Entahlah apa yang kurasakan saat dia mengatakannya, 'Apa kau ingin mencoba seperti yang orang tua kita lakukan? Kau memperkosaku?'. Sungguh niatku tadi hanya ingin melakukannya dengan lembut meskipun tangannya terikat dan bukan memperkosanya.

Tapi dia sepertinya salah mengertikan bahwa aku akan memperkosanya dan kau tahu aku trauma akan hal itu. Begitu mendengar perkataannya, aku langsung berubah. Berubah menjadi diriku yang dulu. Tidakkah dia mengerti, aku lah yang terluka saat mengetahui bahwa ibuku pernah diperkosa oleh ayahnya. Appa jung, sungguh terkadang aku berharap aku adalah anak kandungmu.

Semua masalah-masalah itu seolah menghimpitku. Tanpa menyadari segeralah aku masuk kedalam sebuah bar atau mungkin dapat dikatakan club. Aku langsung saja memesan minuman sambil menduduki tubuhku diatas kursi.

"Selamat datang ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya bartender itu ramah

"Vodka satu, sekalian bir saja satu botol" Ucapku dingin

Aku yang sedang tidak ingin berbasa basi segeralah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan dingin. Bartender segera menyiapkan minuman yang kumaksud.

Sambil menunggu pesanan itu, beberapa gadis sengaja lewat arahku sambil berbisik-bisik

"Dia sangat hot dan sexy" Bisik salah satu gadis tanpa ku perhatikan

"Apalagi saat dia berada 'diatas' sambil menghujam vagina dengan juniornya yang panjang, besar, keras" Bisiknya sambil tetus memperhatikanku

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, benda itu panjang, besar dan keras? Apa kau pernah 'mencicipi'nya?" Tanya salah seorang gadis yang amat penasaran

"Kau tahu itu tercetak di celananya dan jika aku bisa melihatnya langsung aku seperti mendapat durian runtuh" Ucap salah seorang gadis yang sambil terus memperhatikanku.

Bartender yang telah selesai membuat minumanku segera menghampiriku dan memberikannya sambil memberitahu bahwa ada beberapa gadis yang tengah memperhatikanku.

Aku sungguh tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis itu.

"Ini tuan minuman anda dan sepertinya beberapa gadis tampak memperhatikan anda" Ucap bartender itu ramah

Aku yang diberitahu seperti itu segera menoleh kearah gadis-gadis

'Kalian bahkan tidak se sexy kekasihku. Kekasih? Masih pantaskah aku menyebutnya kekasih jika dia sudah melukaiku lagi' Kataku dalam hati. Segeralah aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menghadap minumanku.

Aku langsung meminum vodkaku dan bir ku. Entah mengapa aku lebih menyukai vodka.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa botol bir dan beberapa gelas vodka. Kurasa aku mungkin sudah mabuk. Gadis-gadis tadi yang memperhatikanku kini duduk disisi kiri dan kananku. Mereka seolah mengingkanku untuk melakukannya sex dengan mereka.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa sudah pukul tiga pagi, segeralah beranjak pergi dari club setelah sebelumnya membayarkan apa saja yang ku minum. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa kedua gadis itu mengikutiku dan merangkul kedua lenganku.

"Oppa kita mau kemana?" Tanya gadis itu lembut

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan gadis itu beranjak.

'Sepertinya membawa gadis itu ke vila tempatku dengan jae tidaklah buruk. Bukankah jae sudah pergi. Yaaa jae sudah pergi' Kataku dalam hati sambil mencoba menyakinkan diri.

Segeralah kami masuk kedalam mobilku dan mobil yang membawa kami melaju dengan cepat menuju vilaku.

.

.

.

Begitu pintu vila itu terbuka, jae tampak terkejut dan kaget aku membawa kedua gadis kedalam vila.

"Kau masih disini" Ucapku lemah dan sempoyongan tanpa mencoba melepaskan rangkulan kedua gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapnya terkejut dan kaget

"Sudahlah oppa, tunjukkan kamarnya dan kami mau 'bersenang-senang'" Ucap gadis itu tidak sabar

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu tangan gadis itu kini sudah meraba-raba juniorku.

"Yaa, kalian berdua pergilah sebelum aku menyeret kalian dari sini" Ujarnya geram. Bagaimana tidak geram, kini aku tengah mencoba mencium salah satu gadis itu dan gadis yang lain meraba-raba tubuhku. Aku tanpa sadar, tanganku mulai meraba payudara gadis yang kini tengah kucium.

"Ahhhh ooppaaaa ahhh" Desahnya dibuat sesexy mungkin.

"Yaaa kalian berdua segeralah pergi dari sini!" Ucapnya marah

Gadis-gadis itu tampak tidak mengindahkan perkataan jae. Aku masih asyik mengecup bibir gadis itu lembut sambil mengelus payudaranya yang masih terbungkus. Segera jae yang merasa cemburu, kesal dan marah langsung menarik kedua gadis itu dan menyeret kedua gadis itu pergi keluar. Begitu dia kembali, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang campur aduk.

"Kau merusak kesenanganku" Ucapku dingin datar

"Kesenangan apa? ha?! Apa kau kurang puas jika melakukannya dengan tubuhku, ha?!" Ucapnya marah

"Lalu siapa yang tadi menolak kusentuh?! Ha?! Bahkan mengataiku dengan 'Maka aku tidak heran jika ibumu DIPERKOSA', siapa?!" Ucapku marah

"Yun... Maaf aku tidak bermaksud" Ucapnya menyesal

"Simpan maafmu, aku tidak butuh. Ternyata selama ini aku salah, salah menilaimu. Kukira kau sudah belajar dari kesalahanmu yang dulu tapi aku salah kau tidak pernah berubah. Salahku adalah mencoba memberimu kesempatan, bahkan hingga kita mau meminta restu. Shittt" Ucapku marah

"Yun... Aku mencintaimu... Maaf" Ucapnya menyesal

"Entahlah, aku ragu akan hal itu sekarang. Kau mencintaiku? Kau mencintaiku apa mencintai perusahaanmu itu" Ucapku datar tanpa memandangnya.

"Yun, kau dan perusahaan adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupku. Jika aku disuruh memilih salah satu, maka aku memilih dirimu yun" Ucapnya sambil mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Aku yang menyadari bahwa dia akan menangis tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku ragu akan hal itu. Sudahlah, aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dulu. "Ucapku dingin

Segeralah aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar rumah lagi. Entah mengapa rasa mabuk yang menderaku perlahan menghilang. Jae menahan tanganku sehingga aku merasa ada sesuatu menahanku, segeralah menolehnya. Jae langsung mencium bibirku ganas. Dia langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileherku dan aku langsung mendekap pinggangnya agar makin dekat denganku.

Ciuman panas dan saling menuntut pun kami lakukan. Saling melumat ganas seolah menghantarkan perasaan kami.

Seolah kami tidak mempunyai waktu banyak, jae menciumku ganas. Perlahan-lahan aku merasa dia seperti membutuhkan oksigen. Mungkin karena dia menciumku kdengan nikmat dan ganas.

Segeralah aku melepaskan ciuman kami, melihatnya mengambil oksigen tanpa melepaskan dekapanku.

"Lakukan yun..." Ucapnya yakin

"Lakukan apa?!" Ucapku pelan

"Perkosalah aku, seperti ayahku memperkosa ibumu. Bukankah kau yang menginginkan" Ucapnya pelan

Aku tahu dibalik sirat matanya yang yakin itu ada keraguan. Bukan keraguan karena melakukannya denganku tapi permintaannya kepadaku.

Cupp...

Aku hanya mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Tidurlah, kau lelah bukan. Biarkan aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Ucapku pelan

Aku mencoba melepaskan dekapanku dan segera berbalik sambil melangkahkan kakiku perlahan.

'Jangan menoleh kearahnya, Jangan. Semakin aku menoleh aku akan semakin susah melepaskannya. Biar bagaimanapun, cinta ini salah. Aku dan kau saudara. Aku harus bisa melepasmu.' Kataku dalam hati. Tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai menetes.

Jae yang menyadari bahwa aku akan pergi segera nemelukku dari belakang.

"Kajima... Jangan pergi... Kita bahkan belum berjuang untuk restu kita" Ucapnya pelan

"Bukan aku tidak ingin, sungguh. Tapi kau yang membuatku ragu. Jadi bukankah akan jauh lebih baik jika kita melakukan seperti apa yang ibuku dan ayahmu harapkan." Ucapku pelan

Jae yang tidak mau mencoba mengerti perkataanku langsung menarik tanganku, hingga kami terjatuh. Aku terjatuh diatasnya, mencoba untuk bangun namun ternyata aku jatuh diatas dadanya yang hanya tertutupi oleh kemejaku. Melihat dadanya yang seakan-akan menggodaku, membuatku berfikir aku harus menahannya.

"Kim jaejoong-sshi bisakah kau bangun" Ucapku pelan

"Tidak... Aku tidak mau bangun. Aku ingin kau merasukiku, menumbruk holeku dengan kasar cepat" Ucap jae pelan

"Jangan kim jaejoong-sshi, ingatlah kita saudara" Ucapku tidak rela saat mengatakannya

"Kita bukanlah saudara. Aku sedari dulu adalah anak tunggal dan tidak punya seorang hyung. Yang ku punya adalah seorang kekasih yang sangat kucintai" Ucap jae seraya mencoba membuka pakaianku.

Pakaianku tidak terlepas, dia hanya membuka dan memperlihatkan nippleku.

"Jae jangan seperti ini" Ucapku lemah

Jae tidak mengindahkan kata-kataku dan membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan holenya yang mengodaku.

'Shitt! Jae yaa, kau tahu aku sudah mencoba menahannya, kenapa kau malah menggodaku' Kataku dalam hati

Jae seolah tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah menahannya untuk tidak menyentuh holenya. Jae berhasil membuka celanaku dan juniorku keluar mengacung tegang.

"Cupp.. Mianhae baby, membuatmu hari ini tidak masuk kesarangnya" Ucapnya sambil mengecup juniorku

"Jae yaa, kita hentikan saja. Jika kau seperti ini terus, kau seperti bitch" Ucapku agak kasar

Jae terus menatap juniorku tanpa berkedip

"Aku memang sudah menjadi bitchmu, tidakkah kau lupa?" Ucapnya sensual

Entah mengapa terdengar olehku bahwa kini ia tengah mencoba menggodaku.

"Yunnie, kenapa kau belum menyentuhnya" Tanya jae penasaran

"Menyentuh holemu? Tidakkah kau kesakitan jika kita melakukannya terus menerus?" Ucapku lembut

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau memilikiku sekarang. Aku milikmu dan hanya milikmu" Ucapnya mencoba meyakinkanku.

Segeralah jae membalikkan badannya dan menghadapku.

"Yunnie... Aku tahu, aku sudah terlalu banyak melukaimu. Aku paham akan hal itu, biarlah aku yang mengobatinya. Perkosa aku yun" Ucapnya yakin tanpa keraguan

"Jae yaa, bukannya aku tidak ingin. Kau tahu sedari tadi aku mencoba menahannya. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya" Ucapku pelan

Mendengar perkataanku, seolah menolaknya langsung saja dia menangis.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hiks agar kau mau melakukannya? Apa aku harus menaruh obat perangsang untukmu? Hiks" Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan air matanya

Melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata, aku tidak tega. Aku mencoba menghapus air mata dari matanya yang indah. Jae langsung memelukku erat sambil menengalamkan kepalanya didadaku.

"Kau tahu, perkataanmu tadi melukaiku. Mungkin karena itu menyadarkanku bahwa cintamu tidaklah sebesar cintaku. Mungkin selama ini, aku hanya bermimpi bahwa kau akan mencintaiku sebesar cintaku padamu. Aku mati-matian menahan hasratku bukan karena mengingat kita saudara tapi karena kau tidak mencintaiku" Ucapku pelan

Jae yang mendengarkanku langsung memelukku erat.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah membayangkan jika suatu hari kita menikah. Kau mengenakan tuxedo yang akan selalu terlihat cantik sedangkan aku mengenakan tuxedo lengkap dan terlihat tampan. Kita akan seperti cerita-cerita dinegri dongeng yang memiliki putri dan pangeran. Kau putri dan aku pangeran. Sayang itu semua hanya mimpiku dan tidak menjadi kenyataan." Ucapku pelan

"Yunnieee... Hikssss maafkan aku" Ucapnya seraya menatapku

"Sudahlah tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau pergilah, pergi dari kehidupanku. Jika kita bertemu anggap saja..."

Terpotonglah ucapanku karena ciuman lembut jae.

"Kau harus tahu, aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah ragukan itu. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa umurku denganmu. Hanya denganmu" Ucap jae yakin

"Entalah jae, bisa aku mempercayainya?" Ucapku ragu

Jae langsung mengecup bibirku lagi dengan lembut penuh perasaan.

"Percaya padaku ne?!" Ucanya lembut dengan tatapan polosnya untukku

Entahlah apa yang kupikirkan. Aku ingin memberinya kesempatan namun aku masih meragukan. Apa dia akan melakukannya lagi , melukaiku seperti tadi.

"Jika kejadian seperti tadi, kau boleh memperkosaku. Boleh merasukiku 24 jam full" Ucap jae yakin

"Baiklah... Terserah padamu. Kau tidak tidur? Ayoo tidur" Ucapku lembut

"Gendong aku yun" Pintanya manja

Segeralah aku mengendongnya ala bridal style.

Begitu tiba kamarku, segeralah aku merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur mencium keningnya lembut dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana namun jae menahanku.

"Tidurlah disini. Inikan kamar kita" Ucapnya lembut sambil menarikku.

Aku yang tidak siap akan hal ini, terjatuhlah keranjang tempat tidur kami. Jae yang melihat hal itu langsung saja memelukku erat

"Jangan pergi. Jangan minum-minum lagi. Jangan bawa gadis-gadis lagi" Ucap jae sambil merebahkan kepalanya didadaku dan mendengarkan detak jantungku.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana" Ucapku pelan

"Kau tidak bohongkan? Apa kau mau menemui gadis-gadis tadi?" Ucap jae posesif

"Tidak aku mau minum-minum sedikit melupakan bebanku" Ucapku pelan

"Berbagilah denganku, bebanmu itu. Aku tidak ingin kau minum-minum dan menanggungnya sendiri" Ucap jae sambil menautkan jari-jari kami

"Aku ingin melupakan semuanya." Ucapku pelan

"Tidurlah yunnie, masalahmu akan kau lupakan sejenak" Ucapnya lembut.

Aku hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan mencoba tidur /mungkin.

Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku dan jae hanya terus menatapku.

"Aku mencintaimu yunnie. Kau harus percaya dengan hal itu" Ucapnya pelan tanpa mencoba membangunkanku yang dikiranya tertidur. Perlahan jae pun mengecup kedua mataku dan bibirku lembut.

"Jalja my love yunnie" Ucapnya lembut.

Perlahan jae terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Aku yang sedari tadi hanya memejamkan mataku perlahan membuka mataku dan mendapati sosoknua tertidur lelap sambil memelukku erat. Mencoba melepaskan pelukannya justru membuatnya makin erat memelukku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu jae." Ucapku lemah

Perlahan aku mengecup keningnya lembut dan menyusulnya kealam mimpi.

TBC._.

hallo :D

aku bawa lanjutannya... :D

ffku masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi harap maklum yaaa :D

makasih yaa nereview, ngefav, ngefollow ffku ini :D

itu penyemangatku :D

Balasan review :

Yunholic : jae nya gak rela yun nya jadi tontonan gratis hihihi

Unn Anna : Baik koq, karena sebenarnya penghalangnya bukan ahra, ahra kan udah kaya adik buat yun tapi gadis lain :o

Geelovekorea : lebay yaa? kan yun smaa yoochun sama junsu udah kaya saudara disini. menurutku kgak aneh yaa kalo aku buat yun juga marah sama mereka ._.

Geelovekorea : aku hanya mengambarkan sosok yunho yang memang agak berbeda. maaf yaa kalo gak suka :)

Guest 1 : lagi apanya? Nc? nanti yaaa hihihi

Noona : Iaa sippo :)) hwaiting :)

: Iaa sippo :) hihihih

makasih semuanya yaa :D

see you next chapter :)

Mind to review? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Frozen chap 7...

-Inilah pilihanku. Ku harap kau akan menyukainya. - Jung yunho

*note All yunho POV

Selamat membaca :D

Perlahan aku mengecup keningnya lembut dan menyusulnya kealam mimpi.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mencoba menerobos dari balik sela-sela jendela. Dapat kurasakan hangatnya sinar matahari pagi namun entah mengapa, pria cantik disampingku enggan membuka matanya. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku dan mendapatinya masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kulihat wajahnya yang damai dan tenang saat itu.

"Kau tahu jae, saat kau tertidur kau amatlah manis. Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Bisakah aku berharap dapat memilikimu seutuhnya?" Kataku pelan tanpa mencoba membangunkannya. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai melepas dekapannya dan beranjak bangun dari ranjang tempatnya tertidur.

Aku ingin sekali pergi, pergi meninggalkannya biar bagaimanapun aku masih saudara dengannya namun masih ada sisi dimana aku harus menjaganya. Jika aku meninggalkannya apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika dia tidak baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, memperhatikan waktu makannya dan bagaimana jika dia sakit?

Kini aku berada didapur membuat secangkir kopi untukku dan segelas susu hangat untuknya. Aku terus memikirkan hal itu tanpa menyadari bahwa kini ada seseorang yang melingkarkan tangannya dikedua lenganku.

"Pagiiii yunnie..." Ucapnya lembut

"Kau seharusnya memanggilku hyung" Ucapku pelan

"Hyung?! Kau bercanda?! Kau kekasihku bukan kakakku" Ucapnya tegas

"Biar bagaimanapun aku adalah kakakmu meskipun kita keluar dari rahim yang berbeda, kau suka atau tidak suka itu adalah kenyataan" Ucapku pelan untuk tidak memancing amarahnya.

"Kau kekasihku dan akan menjadi suamiku. Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi kakakku!" Ucapnya tegas

Aku yang tidak ingin melanjutkan hal ini, langsung sama meminum kopi yang kubuat sampai habis.

"Aku..." Ucapku tertahan

Saat aku ingin mengucapkan aku ingin mandi, jae memotong ucapanku dengan ciumannya. Ciuman lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Tanpa kusadari, kini jae tengah duduk di atas meja tempatnya memasak.

"Yunnie, bagaimana jika melakukannya disini?" Tanya jae sensual sambil menggodaku

"Melakukannya disini? Kau yakin?" Ucapku memastikan

Bagaimana tidak, dia memintaku melakukannya di dapur. Aku masih dapat mengerti jika melakukannya di toilet atau kamar namun ini dapur. Kau tidak salah jae, kau tidak sakitkah

Aku mencoba menatapnya sambil mencari kepastian. Kepastian akan keinginannya.

"Aku ingin mencoba hal baru yang menantang yunnie" Ucapnya menggodaku.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita melakukannya dilapangan? Sehabis pertandingan begitu, pasti seru" Ucapku memikirkan hal tersebut

"Dan kemudian kita ditangkap karena hal itu?" Ucap jae yang terus menggodaku.

Aku tahu kini dia tengah menggodaku, menggoda dengan nada sensualnya.

Tanpa kusadari jae sudah mengalungkan kedua lengannya padaku sambil terus menatapku. Aku yang menyadari tatapannya langsung saja mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya mengecupnya pelan dan singkat. Jae yang seolah tidak sabar langsung saja menyambar bibirku ganas.

Tangan-tangan nakalku kini mulai bekerja. Tangan kiriku menyelusup masuk kedalam dadanya mengelus nipplenya dengan gerakkan kasar dan ganas sedangkan tangan kananku menyelusup kedalam kedua pahanya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa dia belum menggunakan celana dalamnya setelah semalam memperlihatkan holenya padaku, langsung saja aku mengelus juniornya dengan kasar.

"Mmmmmmmmcccccckkkkkkkppppppp ahhhhh..." Erangannya tertahan lantaran aku masih asyik melumatnya, menciumnya dengan kasar dan ganas, masih asyik mengabsen giginya.

Perlahan-lahan aku merasa seolah terdorong, atau jae tengah mencoba mendorongku.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Ucapku marah saat ada yang mencoba merusak kesenanganku.

"Kau mau membunuhku?!" Ucapnya sambil mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jae yang merasa bersalah karena mendorongku, langsung saja mengambil tanganku dan membimbingnya ke juniornya.

"Dia milikmu, kau bisa memainkan sepenuhnya." Ucap jae yakin

Tanpa aba-aba, langsung saja aku membuka kemeja yang melekat ditubuhnya. Masih dapat kulihat beberapa tanda yang kubuat untuknya dan tanda-tanda itu seolah enggan hilang dari tubuh jae.

Aku yang memandang terus menerus kearah tubuhnya, menatap keindahan pada tubuhnya.

"Yunnie jangan hanya dipandang, kau membuatku malu" Ucapnya malu-malu

Aku tersenyum menyeringai saat mendengar perkataannya. Langsung saja aku menenggalamkan kepalaku di leher serta bahunya, membuat tanda kepemilikkanku padanya.

Perlahan ciuman dari leher dan bahu terus turun, sampai di pemberhentian pertama kedua nipple jae yang tengah menggodaku.

"Yunnnnnn ahhhhhh teruuusssss ahhhh" Desahnya nikmat saat aku mulai menggigit menjilat memainkan nipplenya dengan gigiku bahkan aku dapat melihat bekas gigiku menggigit nipplenya yang menegang itu. Tanpa sadar aku terus menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengocok junior jae dengan brutal.

"Arghhhhhhh yunnn pelannnnnnnnn-pelannnnnnnn uhhhhhhhhh" Desahnya nikmat

Begitu aku tiba dimainan favouriteku, langsung saja aku menggigitnya lembut, memainkan dengan amat sangat lihai dan lihatlah jae terus menerus mengerang, mendesah menikmat.

"Yunnnnnnn ahhhhhh kaauuuuuuu hebatttt" Desahnya nikmat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan seraya menikmati apa yang tengah aku lakukan.

Tanpa jae sadari, aku kini mulai merentangkan kakinya huruf M. Kepalaku kembali menyelusup kedalam kedua pahanya dan melihat holenya yang berkedut-kedut minta diisi. Langsung saja aku mulai mengecupi holenya tanpa rasa jijik. Bukankah ini adalah surgaku, mengapa aku harus merasa jijik. Jae yang menyadari hal itu perlahan mencoba bangun namun dia mengalami kesulitan lantaran aku terus memainkan lidahku kedalam holenya, mencoba menusuk"nya dengan lidahku.

"Yunnniiiieeeee ahhhhhhhh" Desahnya nikmat

Aku terus saja melakukan hal itu, hingga kuasadari bahwa jae akan segera keluar karena dia terus menahan kepalaku untuk terus berada di holenya.

Crott

"Yunnnnieeeeeee arghhhhhh" Desahnya nikmat sambil mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah jae merasa cukup langsung saja mengecup jari-jariku yang berlumuran spermanya. Tanpa ada rasa jijik, dia terus mengecup dan menjilati tanganku. Kurasa dia membayangkan saat dia mengobral juniorku.

Tanpa kusadari, kini jae sudah bangun sambil terus menjilat dan mengecup jariku.

"Jae maafkan aku yaaa" Ucapku lembut sambil mengecup bahunya dari belakang.

Jlebbb

Aku memasukkannya tanpa mempersiapkannya.

"Arghhhh yunniee... App" Ucapnya menahan sakit.

Aku yang tidak ingin dia merasakan sakit langsung saja memasukkan jariku kedalam mulutnya dan memaju mundurkan jariku kedalam mulutnya. Sambil aku menggerakkan jariku, juniorku dalam holenya ikut bergerak.

"Uhhhhh jae ahhhhh..."Desahku nikmat saat juniorku serasa dipijit oleh holenya.

Aku merasa jae mulai terbiasa dengan juniorku berada didalamnya dan gerakkan juniorku pada holenya yang dapat kukatakan cepat, ganas membuatnya semakin bernapsu mengemut, menjilati jariku.

Perlahan aku mulai melepaskan jariku dalam mulutnya

"Yunnnieeeee ahhhhh... Deepeerrrrrrr ahhhhhhh moreeeeeee" Desahnya nikmat sambil menikmati hujaman pada holenya saat setelah aku melepaskan jariku pada mulutnya.

Aku mengenjot hole jae memang secara cepat, ganas dan kasar. Jika aku menggenjotnya dengan lembut dan pelan-pelan bisa kubayangkan jae akan protes dan protesnya bisa memakan waktu 2 hari. Itu berarti selama 2 hari aku harus bisa memuaskannya.

"Arghhhhhhhh yunnnieeeeeee fassterrrrrrr ahhhhh deepeeeerrrrrrr ahhhhhhhh" Desahnya nikmat, seiring hujamanku pada holenya yang tambah kasar dan brutal. Aku terlihat seperti mengoyak hole jae, seakan holenya harus dapat ku bobol. Tidak salah jika aku melakukannya saat berdiri, ini terasa nikmat dan memuaskan.

"Arghhhhhhhhh jaeee" Desahku nikmat saat jae mulai menyempitkan holenya.

"Argghhhhhh yunnniiieeeee ahhhhh akuuuuu uhhhhhhh keluarrrrrr ahhhhh" Desahnya nikmat sambil mengambil nafas

Crotttt

Jae kemudian memuntahkan spermanya kelantai. Sambil jae mengambil nafas, segeralah aku membalikkan tubuhnya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu. Aku langsung menyeka keringat yang membanjirinya.

"Lanjutkan yunnie..." Pintanya lembut

Aku langsung saja mengendongnya, menciumnya tanpa melepaskan tautan diantara kami. Aku menciumnya sambil berjalan, kini dia yang berada dihadapanku. Jae menciumku dengan semangatnya seolah-olah aku adalah candunya.

Begitu kami tiba dikamar, langsung saja aku merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dan setelah itu mengunci pintu kamar kami.

Tanpa aba-aba jae langsung menungging tubuhnya.

"Yunniee cepatlah" Ucapnya memaksaku untuk segera memasukkan kembali.

"Baiklah tuan putri, segera kulaksanakan" Bisikku sambil merendahkan tubuhku

Jleebbb

"Arghhhhhh yunnieee" Desisnya sakit mungkin jae kaget karena gerakkanku tiba-tiba.

Tanpa mengindahkan desisannya langsung saja aku mengenjot holenya dengan kasar, brutal dan ganas.

"Ahhhhhh yunnieeeee deeeeeeppppeerrrrr ahhhhh tusuukkkkkkk lebiiiiiihhhhh dalammmm lagiiiii ahhhhhh" Desah nikmat sambil menuruti permintaannya

"Holemu rakus sekali sayang, melahap juniorku terus menerus sambil terus ahhhhhhh" Bisikku lembut pada telinganya

"Ahhhhhhhh yunnniiieeeeee hoooollllllleeeeekuuuuu tttttiiiiidddddakkkk ahhhhh rrrraaaaakkuuusss" Desahnyaa nikmat sambil mencoba membalas ucapanku

Aku mendengarnya bukan seperti balasan melainkan seperti desahan.

"Terussss yunnniiieeee ahhhhh" Desahnya nikmat

Aku tahu, aku akan segera keluar. Dapar kurasakan juniorku yang membesar didalam holenya.

Crott

"Jaeeee ahhhh" Desahku nikmat seraya menikmati organisme yang baru kualami

Langsung saja aku menidurkan badanku disampingnya. Jae yang menyadari hal itu langsung saja memelukku dan mendekatkan dirinya ke dadaku.

"Yunnie yaa, jangan marah lagi. Kau membuatku takut" Ucapnya jujur sambil memainkan nippleku

"Kau juga harus bisa menjaga perasaanku, jika kau tidak ingin aku marah lagi padamu" Ucapku pelan

Jae merasakan bahwa aku masih marah dan kecewanya, kemudian memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya lagi?" Pinta jae setelah memikirkan hal apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu" Ucapku lembut sambil menuruti permintaannya.

Jae langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya ditengah kedua pahaku. Tentu saja hal itu tidak disia-siakan jae, langsung saja dia memasukkan juniorku pada holenya.

"Uhhhhh yunn.." Desisnya nikmat seraya bersamaan dengan

"Jaeee ahhhh" Erangku nikmat

Tanpa aba-aba pula jae menggerakkan holenya naik turun dengan cepat, ganas, kasar dan brutal. Entahlah dia seperti menginginkan saat hujaman pada holenya kasar, brutal tidak lembut. Kurasa pengaruh selama ini aku melakukannya dengan kasar.

'Damn itttt! Aku menyukainya. Saat jae meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya diatas tubuhku, saat hole jae menyempit. Shitt! Baby jae kau sungguh hot baby, sungguh menggodaku' Kataku dalam hati

"Yunniiiieeeee ahhhh toooouuuucccchhhh meee ahhhhh" Desahnya nikmat sambil mengarahkan kedua tanganku didadanya. Langsung saja melihat hal itu, aku meremas dadanya. Meremasnya dengan kencang dan ganas. Perlahan-lahan aku mendekatkan diriku pada dadanya dan mulai menggigit nipplenya yang menggodaku. Tanganku yang kiri menganggur memainkan nipple disebelahnya dan tangan yang satu lagi memainkan juniornya.

"Arghhhhhh yunnieeeee" Desahnya nikmat saat gerakkan naik turunnya sampai pada titik prostatnya, ditambah aku 'menghajar' kedua nipple dan juniornya dengan ganas, kasar dan brutal.

"Ahhhhh jaee" Desahku nikmat saat holenya mulai menyimpitkan lagi

"Yunnie aku tidak tahan... Ahhhhhhhh deeeeppperrrrr uhhhhhh fassssttttterrrr" Desahnya nikmat tak tertahankan.

Mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, langsung saja aku membalikkan keadaan. Kini dia berada dibawahku, bawah kendaliku bawah kungkunganku.

Langsung saja tanpa aba-aba aku mengenjot holenya dengan ganas, brutal dan kasar. Aku tahu jika aku mengenjot holenya dengan lembut itu akan membuatnya frustasi karena menurutnya gerakkan lembut justru tidak akan membuatnya nikmat.

"Yunnniieeeee ahhh... Fasssssstttttterrrrrr ahhhhhh" Desahnya nikmat

"Kauuuuu tampakkkk hott sayang" Bisikku pada telinganya yang jelas memicu napsunya.

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung saja meraup bibirnya, menciumnya dengan ganas dan brutal.

"Mmmmmmmmccccckkkppp" Erangan dan desahan jae yang tertahan.

Ini permainan kami yang panas atau memang sudah memasuki musim panas? Aku merasa sangat amat 'kepanasan'.

Ciumanku pun turun ke leher dan bahunya yang seakan-akan menggodaku untuk melahapnya.

"Urghhhhhhhh yunnnn... Aku... Kellllllluarrrrr... Arghhhhhh yunniiieeeeee" Desahnya nikmat saat mendapatkan organismenya.

Aku hanya memelankan gerakkanku pada holenya, saat dia menetralkan nafasnya dan menikmati organismenya.

"Yunnie, ku mohon gerakkannya jangan sepelan itu gerakkannya. Bisa-bisa kau membuatku frustasi" Ucapnya saat merasakan gerakkanku lambat pada holenya.

Aku sengaja melambatkan gerakkannya untuk melihat reaksinya.

"Cara memohon yang benar sayang, bukan seperti itu" Bisikku pada telinganya sambil menggigit telinganya.

"Yunnie, bitchmu ini tidak suka dengan gerakanmu yang lambat. Dia menyukai gerakkanmu yang ganas, brutal" Ucap jae dengan nada sensual dan menggoda

"Kau sudah jadi 'anak manis' selama beberapa hari, baiklah" Ucapku yang mungkin terdengar olehnya seperti perintah

"Anythiiiiiingggg ahhhhhh yunnniieeeeeee uhhhhhhh kauuuuuuu heeeebatttttttt" Desahnya nikmat saat aku mulai menghujam holenya dengan kasar dan brutal

"Urghhhh jaeee kauuuu menyemmmmpiiitttt ahhhhhhh" Desahku nikmat seraya menikmati apa yang kini holenya berikan padaku

"Yunnnieeeeeee arghhhhhhh" Desahnya nikmat saat merasakan hujaman pada holenya yang makin brutal dan ganas

"Arghhhhhhhh jaeeee kauuuuuu hebatttt ahhhh" Desahku nikmat

Perlahan juniorku mulai membesar dalam holenya. Jae yang merasa hal itu, langsung saja makin menyempitkan holenya.

"Arghhhhh jaeee"

"Urghhhhhhh yunniee"

Crottt

Aku keluar, dapat kulihat spermaku merembes di sela-sela pahanya. Jae seolah tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Desahku dan erangannya nikmat saat aku mengeluarkan spermaku didalam holenya.

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku disamping jae, jae yang melihat hal itu membaringkan tubuhnya didadaku.

"Jaee... Apa tidak apa-apa mengeluarkannya didalam?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Tidak apa-apa bukankah dia sudah seharusnya mengeluarkan ditempatnya, memangnya kau ingin mengeluarkan dimana?" Ucapnya sambil memainkan nippleku.

"Uhhhhh... Kau itu. Aku seharusnya mengeluarkannya di perempuan kemarin. Perempuan kemarin itu bahkan menggodaku terus saat aku masih di club" Ucapku sambil membayangkan

Jae yang merasa cemburu mendengar hal itu, langsung menatapku dengan mata menyalang. Dia seperti gajah yang akan mengamuk

"Yunnieeee katakan sekali lagi" Ucapnya kesal

"Perempuan kemarin itu sangat sexy dan bodynya. Bodynya sangatlah menggoda, apalagi payudaranya yang kencang itu membuatku terbuai. Apakah dia masih ketat? Kurasa masih" Ucapku sambil membayangkannya.

Jae yang merasa cemburu akan hal itu, langsung saja menciumku ganas dan brutal.

"Jangan pernah memikirkan gadis-gadis lain, kau sudah menjadi milikku dan hanya milikku. Aku tidak suka kau membayangkan gadis itu. Kau hanya boleh memikirkan aku dan hanya boleh membayangkan aku!" Ucapnya marah disela-sela ciumannya padaku.

"Tergantung baby, seberapa jauh kau mampu memuaskanku" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan smirk

"Ayoo kita lakukan lagi sampai kau puas" Ucap jae sambil menatapku menyalang. Aku tahu jika jae kini dikuasai oleh amarah yang mengebu-gebu.

"Well... Baiklah, kita lihat seberapa mampu kau bertahan" Ucapku menyeringai

'Hahahaha kau terjebak sayang, kau akan tahu betapa ganasnya seorang jung yunho' Kataku dalam hati.

Dan desahan demi desahan, erangan demi erangan terus bersautan dari kamar yang ditempati aku dengan jae.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam namun tidak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas aku atau pun jae akan berenti. Aku dan jae melakukannya seharian full. Kini rasa lapar dan haus menghinggapi aku dan jae. Setelah selesai pergumulan panas kami, aku mencoba bangkit berdiri. Setidaknya aku harus kedapur membuat ramen untuk kami makan, bukankah kami sudah tidak makan sedari pagi.

"Jae, ayoo bangun akan kubuatkan kau ramen" Ucapku lembut

"Panggil aku baby jae yun, aku baru mau bangun" Pinta jae manja

"Baby jae, ayoo bangun" Ucapku lembut sambil memgecup keningnya.

"Kau tahu tadi itu kau sangat ganas, brutal. Aku menyukainya seolah-olah hanya aku candumu baby" Ucap jae manja

"Iyaa baby, kau candu bagiku" Ucapku lembut

Perlahan jae pun bangun dan merangkul lenganku erat.

"Kau mau makan apa baby?" Tanya jae lembut

"Kita makan ramen saja baby. Bukannya aku tidak ingin memakan masakanmu tapi bukankan holemu masi terasa perih? Aku menghajarmu seharian baby" Ucapku tak tega khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa, holeku juga nanti juga akan sembuh" Ucapnya lembut

"Sudahlah kita makan ramen saja. Lagipula besok kita sudah harus kembali ke seoul. Yoochun junsu tak sabar bertemu dengan kita lalu ayahku pulang agak cepat setelah mendengar kabar anaknya akan menikah" Ucapku lembut

"Benarkah? Aku merindukan yoochun junsu... Ayahmu kembali?" Ucapnya berbinar. Aku tahu dia mengharapkan hal itu.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil memasakkan ramen.

Jae terus menatapku saat memasak ramen, dan ini kembali hanya di bayanganku atau dia tengah memikirkan seseorang atau sesuatu. Inginku bertanya namun kuurungkan niat. Jika aku memutuskan untuk bertanya maka nanti akan jadi masalah lagi untuk kami.

Begitu ramen sudah selesai dimasak, segeralahnya kami makan berdua dalam keadaan hening.

Setelah selesai acara makan, aku dan jae kembali kekamar tempat kami melakukan sex tadi. Diam membisu tanpa salah satu dari kami mencoba membuka omongan. Jujur aku ingin bertanya namun masih kuurungan niatku. Bukannya aku tidak mau hanya aku enggan untuk bertanya jika nanti pada akhirnya kami akan bertengkar lagi.

"Uhmmmm baby, kapan jadinya aku bertemu ayahmu?" Tanya jae memecahkan keheningan seraya memelukku dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuhku.

"Besok pagi baby. Kau mempersiapkan diri, karena bukan hanya ayahku yang datang." Ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya yang di cat blonde.

"Mwo?! Kau mengundang siapa lagi? Jangan katakan ahra?" Ucap jae tidak suka sambil bangun mencoba menatapku

"Bukan ahra baby, tapi jika kau mengharapkannya maka akan kukabulkan" Ucapku lembut

"Jangannn, kukira ahra akan ikut tapi jika bukan maka tidak apa-apa" Ucapnya lembut

"Tidurlah, besok akan menguras tenaga" Ucapku lembut sambil mengecup keningnya lembut.

.

.

Keesookan harinya, sesuai apa yang kukatakan aku dan jae kembali ke seoul. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan dipantai. Kini kami berada direstoran, berjalan menuju suatu ruangan dimana kami sudah sangat dinantikan.

Kami melangkah masuk kedalam tanpa ragu. Jae yang gugup langsung saja mendekap lenganku erat seolah menyalirkan kegugupannya.

Begitu kami tiba masuk kedalam ruangan makan, tampaklah 3 orang didalamnya. Appaku, ummaku dan appa jae.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, yun" Ucap appa jung ramah

"Appa kau sudah datang? Umma dan ahjussi juga?" Ucapku sambil memperhatikan bahwa appa jung, ummaku dan ayahnya jae sudah datang

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi yun. Kau tahu appa bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi" Ucap appa ramah namun tegas

Aku bisa merasakan appa tidak menyukai kehadiran appa jae. Biar bagaimanapun appa jae lah yang menanam benihnya didalam kandungan ummaku sehingga terciptalah aku.

"Baiklah appa... Appa kenalkan ini jae. Aku ingin menikahinya" Ucapku yakin

"Kau serius yun?" Tanya appa memastikan

"Kau gila yun! Dia jelas-jelas saudaramu! Kau tahukan bukan jika kau dan dia berasal dari benih yang sama meskipun lahir di rahim yang berbeda" Ucap ummaku marah

"Ahjussi tau ini kesalahan ahjussi, seharusnya ahjussilah yang menikahi ummamu yun, dan bukannya kalian yang menanggungnya. Biar bagaimana pun kalian adalah saudara dan tetap tidak bisa bersama" Ucap appa jae lembut tidak marah saat aku mengutarakan keinginanku

"Appa merestuinya yun jika menurutmu dia adalah orang yang tepat untukmu" Ucap appaku yang jelas berbeda dengan apa yang di ucapkan umnaku dan appa jae

"Kau! Tidak punya hak apapun tentang yunho. Tidak punya!" Ucap ummaku marah sekaligus kaget. Mungkin umma mengira bahwa appa akan setuju dengannya.

"Ingatlah apa yang appa pernah bilang padamu. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Jangan pernah kau menyesal dengan apa yang sudah kau putuskan" Ucap appa jung santai tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata umma.

Ummaku langsung saja menatap appaku dengan tatapan marah, benci, kecewa, kesal, dan tidak suka.

"Kau harusnya sadar diri tuan jung yang terhormat. Kau bukanlah appa kandung yunho mengapa kau merasa cukup andil dalam hal ini?" Ucap ummaku marah

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku lagipula yunho adalah anakku" Ucap appaku enggan menghadap ummaku dan lebih memilih menatapku dan jae.

"Yunho anakmu? Apa kita perlu test dna untuk membuktikan bahwa yunho bukan anak kandungmu tuan jung" Ucap umma marah

"Terima kasih appa. Kau appa terbaik yang ku miliki" Ucapku tanpa mengindahkan kalimat ummaku dan sekaligus kalimat ini menyakiti appa jae.

'Ah... Biarlah dia merasakan sakit. Jadi dia tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak diakui, bukankah dia dulu malah pergi meninggalkanku' Kataku dalam hati.

Jae yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara tampaknya masih terkejut bahwa yang datang bukan hanya appaku namun ibuku dan ayahnya. Iya anggaplah ini kejutan kecil yang special dariku untuknya.

"Jae kenapa kau tidak bersuara? Kau takut dengan umma yunho? Kau tidak perlu takut dengannya" Ucap appa jung lembut

"Ah... Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku kepada anda. Aku jaejoong. Aku kekasih dari putra anda yunho, jung yunho" Ucap jae lembut

"Baiklah jae, kau tidak perlu seformal itu memanggilku dengan sebutan anda. Panggil aku dengan sebutan appa saja, bukankah kau sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan yunho putraku" Ucap appaku lembut

"Kalian gilaa! Aku sebagai ummamu yunho tidak akan mengijinkan!" Ucap umma marah gara-gara katanya tidak ada yang mendengarkan

"Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkan? Karena mereka saudara? Picik sekali pikiran anda berdua" Kata appaku pelan namun sinis.

Baru kali ini aku melihat dan mendengar appaku berkata sinis. Meskipun appaku tidak mengakuiku namun kata-katanya tidak pernah sinis.

"Kau gila?! Mereka saudara. Perlu ku ulang?! SAUDARA! Yunho itu kakaknya jae, jadi jelaskan padaku kenapa mereka bisa bersama dan bersatu?!" Ucap umma marah

"Mereka saudara karena kesalahan kita. Sedari awal seharusnya kau menikahinya dan bukan aku. Jika sedari awal kita mempertemukan mereka sebagai kakak adik, kurasa mereka tidak akan saling jatuh cinta" Ucap appaku kesal

"Tapi bukan karena itu, kau bisa seenakknya merestui mereka! Jika sampai mereka menikah, aku membencimu tuan jung!" Ucap umma marah

Aku tahu dari kata-kata umma ada keyakinan bahwa tidak akan semudah itu umma merestui kami.

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Bukankah selama ini kau memang membenciku?!" Ucap appaku seolah tidak memperdulikan hal itu

"Yunho jae, appa tau ini kesalahan kami sebagai orang tua. Tidak bisakah kalian mengurungkan niat kalian? Appa janji akan bertanggung jawab kepadamu" Ucap appa jae tanpa memperdulikan ummaku dan appaku yang kini saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh

"Maaf ahjussi aku tidak bisa, dan ahjussi tidak perlu repot-repot bertanggung jawab atas diriku. Aku bisa bertanggung jawab atas diriku. Lagipula ahjussi sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan hal itu" Ucapku dingin

Sungguh bukankah hal itu benar adanya. Jika dulu kau datang pada kami mungkin kejadiannya akan berbeda.

"Yunho, umma mengajarkan kepadamu untuk sopan bukan? Ahjussi itu adalah appa kandungmu. Panggil dia appa sayang" Ucap ummaku mengharapkan

Aku menatap ummaku yang mengharapkan hal itu dengan datar.

"Maaf umma, appaku hanya appa jung. Jangan memaksaku untuk memanggil ahjussi ini dengan sebutan appa" Ucapku tegas

"Lagipula aku tidak merasa memiliki kakak ahjumma. Aku hanya anak tunggal dari keluarga kim" Ucap jae yang mendukung ucapanku

"Jadi inti dari semua ini adalah KALIAN TIDAK MAU MENGAKUI KALIAN SAUDARA MESKIPUN KALIAN SAUDARA?! KALIAN GILA! JELAS-JELAS KALIAN BERSAUDARA! Kalian mau menikah?! DALAM MIMPI!" Teriak ummaku marah

"Aku tidak melihat mereka sebagai saudara. Mereka terlihat sebagai pasangan. Kalian berdua harua berbahagia" Ucap appaku lembut

"Aku tidak ingin kalian yang menanggung kesalahan yang kami buat. Begini saja, kalian pikirkan lagi" Ucap appa jae mencoba pilihan lain

"Maaf appa, aku tidak bisa... Aku mencintainya dan ingin menghabiskan sisa umurku dengannya" Ucap jae pelan namun membantah ucapan appanya

"Jika seperti ini ceritanya, lebih baik aku tidak menikah dengan anda tuan jung. Lebih baik aku tidak bertemu kalian berdua, mungkin saja membuat hidupku menjadi tidak kacau seperti sekarang" Ucap ummaku menyesal

"Jae... Appa tau appa salah tidak mengijinkanmu untuk bersama sandara dulu. Namun jika balasan yang appa terima seperti ini maka appa ijinkan dulu kalian bersama" Ucap appa jae menyesal

'Apa?! Siapa itu sandara? Mengapa jae tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku?' Kataku dalam hati

"Umma menyesal yunho, sudah seharusnya dari dulu umma menjodohkanmu dengan ahra dan bukan menyuruhmu menjadi kakak angkat bagi ahra" Ucap umma menyesal

"Maaf umma... Aku tidak bisa bersama ahra. Dia adikku umma, sudah seperti adikku" Ucapku pelan

"Yunho apa kau tidak bisa memilih orang lain sebagai istrimu? Kenapa orang yang harusnya menjadi adikmu malah menjadi orang yang kau cintai" Ucap ummaku melemah

"Sudahlah restui saja mereka. Biarkan mereka bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri" Ucap appaku lembut tanpa mencoba memancing amarah

"Umma tidak mengijinkannya... Sampai kapanpun umma tidak mengijinkan" Ucap ummaku kecewa

'Yaa mungkin umma kecewa dengan pilihanku. Tapi maaf umma aku sudah mencintainya dari dulu" Kataku dulu

"Aku tidak mengijinkan, ini salah... Kalian seharusnya seperti kakak adik. Kau harusnya memanggil yunho dengan sebutan hyung dan bukannya sebagai kekasih" Ucap appa jae pelan

"Aku tahu kalian tidak akan..." Ucapku pelan

"Kita bercerai saja tuan jung." Ucap ummaku pelan memotong ucapanku

"Bercerai?! Kau pikir dengan kita berpisah lalu kau bersama dengan ayah jae maka mereka akan berpisah? Kau orang teraneh dan tergila yang pernah kutemui" Ucap appaku sarkatis

"Maaf umma, sekalinya pun jika kau berpisah dengan appa itu tetap tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Aku akan tetap menikahinya" Ucapku pasti

"Yun..." Ucap umma melemah

Aku tahu bahwa umma kecewa dengan keputusanku tapi inilah keputusanku.

"Baiklah, kita bercerai. Kapan kalian berdua bersama?" Jawab appa jung sambil memikirkan sesuatu

Entah mengapa setiap appa melakukan hal ini, ada sesuatu hal yang menganjalnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin secepatnya aku dan dia bersama agar yunho dan jae bisa secepatnya berpisah" Ucap umma pasrah

Aku tahu mungkin bukan ini yang diinginkan olehnya.

"Kapan pastinya, kau tahu aku harus menyiapkan surat cerai kita" Jawab appa jung kesal

Aku tahu appa sangat tidak menyukai hal-hal yang tidak pasti

"Sebulan lagi..." Ucap appa jae pelan

"Baiklah kalau begitu yunho dan jae akan menikah sebulan lagi" Ucap appku sambil menatap aku dan jae lembut

"Apaaa?! Kau gila tuan jung?!" Ucap ummaku marah

"Aku akan menikahkan yunho dan jae tepat disaat kalian menikah juga" Ucap appaku tersenyum penuh kemenangan

Aku hanya mendengar ucapan appa jung sambil memikirkan, jika appa umma bercerai maka sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa aku akan dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh appa. Tentu dengan menikahkan jae, maka sudah dapat dipastikan penerus keluarga jung hanya dari anakku dan jae. Appa tentu sangat menginginkan hal tersebut.

Jae pun menggengam jemariku kuat dan lembut, kurasa menyalurkan kegugupannya dan ketakutannya.

Aku tahu mungkin jika pertemuan ini dilanjutkan maka jae amatlah tidak siap. Mungkin dia shock akan hal ini.

"Umma appa ahjussi aku pamit, aku harus kekantor ada hal yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan" Ucapku pelan seraya menarik tangan jae.

Kami pun perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku tidak peduli jika umma dan appa berpisah dan umma menikah dengan appa jae. Bukankah jika ummaku dan appa jae menikah, tentu aku juga akan menikah juga dengan jae. Namun ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal diotakku dan hatiku. Sandara... Siapa gadis itu? Apa hubungannya dengan jae? Apa dia orang terpenting didalam hidup jae? Aku sungguh ingin bertanya tentang sandara. Melihatnya terdiam sedari tadi sungguh makin penasaran saja aku dibuatnya.

TBC._.

hallo :D aku kembali :D

ada yang merindukanku? *ditendang

maaf kalo update agak lama, kmrn" ini aku ada urusan kantor plus urusan keluarga soalnya :)

btw selamat paskah yaa semua :D

buat kemarin tanya, kenapa yunho gak diakui sama ayahnya udah kejawab karena ayahnya pengen yunho mandiri.

trus ada yang tanya juga, kenapa yunho sama jae kenapa gak manggil hyung? udah kejawab juga karena mereka sama-sama gak mengakui mereka saudara meskipun mereka saudara.

oia disini ada yang baca ffku gak a little things for love kah?

disana aku ada nanya pendapat kalian soalnya, smoga kalian utarain pendapat kalian disana yaaa :)

makasih yg udah review, ngefav, ngefollow ffku yang abal-abal ini :D kalian penyemangatku *hug kiss*

Balasan review :

Maxyunjae : hihih hayoloh koq bisa ketinggalan hihihi, tapi 'smoga' mereka langgeng :)

Unn anna : chapter depan yunjae nya berantem unn ada c unn tapi aku buatnya gak gitu eksplisit c heheheh ;) hwaiting :D

Yunholic : anggap aj yunhonya lagi insap (?) makanya dia nolak u,u

Noona : hihihi gomawo yaa :D

Guest : hehehe iaaa sebenarnya konflik utamanya itu yang di chapter ini ._. (?)

and also silent readers, makasih udah sempet-sempetin baca ffku yaaa :D


	8. Chapter 8

Frozen chap 8...

-Aku tidak tahu apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau ini hanya semu belaka. Kau menyedihkan sekali, yunho. -Jung yunho

*note all Yunho POV

Aku tidak peduli jika umma dan appa berpisah dan umma menikah dengan appa jae. Bukankah jika ummaku dan appa jae menikah, tentu aku juga akan menikah juga dengan jae. Namun ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal diotakku. Sandara, siapa gadis itu? Apa hubungannya dengan jae? Apa dia orang terpenting didalam hidup jae? Aku sungguh ingin bertanya tentang sandara. Melihatnya terdiam sedari tadi sungguh makin penasaran saja aku dibuatnya

.

.

"Segera keruanganku chun, sekarang!..." Ucapku kesal

Bagaimana aku tidak kesal, sepanjang perjalanan tadi aku mencoba mencari tahu tentang sandara. Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia orang terpenting dalam hidupmu? Namun kau hanya menjawab "Aku hanya teman dengannya, kami hanya teman". Sungguh bukan itu jawabannya yang kuinginkan, yang kuinginkan kau menceritakan kisahmu itu padaku.

"Yoo yunho my man, ada apa bro? Kau terlihat kesal" Kata yoochun yang memasuki ruanganku dan tampak kaget melihat aura kesalku menguar dan meluap-luap.

"Kau harus segera mencari tahu tentang sandara? Siapa gadis itu! Shitt! Jaejoong bahkan tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku!" Ucapku marah

"Santai yun, bukankah kau habis berbulan madu dengan jaejoong lantas kenapa kau marah-marah seperti ini" Jawab yoochun mencoba menenangkanku

"Berbulan madu?! kau tahu chun aku sudah bertemu dengan appa jaejoong yang memperkosa ummaku dan rencanaku mempertemukan mereka bertiga sukses" Jawabku mulai tenang

"Aku tidak mampu membayangkannya. Kau itu... Haduh yun... Tidakkah terlalu cepat?!" Ucap yoochun kaget sekaligus tidak percaya

"Itulah hebatnya aku, hahaha. Kau tahu kami bahkan meminta restu kepada mereka. Tapi entah mengapa masih ada didalam diriku yang enggan untuk mempercayainya. Kau tahu chun aku mungkin masih mencintainya tapi aku tidaklah sebodoh itu mempercayainya" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan smirk

"Kau kejam bagaimana jika..."

Jawabannya yoochun terpotong, mendengar pintu ruanganku terbuka..

Brukk...

"Yunnieeee..." Dia menatapku menyalang marah. Mungkin dia mendengarkan perkataanku dengan yoochun dan entah mengapa aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Aku hanya mencoba jujur, bukankah jujur lebih baik daripada aku harus berbohong.

Segeralah dia menghampiriku, duduk dipangkuanku dan memukul lenganku secara bertubi-tubi.

Entah mengapa, pukulannya padaku tidaklah keras namun terkesan lembut

"Yunnieee nappeun... Nappeun..." Pukulnya pada lenganku secara bertubi-tubi

Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang pukulan jae tidak terlalu menyakitiku.

"Kau kenapa jae? Kenapa memukulnya" Tanya yoochun pura-pura tidak tahu meskipun yoochun tahu alasan kenapa jae memukul lenganku

"Bagaimana bisa hikss yunnie tidak mempercayaiku.. Hiksss jahaat yunniee.. Nappeun... Aku bahkan hiksss menyerahkan semuanya hikss..." Jawab jae menangis sambil terus memukul lenganku

"Cobalah pikir rasional jae, kau sudah menolak yunho waktu itu dan kalian baru bertemu belakangan ini dan menjadi dekat. Jadi bagaimana bisa yunho mempercayaimu dengan mudahnya, terlepas dari kau itu adalah orang yang dicintainya atau tidak" Jawab yoochun memberi penjelasan

"Tapi... Hikssss huaaaaaa yunniieee jahat... Nappeun..." Jawab yoochun yang membuat tangisan jaejoong membesar

"Sudahlah yang dikatakan yoochun benar. Kalau kau mau aku percaya padamu, maka buatlah aku percaya padamu Ucap yunho meyakinkanku

"Aku janji yunnie, aku janji aku akan membuatmu percaya padaku... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Jawabnya menengelamkan kepalanya didadaku sambil memelukku erat

'Aku bahkan tidak yakin, apa aku akan bisa percaya lagi padamu jaejoong-ahh' Kataku dalam hati

Perlahan-lahan jae yang mulai tenang tampak tengah tertidur dalam pelukkannya padaku.

"Yun, sepertinya jaejoong tertidur" Ucap yoochun lembut

Aku pun mengelus rambut kepalanya lembut tanpa ingin membuatnya terbangun

"Kau tahu sandara chun? Ketika appa jae mengatakan tentang gadis bernama sandara itu sikapnya berubah menjadi lebih pendiam" Jawabku lembut sambil sesekali mengecup kening jae lembut

"Sandara? Aku tidak tahu tapi biar aku yang mencari tahu tentang gadis itu" Jawab yoochun lembut

"Terima kasih yoochun. Kau dan junsu adalah orang yang berarti untukku" Ucapku lembut

"Maka dari itulah yun, kebahagianmu adalah kebahagian kami juga" Jawab yoochun lembut

Yoochun memandang jae dan aku dengan tatapan lembutnya sambil yoochun berharap jae dapat mencairkan sikapku yang dingin.

Well bukan dingin lebih tepatnya tidak berperasaan. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa banyak orang yang merasakan sikapku itu, tidak perduli namja ataupun yeoja. Jika aku sudah tidak menyukainya maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku membentaknya dengan kata-kata yang menurut yoochun kasar.

.

.

"Sudah sore yun, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya yoochun saat hendak memberikan laporan yang ku minta padanya. Posisinya masih tidak berubah, jaejoong tetap berada dipangkuanku dan tertidur. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tertidur tanpa terbangun sekalipun. Kurasa faktor kecapean dan tidak tidurnya beberapa hari lalu yang menyebabkan kini dia tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Kau tidak memindahkannya yun?" Tanya yoochun lagi sambil memperhatikanku dengan jaejoong sekarang

"Nanti chun, tinggal sedikit lagi laporan ini beres dan tinggal laporanmu ku periksa. Jaejoong? Aku sudah mencoba memindahkannya namun ia tidak mau melepaskan pelukkannya" Jawabku padanya sambil mengerutkan keningku

"Jangan terlalu larut, kasian jaejoongmu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" Jawab yoochun lembut sambil pamitnya padaku.

"Baiklah chun... Terima kasih atas..."

Brakk

Ucapanku terpotong melihat pintu ruanganku terbuka lagi dan mendapati sosok junsu dengan raut muka khawatir

"Ada apa junsu? Kenapa kau datang?" Tanyaku penasaran

Yoochun tampak kaget dengan hadirnya junsu diruanganku. Biasanya junsu tidak akan datang jika bukan untuk hal penting.

"Appamu yun... Appa jung memanggilmu. Katanya kau harus datang keruangannya dan membicarakan perceraiannya dengan ummamu, katakan padaku yun apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Jawab junsu sedih

"Appaku memang akan bercerai dengan ummaku. Ummaku menganggap bahwa dengan dia bersama appa jae maka aku dan jae akan berpisah" Ucapku pelan sambil memegang keningku

"Ha?! Lalu kau akan bagaimana?" Tanya yoochun penasaran

"Entahlah dan kau tahu ketika ummaku dan appa jae menikah maka aku juga akan menikah dengan jae. Begitu yang diinginkan appa jung" Ucapku pelan sambil memijit keningku. Aku memijitnya bukan karena pusing tapi lebih tepatnya aku kecapean memikirkan hal-hal yang menurutku tidaklah penting.

Junsu dan yoochun saling menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan apa-kau-baik-baik-saja

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku seraya melihat tatapan mereka.

Segeralah aku membangunkan jaejoong yang masih berada dalam pangkuanku

"Baby... Bangunlahh..." Bisikku lembut

"Uhmmmm" Ngigaunya jae yang merasa ada melakukan pergerakkan pada tubuhnya

Perlahan jaejoong pun membuka matanya secara perlahan dan melihat junsu dan yoochun.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tunggulah disini bersama yoochun junsu. Aku harus ketempat appaku dulu. Kau istirahatlah" Jawabku lembut

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan aku hanya mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Kalian jaga jaejoong dulu sebentar, tolong" Pintaku lembut.

Jaejoong pun mulai beranjak bangun dari pangkuanku dan menuju yoochun junsu. Segera setelah aku beranjak pergi menemui ayahku.

"Kira-kira apa yang dikatakan appa yunho pada yunho?" Tanya jae pelan

"Entahlah jae, mungkin sebaiknya kau cuci mukamu dulu." Jawab yoochun lembut.

Waktu terus berjalan, tanpa terasa menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan barulah aku kembali keruanganku. Begitu aku memasukki ruanganku, jaejoong langsung memelukku erat.

"Kau lama sekali yunnie..." Ucapnya manja padaku

"Yaa, ada beberapa hal yang perlu dibahas tentang pernikahan kita. Terima kasih yoochun junsu sudah mau menjaga jaejoong" Jawabku lembut pada mereka

Jaejoong? Bukankah seharusnya aku mengatakannya jaejoongku? Entahlah aku masih tidak yakin dengan dirinya terlebih setelah mendengar kata sandara.

"Ayoo kita pulang yunnie, kau pasti lapar" Ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku

"Baiklah kita semua sudah harus pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh kita masing-masing." Jawab yoochun pelan dan mendapat anggukkan dari aku, jae serta junsu.

.

.

Tanpa terasa dua minggu telah berlalu itu berarti pernikahanku dengan jae akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi. Seperti permintaan appaku "Kau harus menikah dengan jaejoong 1 bulan lagi. Semua persiapan akan appa persiapkan dengan matang" begitulah kata appaku tapi entahlah appa aku merasa tidak yakin akan pernikahan ini. Mungkinkah pernikahan ini tidak diharapkan atau mungkin saja pernikahan ini hanya pelariannya saja.

Aku masih memikirkan sikap jaejoong yang berubah drastis mendengar perkataan appanya tentang sandara. Sungguh aku ingin kau menceritakan tentang gadis itu tapi kau jaejoong hanya bungkam tanpa mau mengatakan apapun tentang gadis itu.

"Yunnn.. Aku..." Ucap yoochun yang terburu-buru masuk kedalam ruanganku

"Kau itu kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu kenapa? Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti itu?" Tanyaku penasaran

Karena tidak biasanya yoochun masuk kedalam ruanganku dengan terburu-buru. Apa ada informasi yang didapatnya sangat penting sampai-sampai dia seperti itu.

"Sandara... Gadis itu... Aku tahu yun..." Ucap yoochun terbata, mungkin saja yoochun kelelahan setelah acara terburu-burunya atau...

"Ceritakan chun padaku, jangan membuatku penasaran" Jawabku dengan datar

Siap tidak siap, tentu aku harus tentang gadis itu bukan?

"Sandara... Dia adalah gadis satu-satunya dalam hidup jaejoong. Cinta pertama jaejoong, kekasih pertama jaejoong, dan aku tidak tahu apa jaejoong masih mencintainya atau tidak" Jawab yoochun pelan

Tang...

Pulpen yang tadi kugengam untuk menulis tanpa kusadari terjatuh sudah dan tak ada niatan didalam diriku untuk mengambil pulpen tersebut. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar semuanya.

"Cinta pertama... Kekasih pertama... Kau berbohong padaku kim jaejoong... Teman yang kau maksud cinta pertamanmu dan bahkan kekasih pertamamu" Ucapku dingin dan penuh amarah

"Chun batalkan janjiku untuk malam ini dan beberapa hari kedepan" Jawabku singkat

Yoochun yang mengerti akan hal itu, tidak banyak bertanya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Sabarr yunn" Jawab yoochun mencoba menenangkanku yang terlihat marah dengan nata menyalang seperti beruang yang tengah mengamuk.

"Shitt!" Ucapku tanpa memperdulikan ucapan yoochun sambil menggebrak meja.

Segera aku melangkah keluar tanpa mau memikirkan hal apapun selain informasi yang yoochun berikan kepadaku.

.

.

Begitu aku tiba diapartemenku, jaejoong tampak kaget bahwa aku sudah pulang. Biasanya aku pulang pukul 07.00 malam, kini pukul 05.00 aku sudah berada diapartemen kami.

"Yunnie kau sudah pulang eoh?" Ucapnya sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leherku

"Siapa sandara?!" Jawabku dingin

"Temanku, hanya teman yunnie wae?" Tanyanya menyembunyikan sesuatu

"Teman yaa jaejoong? Teman yang menjadi cinta pertamamu, sekaligus teman yang menjadi kekasih pertamamu... Hebat sekali ya temanmu itu kim jaejoong-sshi" Jawabku sinis, dingin dan datar

Segeralah aku melepaskan kedua tangannya pada leherku dan jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengarkan saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa mencoba melawannya atau membantahnya.

"Kau membohongiku kim jaejoong! Shitt! Setiap aku bertanya padamu, kau selalu mengatakan dia temanmu, temanmu! Jelaskan padaku teman macam apa yang menjadi cinta pertamamu dan kekasih pertamamu! Jangan-jangan selama kita berhubungan kau berhubungan juga dengannya!" Ucapku marah saat jaejoong mencoba mendekatiku, aku menjauh dari dirinya

"Hikss... Mianhae yunnieee... Mianhae..." Jawabnya sedih

"Kau tidak usah menangis dihadapanku. Pergi saja sana dengan dirinya itu! Pergii!" Ucapku marah tanpa memperdulikannya

Segeralah aku masuk kedalam kamar yang aku dan jaejoong tempati. Tanpa memperdulikannya, aku memukul tembok dan kaca hingga tanganku terluka dan meneteskan darah yang cukup segar dari sela-sela jariku.

Brukk...

Prang...

'Shit! Kau bahkan tidak menceritakannya padaku apapun tentangnya!' Kataku dalam hati

Mendengar suara gaduh di kamar, membuat jaejoong masuk kedalamnya dan melihat aku yang tengah duduk terdiam diantara serpihan dan belahan kaca tembok yang retak. Kurasa pukulanku pada tembok dan kaca itu sangat keras, terbukti dari kaca yang pecah dengan amat mengenaskan dan tembok yang kupukul pun retak-retak.

Melihat hal itu, segeralah jae membersihkan semuanya didalam kamar itu. Dia keluar sebentar untuk mengambil kotak obat dan tak lama kemudian dia datang kembali dengan kotak obat nya yang dibawanya.

"Kau tahanlah ini akan sedikit sakit" Ucapnya lembut

Dia pun mulai mengobatiku secara perlahan, ingin kutepis namun kuurungkan niatanku

'Kau tampak manis jika seperti ini tapi jika mengingat hal tentang sandara, kau seperti kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku' Kataku dalam hati

Tak lama kemudian, jae selesai mengobati tanganku dan mengecup punggung tanganku lembut

"Katakan apa maumu sekarang?!" Jawabku sinis

"Aku hanya ingin disampingmu yun, percayalah" Ucap jae lembut

"Kau kira aku akan mempercayaimu lagi? Setelah semua yang terjadi? Kau tidak pernah jujur dan menceritakan padaku. Jika seandainya kau menceritakannya, aku tidak akan terkejut seperti ini" Ucapku sinis

Segeralah setelahnya, aku bangkit berdiri tanpa memperdulikannya. Menyambar kunci mobil dan segera pergi dari sana. Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap kepergianku sendu.

"Jangan pergi yun... Kembalilah..." Ucapnya sendu menatap kepergianku kali ini, bukan karena akibat kecerobohannya seperti waktu itu. Namun kali ini lebih kearah kebohongannya.

Aku hanya membutuhkan jae untuk jujur dan berharap jika jae mau menceritakannya padaku meskipun pada akhirnya kini dia tetap bungkam dan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku.

'Seandainya kau mengatakannya dan tidak membohongiku maka tidak akan sesakit ini' Kataku dalam hati

'Kau menyedihkan jung yunho. Kau dibohongi oleh kekasihmu sendiri dan bahkan kau tidak dipercaya olehnya untuk berbagi' Tambahku dalam hati.

Aku membawa mobilku melaju dengan cepatnya menyongsong hari yang mulai beranjak malam.

.

.

Pergi ke club, dan aku menyewa sebuah ruangan untukku minum melepaskan semua penatku. Ah, tampaknya bukan penat melainkan masalah-masalahku. Berawal dari jae menolakku, sampai tentang sandara.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu saat kau menyatakan cinta, cinta itu untukku atau untuk sandara.

Aku hanya ingin tahu apa dulu dia mencintai sandara? Seberapa besar cintanya untuk sandara? Apa cintaku tidak cukup untuknya? Apa aku kurang baik untuknya?

Aku terus memikirkan hal ini hingga minumanku habis dan kemudian aku segera memesan minuman lagi

Tanpa kusadari saat pelayan mengantarkan pesanan minumanku, ada seorang gadis yang mengikutinya.

"Kau yunho oppa kan?" Ucap salah satu gadis itu terkejut begitu diruangan ini hanya kami berdua

"Hmmm, wae?" Ucapku tanpa memperdulikannya

"Wah... Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu oppa disini" Jawab gadis itu mencoba ramah

"Jika kau tidak ada kepentingan disini, sebaiknya kau keluar" Kataku dingin

"Ahh ternyata benar yang dikatakan orang-orang, oppa akan bersikap dingin jika ada yang menganggu oppa" Jawabnya langsung mendudukkan dirinya disampingku dan tanganku yang tadinya mengambil gelas ditaruhnya dibahunya. Kini tampaklah aku tengah merangkulnya.

Aku yang seolah tidak peduli akan hal tersebut, terus saja meminum alkohol yang tadi kupesan. Tak perduli jika jaejoong mencariku atau mengkhawatirkanku. Mengkhawatirkanku? Apa boleh aku berharap dia akan mengkhawatirkanku? Apa mungkin aku dikhawatirkannya tapi bukankah dia mungkin hanya mengkhawatirkan sandara, cinta pertama dan kekasih pertamanya itu. Mana mungkin dia mengkhawatitkanku, bukankah aku tidak ada artinya dimatanya. Aku digunakannya hanya untuk membantu kim corp. Kurasa tak lama lagi dia akan meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama sandara.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa puluh gelas dan botol yang kuminum. Gadis itu tampaknya masih asyik dalam rangkulanku dan hanya menatapku dengan pandangan sayu, seakan-akan dia terangsang hanya dengan meraba-raba tubuhku.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pulang" Ucapku dingin

"Ayolah oppa, aku juga tidak tahan" Jawabnya dibuat sesexy mungkin

Segeralah aku bergegas keluar dari club setelah membayar. Kukira begitu aku keluar, gadis itu tidak akan ikut denganku namun ternyata gadis itu ikut.

"Kukira kau tidak ikut" Ucapku dingin seraya menolehnya kesamping mendapati gadis itu tengah duduk menggodaku

"Aku akan ikut kemanapun oppa pergi" Jawabnya mantap

Tak ingin berlama-lama segeralah aku menyalakan mobil dan membawanya ke apartemenku dengan jaejoong. Aku tidak peduli jika jaejoong marah atau sedih.

.

.

Begitu tiba diapartemen, jaejoong tidak nampak kaget aku membawa seorang gadis lagi. Bukankah kejadian ini seperti saat waktu itu hanya berbeda kasusnya. Jika disana ia ceroboh maka kali ini dia membohongiku.

"Apa kebiasaan burukmu selalu seperti ini?" Ucap jaejoong kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal ketika dia membuka pintu dan melihatku merangkul seorang gadis

Aku yang tidak memperdulikan jaejoong terus melangkah masuk tanpa kuketahui jaejoong menahan gadis itu untuk berada diluar.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar tunanganku, ahjumma..." Ucapnya sinis

Begitu jaejoong mengatakan seperti itu, langsung saja dia menutup pintu tanpa memperdulikan gadis tersebut.

Blammm

Segera setelah itu, jaejoong menghampiriku yang tengah mencoba tidur disofa.

"Akan kubuatkan kau air madu hangat" Ucapnya melembut sambil memperhatikanku

Segeralah aku menarik tangannya hingga jaejoong terjatuh kedalam pelukkanku.

"Kau tahu aku sakit kau bohongi seperti itu jaejoong-ah" Bisikku

"Kalau kau sakit dengan hal tersebut, kenapa kau tidak menghukumku atau memarahiku yunnie... Hiksss jangan seperti ini.. Mabuk dan gadis... Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini..." Ucap jaejoong menangis

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang gadis itu jae? Kenapa?!" Tanyaku dingin dan datar

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat tentangnya, hikss... Maafkan aku" Ujarnya sedih

Mungkin jae melihat keadaanku yang kacau menjadi sedih

Seegralah jae mengeratkan pelukkannya padaku.

"Baiklah aku akan menghukumu besok, sekarang tidurlah" Ucapku sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya

Dan jaejoong tidak peduli akan hukumannya, yang dia tahu dia akan membuat yunho percaya dengan caranya sendiri.

Tbc._.

Aku kembali :D

maaf iaa kalo chapter ini mungkin membosankan :)

Bocoran : chap depannya kubuat jae striptis didepan yun u,uv

Makasih yaa, yang sempet-sempetin review, ngefav, ngefollow ff abal-abalku ini

Balasan review :

unn anna : tapi masih bagusan punya unn :D iaa unn yang kemarin ampe 4000 word lebih malah u.u aku ngetik gak sadar ampe segitu hihihi, sippo ;)

yunholic : yaa yunjae tinggal begono doank koq ;) plg bikin anak yg buayak (?)

Mind to review?


	9. Chapter 9

Frozen chap 9

*note all Yunho POV

Dan jaejoong tidak peduli akan hukumannya, yang dia tahu dia akan membuat yunho percaya dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi kini tampak hadir dan dapat kurasakan sinarnya dari balik jendela. Kini aku tengah memandang arah luar jendela. Memandang rumput-rumput, bunga dan pohon yang bergerak sepoi-sepoi lembut mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus.

Aku bukan memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuknya tapi pertemuan diam-diam antara aku dengan ummaku.

•••• Flash back••••

Begitu selesai menemui appaku pukul 04.00 sore, aku bergegas ingin kembali keruanganku namun tiba-tiba ummaku menelepon, tampaknya ada hal penting yang ingin dia katakan untukku. Bergegaslah aku menemuinya.

Aku tidak ingin menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakan ummaku. Aku jelas sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Begitu sampai ditempat yang dimaksud, segeralah aku masuk dan menemuinya.

"Kau sudah sampai?" Ucap umma pelan

Dari raut wajah umma, terlihat gurat-gurat stress, sedih, kecewa dan pasrah.

Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, umma pasti terlalu stress memikirkan tentang aku dan jae.

"Katakan apa yang ingin umma sampaikan" Ucapku pelan

Aku tidak ingin berbasa basi, jika hal ini menyangkut jae dan pernikahan kami.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkannya lagi yun? Umma... Umma..." Ucapnya terputus pelan sambil menitikkan air mata

"Umma tidak bisa merestuiku dengan jae bukan?" Ucapku menyambung kalimat umma yang terputus

"Kau anak umma satu-satunya, umma tau umma salah karena tidak memperhatikanmu, menyayangimu dengan baik dan tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadamu siapa ayah kandungmu tapi umma mohon jangan membalas umma dengan cara yang seperti ini. Umma menyesal yun, menyesal" Ucap umma menyesal

"Jika umma menyesal sekarang sudah terlambat, seharusnya dari dulu umma memberitahuku tapi ini tidak umma. Aku bahkan tahu dia appa kandungku, karena aku mencari info sendiri bukan dari darimu umma" Ucapku kecewa

"Umma menyesal yun, menyesal" Ucap umma menyesal sesugukkan

"Kau tahu umma, mendapati bahwa aku adalah anak dari pemerkosaan membuatku sakit. Aku masih dapat mengerti jika umma diperkosa appa jung, tapi ini umma diperkosa oleh orang lain dan appa junglah yang bertanggung jawab" Ucapku kesal sambil menitikkan air mata

"Maafkan umma yun, maaf." Ucap umma menyesal

"Jika umma dan appa jung berpisah maka aku akan tetap di miliki appa jung karena appa jung hanya mempunyai aku sebagai keluarganya dan sekaligus anak satu-satunya. Aku tetap tidak bisa bersamamu umma, maaf" Ucapku sedih

"Yun... Maafkan umma yun, kita pergi saja yun dari sini. Kita mulai lagi dari awal" Ucap umma pelan

"Jika sebuah permintaan maaf mampu mengubah semuanya maka aku sudah mengatakan beribu-ribu maaf. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan umma" Ucapku pelan namun tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai menetes dan mengalir disela-sela wajahku.

Umma terus menatapku menyesal dan aku hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan semuanya.

"Baiklah yun umma tidak akan memaksamu. Jika kau ingin umma merestuimu, maka mulai sekarang umma tidak mempunyai anak lagi yun. Kau bukan anak umma. Umma akan pergi ke italia dan memulai semuanya lagi" Ucap umma pelan

"Umma.. " Ucapku sambil menatap sendu umma

"Umma tetap akan berpisah dengan tuan jung dan umma tidak akan bersama dengan tuan kim. Semuanya adalah kesalahan kami bertiga dimasa lalu. Biarlah kisah kami bertiga akan cerita masa lalu yang memilukan. Mulai sekarang, kau hiduplah dengan baik yun. Kau harus bahagia dengan apapun pilihanmu. Umma akan mendukungmu dari jauh. " Ucap umma sedih sambil memelukku

Dan segeralah aku memeluk ummaku erat. Mungkin ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dan mampu aku dan umma lakukan. Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa melakukan hal ini lagi.

•••• End flash back ••••

Grepp..

"Yunnie sedang apa?" Ucap jae lembut

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah mandi?" Tanyaku pelan sambil mengenggam tangannya lembut

"Sudah sedari tadi yun, tapi kulihat kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu" Ucapnya lembut

Segeralah aku membalik tubuhku dan menatapnya lembut. Aku suka dengan tatapan jae yang hangat dan lembut. Tapi jika mengingat tentang sandara membuatku kesal.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, beberapa hari lagi kita akan menikah?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Aku bahagia yun, dua minggu la lagi kita menikah. Ku harap pernikahan kita tidak seperti kedua orang tua kita" Ucap jae lembut

Lalu jae pun menggalungkan kedua tangannya pada leherku. Segeralah aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya hingga hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu jae, sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah ragukan hal itu" Ucapku lembut sambil menatapnya lembut

Jae pun hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturanku.

Dan biarlah kami menikmati moment ini, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana nanti masa depanku dengannya.

.

.

Cahaya matahari langit sore sudah nampak di ujung barat sana. Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.45 dan hari sudah mau menjelang magrib dan malam. Tak terasa aku dan jae menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menonton film, bermain, bercanda bersama berdua. Aku menyukai moment-moment seperti ini, karena terasa hangat dihatiku.

Cupp...

"Yunnie jangan melamun, habiskan dulu makananmu baru melamun lagi" Ucap jae lembut

Jae memperlakukanku selama ini dengan hangat, lembut dan penuh kasih. Dia tampak menikmati saat-saat kami bersama.

"Aku sedang memikirkan hukumanmu, enaknya kuhukum seperti apa yaa" Ucapku sambil memikirkan

"Yaa, yunnie nappeun eoh? Memikirkan itu nanti saja, kau membuatku malu" Ucap jae malu-malu, dapat kulihat pipinya merah merona

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturannya.

Begitu kami selesai makan, segeralah aku masuk menuju kamar dan jae mencuci piring. Sambil terus memikirkan hukuman yang tepat.

"Kau sudah selesai, jae?" Tanyaku melihatnya masuk kedalam

Jae hanya menganggukkan kepala seraya menyetujui ucapanku

"Kuberi kau pilihan jae. Ceritakan padaku tentang sandara atau kau striptis dihadapanku?" Tawarku. Entah mengapa aku mengucapkan kalimat itu begitu saja tanpa terpikirkan olehku akan mengatakan hal itu.

Jujur aku masih berharap dia akan menceritakan tentang sandara padaku.

"Lebih baik striptis dihadapanmu daripada menceritakan kepadamu tentang sandara" Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangan

"Baiklah karena kau yang meminta, silahkan striptis dihadapanku sekarang" Desisku kecewa

Aku sedikit kecewa dengan pilihan yang dipilihnya namun aku tidak mau memaksanya

Segeralah aku duduk diranjang mencari posisi nyaman sedangkan jae berjalan ke depan agar aku dapat melihat dengan sepuas hati.

Jae berdiri didepan, sambil menatapku lembut perlahan tetapi pasti jae membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya yang dikenakannya secara sensual sambil meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya.

Begitu lihainya jae membuka kancing-kancing bajunya aku sampai terpesona atau mungkin aku terjerat. Jae tampak secara malu-malu melepaskan kemejanya, seolah-olah dia tengah menggodaku.

Begitu dia selesai membuka kemejanya, dia menutupi kedua dadanya dengan tangannya agar tampak ia malu akan hal itu.

"Buka jae, bagaimana bisa kau menari seperti itu" Ucapku memprotes jae yang masih menutupi dadanya tanpa menyadari maksudnya menggodaku.

Kini memang jae masih mengenakan boxer dan dia hanya diam tampak seolah-olah berfikir apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kau jangan membuatku menunggu, jae" Ucapku pura-pura kesal

"Aku sedang berfikir yun dikamarmu ini tidak ada tiang, bagaimana aku bisa meliuk-liukkan tubuhku?" Ucapnya lemah

"Aku tidak mau tahu akan hal itu, itu urusanmu bukan urusanku" Ucapku tidak sabar

Jae memang hanya melihat meja yang biasanya kugunakan untuk menaruh laptop, perlahan jae menghampirinya.

"Kalau disitu aku tidak leluasa" Ucapku tidak setuju akan tindakannya

"Kau pindah posisi saja. Hanya ini yang bisa kugunakan" Ucap jae lembut.

Segeralah aku mengganti posisiku tanpa banyak bicara. Perlahan tetapi pasti, jae menaikki meja itu. Dia berdiri segera setelahnya jae membuka boxer. Jae tampak sangat pintar, lihai dan seperti sudah ahli dalam hal ini. Dia membuka boxer itu malu-malu.

Begitu jae acara membuka boxernya telah selesai, dia turun. Tanpa kuduga dia membalikkan badannya sambil memegang kembali ujung meja itu. Aku tidak menyadari kini jae menggoyangkan pantatnya secara sensual. Tak lama kemudian dia mengganti gerakkannya dengan menjatuhkan dirinya kebawah meja. Jae yang sekarang berada dibawah meja, kemudian mendekatkan belahan pantatnya ke arah salah satu kaki meja yang dekat. Sungguh aku tidak tahu jika jae akan menggesekkan belahan pantatnya kearah kaki meja tersebut sambil sesekali mendesah kenikmatan dan dengan mata sayu-sayunya.

'Shitt! Kau membuatku terangsang!' Kataku dalam hati

Aku yang menonton seolah-olah terangsang. Bagaimana tidak, dia menggesekkannya secara cepat hingga dada dan juniornya ikut bergerak naik turun seirama dengan acara gesekkannya pada kaki meja.

'Shitt! Kau berhasil menggodaku jae dengan gerakkan seperti itu!' Kataku dalam hati

Jae tidak tinggal diam saja, setelah acara gesekkannya pada kaki meja. Kini dia mengganti posisinya dengn tengah duduk diatas meja, di atas meja tersebut jae merentangkan kedua kakinya hingga nampak pink hole yang menggodaku. Sadar atau tidak jae perlahan memelintir, memainkan nipplenya sendiri

"Ahh... Yunniieeee" Desahnya nikmat

Tangan-tangan nakalnya tidak berhenti sampai disana, tangan-tangan tersebut turun hingga di tempat juniornya berada. Tangan kanannya pun mulai bekerja dengan mengocok juniornya sedangkan tangan kirinya langsung menuju holenya yang menggoda

Perlahan tetapi pasti tangannya mencoba membobol holenya, tidak tanggung-tanggung jae langsung memasukkan 3 jarinya kedalam holenya.

"Arrrghhh yunniieeee ahhh... Uhhhh yunnieeee" Desahnya nikmat menikmati kocokan serta jari-jari yang terus mengoyak holenya.

'Shitt! Kau belajar darimana jae, kau tampak tahu bagaimana cara merangsangku yang baik dan benar' Kataku dalam hati

Tanpa kusadari, segeralah aku melangkah menuju jae sambil membuka celanaku. Jae yang tampak masih asyik dengan kocokkan serta jarinya tidak menyadari bahwa kini aku disampingnya. Tak perlu berbasa basi, segeralah aku menerobos holenya jae.

Jleebb

"Arghhh yunnieee... Kauuu ahhhh menggagetkankuu" Desisnya kaget karena kini di holenya telah bersemayam juniorku

"Kauuu hangattt" Ucapku lembut sambil menikmati pijatan pada holenya.

Aku yang tidak sabaran segeralah mendorong jae, hingga jae tertidur dimeja dengan kaki yang merentang dipinggangku. Aku mulai menghujami dan mengenjotnya dengan tidak sabar, kasar, seolah-olah tengah mengoyak holenya

"Arghhhhh yunniiiieeee pelannn... Urghhhh deepperrr ahhhhh moreeee" Desahnya nikmati hujamanku dan genjotanku.

Tidak berhenti sampai disana, tangan-tangan nakalku mulai beraksi. Tangan kananku mulai memainkan nipplenya sedangkan tangan kiriku memainkan juniornya. Dan jangan lupa bibirku kini masih mengecup menjilat telingganya

Jae tampak kewalahan dengan hal itu, karena titik-titik sensitifnya tengah dihajar olehku. Sedari tadi jae hanya mampu mengerang, mendesah dan pasrah.

Jae tampak seolah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kulakukan selama aku yang melakukannya.

"Uhhhh yunniiieeee fasstteerrrr ahhhhhahhhh aku mauuu ahhhhh"Desahnya nikmat

Aku tahu jae akan segera keluar, maka itu dia menyempitkan holenya

"Urghhhhhh jaeee ahhhhh" Desahku nikmat

Bosan dengan gaya seperti itu, segeralah aku menarik jae agar dia berada dalam gendonganku sambil sesekali menghujaminya.

"Ahhhh iaaaa seeeppperttiii ittuuu yunnn ahhh... Kauuuu pinntarrrrr" Desahnya nikmat sambil menikmati hujamanku

Kurasa hujamanku mengenai titik prostatnya.

"Moreeeeee ahhhh yunnn" Desahnya nikmat

"Jaeeee kitttaaaa keeelluuarrrkan berrrsaaammaaa" Desahku nikmat saat merasakan aku akan segera orgasme

"Yunnieeeeee ahhhhh"

"Jaeeeee ahhhh"

Desah kami berbarengan seiring orgasme yang kami rasakan

Segeralah jae menaruh kepalanya dibahuku mengingat kini aku masih mengendongnya

"Kita lanjutkan baby jae" Bisikku lembut

Jae pun hanya mengangguk pasrah

Dan biarlah kami menikmati hal ini, yaa aku tahu hubunganku dengannya terlarang dan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi, namun aktivitas kami belum ada aktivitas selesai. Kini jae dan aku sudah saling berpeluh keringat. Jae terus mendesah dan mengerang sepanjang malam, dan aku terus menghujaminya dengan amat sangat kasar, tidak sabaran, cepat, dan selalu mengenai titik prostatnya.

"Suuudaaahhhh yunnnn arghhhhh akkkuuu lelaaahhh ahhh" Desahnya nikmat seraya menikmati orgasme yang baru saja dialaminya, entah sudah keberapa kalinya jae dan aku berorgasme

"Saaabbbbarrrrr jaeee ahhhh akkkuuuu sammmpaaaaii" Desahku sambil terus menghujaminya

Jae hanya bisa pasrah saat aku terus menghujaminya seperti itu.

"Urghhh jaeeee kauuu hangattt ahhh" Desahku nikmat menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme

Kini aku dan jae berada diranjang kami, aku tidak tahu kami pindah keranjang jam berapa, yang jelas kami terus melakukannya dengan berbagai macam gaya dan itu belum membuatku puas.

"Pervert! Kau menghajarku habis-habisan" Ucapnya pelan

"Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggoda" Ucapku pelan sambil menggodanya

"Kau iniiiii" Ucapnya sebal

"Sudahlah ayoo tidur, kau tidak lelah? Atau kau mau lagi?" Ucapku menggodanya

"Aku mau tidur dengan memeluk yunnie" Ucapnya lembut

Segeralah jae memelukku erat sambil memejamkan matanya dan tak lama aku menyusulnua setelah sebelumnya aku mengecup keningnya terlebih dahulu

.

.

Hoeksss... Hoeksss...

Sudah beberapa hari ini, jae selalu muntah-muntah dipagi hari dan dia menjadi tidak napsu makan.

Kini aku dengannya berada didokter keluarga jung. Aku memaksanya untuk melakukan memeriksakan keadaannya, mengingat lusa kami akan segera menikah.

Appa jung tampak juga menemani aku dan jae. Dia mungkin khawatir dengan keadaan calon menantunya.

"Yunnnn" Ucapnya sambil menahan muntah disaat dokter tengah memeriksanya

"Kau mau muntah lagi, ini pakai plastik dulu. Nanti begitu selesai pemeriksaan baru kau boleh muntah di toilet" Ucapku seraya menyerahkan sebuah plastik padanya

Segera tanpa aba-aba jae memuntahkan didalam plastik tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak? Tanya appa jung khawatir

Jae yang sehabis muntah pasti merasa lemas dan lemah, dia pun segera menyandarkan badannya lagi ketempat tidur sambil menganggukkan kepala seraya menunjukkan dia baik-baik saja.

Begitu jae telah selesai diperiksa oleh dokter pribadi appa jung. Dia tidak nampak kaget, dia hanya tersenyum bahagia, entah mengapa.

"Jae sakit apa dok?" Tanya appa jung khawatir

"Owww tuan jung dan tuan yunho anda tidak perlu khawatir, calon menantu anda tengah hamil, kini usia kandungannya sudah 3 minggu dan tuan jaejoong menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik. Ku minta tuan yunho mau untuk menjaganya, menemaninya" Ucap dokter itu pelan

'Apa hamil?!' Kataku dalam hati

"3 minggu berarti saat kita berlibur dunk, yunnie" Ucap jae pelan

"Iyaa baby, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu dengan babymu." Ucapku lembut

Cupp...

Aku hanya mengecup kening jae lembut

"Terima kasih atas hadirnya anak ini" Ucapku lembut sambil mengelus perutnya

Mungkin dengan hadirnya bayi ini mampu mengikat jae padaku. Aku tidak perduli dengan sandara yang jelas kini jae mengandung anakku dan aku lah yang menanamkan benihnya.

TBC._.

aku kembali :D

maaf yaa kalo jae striptisnya jelek, ancur T^T huhuhu

makasih yaa udah ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ffku ini, aku cinta kalian semua :3

Narayaje : hihihi yunho nya terlalu mencintai jae c u,u

Unn anna : jangan mimisan dulu unn ;A;

Guest : Thank you :D

lyly : Thank you :D

makasih juga buat silent reader :D

Mind to review?


	10. Chapter 10

Frozen last part

-Ini adalah akhir, kuharap akhir ini akan selalu bahagia. Jung yunho -

*Note all Jae POV

Mungkin dengan hadirnya bayi ini mampu mengikat jae padaku. Aku tidak perduli dengan sandara yang jelas kini jae mengandung anakku dan aku lah yang menanamkan benihnya.

.

.

Tak terasa kini tibalah hari pernikahanku. Sebenarnya aku cukup gugup dan tegang namun aku mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

"Akhirnya yun, kau menikah juga dengan dirinya" Ucap yoochun yang didampingi junsu. Mereka datang menemuiku ketika aku sedang menyapa para tamu. Tidak banyak tamu yang diundang, hanya rekan-rekan bisnis, para pejabat, relasi appa jung dan teman-temanku.

"Aku tidak melihat kalian sedari tadi, kemana saja kalian baru datang?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Maaf, kami harus menitipkan anak kami pada orang tua yoochun dulu. Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Inikan yang dari dulu kau impi-impikan?" Ucap yoochun menggoda

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan menikahinya secepat ini" Ucap junsu pelan

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terbaik atau tidak, aku melakukan yang menurutku benar" Ucapku lembut

"Kau sudah mempercayainya yun?" Tanya junsu

Aku tidak tahu sungguh apa aku mulai mempercayainya, bukannya aku tidak ingin namun sulit rasanya mempercayai orang yang pernah melukai kita.

"Masih kuusahakan, kalian tahu bukan aku bukan orang yang mampu mempercayai orang lain dengan mudah. Namun aku akan terus berusaha dan belajar mempercayainya" Ucapku pelan

"Kau harus yun, biar bagaimanapun kalian akan menjadi satu" Ucap yoochun lembut

"Iaa kau benar, ditambah dengan jae hamil anakku. Aku harus benar-benar belajar mempercayainya" Ucapku lembut

"Apa?! Dia hamil?" Ucap yoochun junsu berbarengan, terkejut serta kaget

"Haishhh kalian tidak perlu terkejut begitulah, dia memang hamil anakku 3 minggu koq dan bukan anak orang lain" Ucapku dengan polosnya.

Pletakk...

Segera junsu memukul kepalaku lembut

"Kau ini bagaimana, belum menikah tapi sudah menghamilinya. Kau pasti diajari oleh mesum yang satu ini" Ucap junsu sebal seraya menunjuk yoochun sebagai orang mesum yang dimaksud

"Yaa, susu aku tidaklah mesum seperti itu. Lagipula wajar bukan mereka melakukannya, mereka adalah pasangan baru. Pasangan yang masih hot-hotnya, yang masih dimabuk cinta dan yang paling penting mereka pasangan yang masih penuh dengan gairah sexualitas. Penuh gairah untuk saling memuaskan satu sama lain" Ucap yoochun cenggir tanpa menyadari perkataannya membuat junsu makin sebal

Pletak...

Junsu memukul kepala yoochun lembut

"Kau mesum sekali, jangan diumbar-umbar kenapa?! Dan kau yunho, jangan pernah menirunya. Mengertii! Tapi kau sudah menirunya" Ucap junsu sebal

Aku dan yoochun pun hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan junsu

"Kau ini, penuh gairah sih penuh gairah tapi tidak dengan membuat jae hamil juga" Ucap junsu sebal dan kesal.

"Jae begitu menggoda, junsu. Aku tidak mampu menahan hasratku untuk tidak 'menikmatinya'" Ucapku lembut

"Yaa!" Ucap junsu kesal

Aku dan yoochun tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan junsu.

"Oppa..." Sapa seseorang yang tak asing bagiku

"Ahra-sshi, adik oppa yang satu ini sudah datang?" Tanyaku pelan mendengar suara itu kian mendekatiku

"Hallo oppa, hallo yoochun oppa, hallo junsu ahjumma" Ucapnya lembut

"Yaa! Kenapa semuanya kau panggil oppa dan kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang dipanggil ahjumma?" Ucap junsu sebal

"Aku benar bukan, kau sudah menjadi ahjumma sekarang. Nanti jae oppa akan segera menyusulmu menjadi ahjumma ketika dia memiliki bayi" Ucap ahra terkekeh

"Kalau aku ahjumma dan jae ahjumma, kau harus memanggil yoochun dan yunho ahjussi" Ucap junsu sebal

"Tidak ahjumma susu, mereka akan tetap menjadi oppa-oppa ku." Ucap ahra terkekeh

Aku dan yoochun yang mendengar ahra menggoda junsu, hanya terkekeh.

Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu dan bercengkrama, bercanda seperti ini.

"Kalian berdua jangan tertawa seperti itu, membuatku kesal" Ucap junsu sebal kesal

"Sudahlah ahjumma, terima nasibmu menjadi ahjumma" Ucap ahra menggodanya

"Kau iniii... Dasar bocah" Ucap junsu kesal

Melihat junsu kesal, yoochun berusaha memeluknya

"Sudahlah, ahra itu masih gadis remaja yang masih kecil. Dia belum dewasa, belum mengerti tentang cinta dan sex. Belum mengerti bagaimana cara memuaskan pasangannya yang baik dan benar. Kau tenang saja susu" Ucap yoochun pelan

"Tapi tetap saja, dia memanggilku ahjumma, chunnie" Ucap junsu sebal

"Sudah-sudah acara mau dimulai, aku harus bergegas" Ucap yunho mencoba melerai.

"Semangat oppa" Ucap ahra tulus

"Semangat my broo, jangan lupa ceritakan padaku malam pertamamu" Ucap yoochun menggodaku

Pletakk...

Junsu memukul lagi kepala yoochun dengan lembutnya

"Semangat yun, smoga kau bahagia" Ucap junsu lembut

Segeralah aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Namun masih dapat kudengar perbincangan mereka

"Tapi memang apa yang akan dilakukan oppa dengan jae oppa pada malam pertama?" Tanya ahra polos

"Masa kau tidak tahu, itu lho" Ucap yoochun mesum

"Kauu!" Ucap junsu kesal pada yoochun

Dan sambil menunggu lonceng berbunyi, aku menutup mataku mencoba menyakinkan diriku inilah yang terbaik.

.

.

Setelah semua acara hari ini selesai, aku dan jae beristirahat di apartemen kami.

"Aku capee" Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kau kan yang meminta, dasar kau ini" Ucapnya menghampirinya dan setelah itu mencubit hidungnya.

Kini aku dengan jae tengah duduk diranjang kami, tanpa ada satu dari kami yang mengganti baju. Kami masih mengenakan baju pengantin kami.

"Yunnie..." Panggilnya mesra

Segeralah aku menenggoknya dan dia langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku.

"Ada apa sayangku?" Ucapku lembut

"Hari ini kenapa kau bisa seromantis itu? Saat acara perjamuan makan keluarga akan dimulai, kamu meminta waktu sejenak. Kukira kau ingin ke toilet namun yang ada kau malah melakukannya. Kau datang menghampiriku dengan sebuah lagu yang romantis, sambil kau terus bernyanyi untukku. Lalu pada saat terakhir, kau berlutut dan mencium telapak tanganku lembut. Kau membuatku jadi orang yang beruntung karena mendapatkanmu" Ucap jae lembut sambil mengecup kedua pipiku dan bibirku setelahnya.

"Kau suka kejutanku berarti tadi" Ucapku lembut membelai kepalanya dengan amat lembut dan penuh kasih

"Suka yun, suka" Ucap jae lembut

"Maaf, sikapku selama ini mengecewakanmu. Membuatmu terluka, dan bahkan membuatmu menangis. Maaf sikap kekanak-kanakkanku selama ini, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak. Asal kau tahu, jae hari itu dimana saat kita bertengkar dan aku pergi ke club. Itu adalab pertama kalinya aku ke club untuk menenangkan diri" Ucapku lembut

"Tidak yun, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak suka saat kau mabuk, dan disampingmu ada gadis. Kemudian kalian saling meraba, aku tidak suka. Rasanya aku ingin menyeretmu saat itu juga" Ucap jae pelan

Segera setelahnya aku mengecup bibirnya lembut dan penuh perasaan. Aku dan jae mungkin ingin menyalurkan perasaan dan hasrat kami yang terpendam.

"Bolehkan aku melakukannya jae?" Tanyaku lembut

"Apapun untukmu tapi kau harus pelan-pelan. Ada anak kita disini, uri baby kita" Ucap jae mengenggam tanganku, dan meletakkannya diperutnya.

Aku dan jae hanya memandang satu sama lain, sambil menatap penuh arti.

Tak lama setelahnya, aku mengecupnya lembut. Berawal dari sebuah ciuman lembut berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah, napsu. Lumatan demi lumatan kami lakukan. Aku menciumnya, menggigit bibirnya mencoba menyesap menyelusuri goa hangatnya.

Perlahan tetapi pasti tanpa melepaskan ciuman diantara kami, aku merebahkannya diatas tempat tidur. Ciuman demi ciuman, lumatan demi lumatan kami lakukan dengan hingga kurasakan jae menggenggam erat jas yang masih kukenakan. Kurasa jae kehabisan nafas, perlahan aku melepaskan ciumanku.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman kami, aku langsung membuka semua baju yang kukenakan. Begitu juga jae, dia juga membuka semua bajunya. Begitu kami selesai membuka baju, jae segera mengalungkan lagi kedua lengannya dileherku. Ciuman bertubi-tubi kulayangkan padanya berawal dari keningnya, lalu kedua matanya, hidungnya, pipinya dan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Ciuman lembut yang berubah ciuman ganas, liar dan menuntut.

"Mmmmckkk" Erangan jae tertahan saat tangan-tangan nakalku mulai memainkan juniornya lembut dan twinsballnya. Mengenggam twinsballnya lembut sambil memainkan juniornya, mengocoknya lembut.

Aku takut jika aku melakukannya dengan kasar maka akan melukai anak kami, tentu aku tidak menginginkan itu.

Perlahan tetapi pasti aku mulai menjilati, mengecupi telinganya sambil kedua tanganku ikut 'bekerja' pada tubuhnya.

"Yunnnnnn... Ahhhhh..." Desahnya nikmat

Saat mengecupi, menjilati lehernya. Aku merasakan aroma vanila seakan-akan keluar dari sisi lehernya dan itu memabukkanku. Mabuk dalam arti bahwa aku dibuatnya semakin bernapsu untuk mencicipinya dan menikmatinya

"Yunoooooo arghhhh" Desahnya nikmat saat ciumanku turun dari lehernya yang menggoda itu ke dadanya. Dada yang tampak busung dengan nipple yang menggoda itu.

"Yunn ahhhhh..." Desahnya terus nikmat saat aku mulai mengigiti dan memainkan nipplenya. Dan seterusnya hanya terdengar desahan dan erangan jaejoong yang menggema.

Aku terus memberikan rangsangan demi rangsangan pada jaejoong. Aku membiarkan agar jaejoong tidak sakit saat melakukan hubungan denganku.

"Yunnnnn argghhhhh keluarr" Desahnya nikmat.

Cupp, aku kembali mengecup keningnya dan kini mata kami saling beradu. Dapat kukatakan bahwa, matanya menatapku dengan tatapan sayu, lembut dan menggodaku. Jujur ini membuat libio ku meningkat.

Cupp..

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa jae mencuri ciumanku lembut.

"Lakukan yun... Aku milikmu sepenuhnya" Ucap jae yakin

"Tapi aku belum melakukan pemanasan padamu" Ucapku lembut

"Tidak perlu pemanasan, aku hanya ingin juniormu mengoyak holeku dengan kasar, liar, ganas, dan tidak sabaran" Ucapnya pelan

"Tapi..." Ucapku tertahan seraya tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya kini mulai membimbing juniorku untuk masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Jlebb

"Arghhhhh yunnn" Desahnya nikmat sambil menikmati saat juniorku berdiam diri didalam tubuhnya

"Ahhhhh jaeeee" Desahku nikmat, kini aku merasa hangat. Bagaimana tidak, berada didalam tubuhnya hangat dan juniorku serasa dipijit-pijit oleh holenya.

Meskipun kami sudah sering melakukannya namun tetap saja holenya masi terasa sempit seolah-olah tengah menjepit juniorku.

"Urghhhh yunnn... Deepeerrr ahhhhh moreeeee ahhhh" Desah jae nikmat, seraya menikmati hujamanku pada holenya

"Kaaauu sukaaa ahhh... Saaattt juunniiooorrrkuuu meenggeenaiiimuuu" Bisikku lembut pada telinganya seraya mengecupnya lembut.

Tanpa menghiraukan bisikku padanya, jae terus mengerang, mendesah.

Aku melakukannya masih tetap dengan kasar, liar, ganas namun tetap lembut dan hati-hati.

Aku takut akan menyakiti anak kami, yang masih dalam kandungannya.

"Yunnieeeee arghhhh keellluuarrr" Desahnya nikmat sambil menjambak rambut. Jae meremas, menjambak rambutku seolah-olah merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang dirasakan.

Cupp...

Aku mengecup kening jae lembut

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" Ucapku lembut

Kurasa jae masih merasakan bahwa juniorku masih membesar didalam holenya. Tanpa menyetujui ucapanku, jae membalikkan keadaan. Kini dia berada diatas badanku tanpa melepaskan tautan diantara kami, jae langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia meliuk-liukkan badannya. Aku terus menatap kearah dadanya yang menggoda itu.

"Urghhhh yunnieee ahhhh... Sentuhhh ahhhhh Deeepeerrr ahhhh" Desahnya nikmat seraya menyadari tatapanku pada dadanya.

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung mengecup, menjilat, memainkan nipplenya dengan lidahku dan berakhir dengan aku menyusu padanya.

"Arghhhh yunnn appoo.. Ahhhh" Desahnya nikmat saat aku menggigit nipplenya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Nipplemu menggoda sayang" Ucapku sambil terus memainkan nipplenya.

Tadinya jae yang menggerakkan, kini justru dia yang memasrahkan dirinya padaku.

Aku menggerakkan juniorku pada holeku dengan tidak sabar seolah-olah tidak sabar.

"Urghhh yunnieeeee ahhhh" Desahnya nikmat saat jae menikmati hujamanku pada holenya, aku memberikan kenikmatan pada nipplenya juga. Kenikmatan yang membuatnya tidak mampu menahan.

"Yunnieeee keluuarrr..." Desahnya nikmat

"Bersamaaa ahhhhh" Desahku nikmat

Saat kami keluar bersama-sama, jae meremas rambutku dan aku menggigit nipplenya hingga membekas.

Jae langsung menaruh kepalanya di dadaku, sambil terkulai lemah

"Kau puas?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Sejujurnya belum yunnie, aku ingin lagi tapi aku takut akan bayi kita nanti" Ucapnya lembut.

Segeralah jae merebaskan tubuhnya diatas disampingku, tanpa melepaskan tautan diantara kami.

"Anak kita baik-baik sajakah hari ini?" Tanyaku lembut sambil mengelus perut jae

"Dia baik-baik saja appa hihihi" Ucap jae terkekeh

"Kalian berdua tidurlah, ini sudah larut malam" Ucapku lembut

Segeralah jae mengangguk dan aku mengecup keningku. Perlahan kuperhatikan mata jaejoong tampak terpejam, mungkin itu yang menandakan bahwa dia sudah tertidur.

"Aku tidak tahu jaejoong kisahmu dengan sandara. Aku sungguh tidak ingin tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau terus berada disisiku, disampingku. Aku ingin kita membina keluarga kecil kita dengan bahagia. Aku ingin kau selalu ada disisiku disaat aku senang, sedih,susah bahagia, aku ingin kita melalui semuanya iu bersama. Aku bersyukur kita dapat menikah dan memiliki anak. Ku harap kau bahagia juga dengan hal ini. Aku mencintaimu, jaejoong. Sangat amat mencintaimu. Kau tahu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa kita dapat bersama dan bahkan menikah. Kuharap kebahagian ini akan selamanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan air matamu menetes lagi. Aku janji" Ucapku lembut teramat lembut hingga mungkin jae dapat mendengarnya

Dia pun hanya mengeratkan pelukkannya padaku. Dan kini aku pun segera menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

End of yunho Pov...

In other side...

*note Jae Pov ...

Aku hanya memejamkan mataku saat yunnie mengatakan itu, dan entah mengapa dadaku terasa hangat. Setelah kurasakan dengkuran yunho yang mulai menggema, segeralah aku membuka mataku lagi dan menatapnya.

'Maaf yun, maaf. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan padamu kisahku dengan sandara. Bukannya aku tidak ingin tapi lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kau terluka yun, sungguh. Harus kuakui yun, sandara memang cinta pertamaku, dan kekasih pertamaku. Hanya itu bukan yang kau tahu, hanya yang kau tidak tahu adalah aku tunangan sandara yun. Aku tunangannya. Aku mungkin masih mencintainya yun, bohong jika kukatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintainya meskipun cintaku tidaklah sebesar dulu. Masih ada sebagian dalam diriku yang masih menginginkannya, masih mencintainya dan berharap bisa kembali dengannya. Tapi begitu aku bersamamu, kau memberikan warna tersendiri untukku. Aku menyukainya yun, aku menyukainya saat kau memelukku, saat kau mengecup bibirku, saat kau menjamah tubuhku, dan terlebih saat juniormu masuk kedalam holeku. Membuatku merasa nyaman dan aman bersamamu. Jika kau bertanya padaku apa aku sudah benar-benar mencintaimu atau tidak maka dapat kujawab bahwa aku mencintaimu. Jika kau bertanya apa aku menginginkanmu maka dapat kujawab bahwa aku menginginmu untuk selalu disampingku. Jika kau bertanya apa aku masih mencintainya maka kujawab yaa aku masih mencintainya. Ku harap kau mau mengerti yun' Kataku dalam hati

Segeralah aku mengeluarkan cincin tunanganku dengan sandara yang tersimpan manis didalam lemari kecil disampingku. Aku terus memandang cincin pertunangan ku dengan cincin pernikahanku.

'Jika seandainya aku dapat diberikan pilihan, maka aku berharap dapat bertemu dengan salah satu dari kalian dan bukan keduanya seperti sekarang ini' Kataku dalam hati segera setelahnya aku mengecup cincin itu lembut sambil menyimpan kembali cincin pertunanganku dengan sandara.

Perlahan aku mengeratkan pelukkanku pada yunho yang tengah tertidur lelap

"Selamat malam yunnie, aku berharap esok hari aku bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya tanpa harus terbagi cintaku dengan sandara" Ucapku lembut teramat lembut hingga mungkin yunho tidak dapat mendengar.

Segeralah aku mengecup bibirnya lembut dan mengeratkan pelukkan pada yunho.

Dan biarlah langit dimalam ini bersama bulan dan bintang menjaga rahasiaku ini. Aku berharap tidak seorang pun tahu akan hal ini.

End._.

Aku kembali :D merindukanku?

Kekekek

Maaf harusnya aku publish ini ude dari kemarin-kemarin tapi aku jatuh pas hari jumat, jadi de publish ini aku tunda, maaf yaa :D

Maaf yaa kalo mengecewakan T.T

Makasih yaaa yg udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal ampe akhir, aku cinta kalian semua :-*

Balasan review :

Exindira : kekke iaa yunjaenya punya baby kekek thank you yaa :-D

Guest : hayoo siapakah dia hihihi :-D

Noona : sippo hihihi :-D

Jaejae : thank you yaa :-D hihihi aku juga awalnya bingung bayanginnya gimana, akhirnya yaa ude pake imajinasi liar aj kekekek

Guest : yups kekekeke sippo :-D

Makasih yaaa yg usah nge review, ngefav, ngefollow ff abal-abalku ini aku cinta kalian semua 333

Sama silent readers, aku cinta kalian semua 33

Mind to review?


End file.
